Predilection
by Samara-Lestrange
Summary: Yo prefiero morir defendiéndote que vivir mil años sin haberte conocido. Ya te lo dije, eres lo más importante que tengo ahora' GAAINO TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Irasshai minna-san, este es mi primer fanfic que publico de esta maravillosa serie que es Naruto, y bueno…lo escribí sobre una de mis parejas favoritas y más extrañas. Como ya ven el Summary adelanta todo, espero tenga buena acogida porque me he esforzado mucho. He leído algunos fics de esta pareja en inglés, pero no es lo mismo que leerlo en tu propio idioma, por lo tanto quiero ver más llena nuestra sección en español de esta pareja y aquí está mi granito de arena (literalmente)

Ahora les dejo para que lean y ya saben, si les gustó, dejadme review para continuarlo XD

**Summary:** No hay amor más fuerte que el que siente una hija por su padre…Aunque puede que ella esté equivocada '¿Puede haberlo?...Gaara-sama…' [InoxGaara

**Disclaimer:** No, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei x.x y sólo los tomé prestados para saciar de un modo 'sano' mi hiperactiva imaginación

**Predilection**

**Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru**

Las 28 horas de la noche han sido cortadas

**mado wo toshimetara hajimaru**

y comenzarán cuando abras la ventana

**ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo**

De una trampa que no pudo ser realizada una vez descubierta

**ma ni awanai PROTECTION**

Ahí todavía no hay suficiente protección.

**Capítulo 1. **La noticias de la arena

El campamento de las armadas de Konoha supuestamente debía estar asentado en aquellas formaciones rocosas, conocidas como 'El Paso de la Serpiente'. Pero el paisaje que se podía observar era el de una total masacre. Las tiendas de campaña destruidas, rasgadas y manchadas con sangre, cuerpos sin vida regados en el suelo siendo lentamente cubiertos por las ráfagas de arena que corrían en ese lugar y los zopilotes revoloteando en el cielo despejado, esperando por una buena comida. Todo eso y más fue lo que encontraron los ninjas del Sunagakure cuando llegaron a la primera frontera.

Los shinobis de Konoha habían sido enviados por la Gondaime como refuerzos para el país aliado. Éstos debían asentarse en los puestos fronterizos del país del viento para ayudar al actual Kaze-kage a prevenir un posible golpe de estado. Grupos rebeldes y ninjas traidores del Sunagakure, llamados vulgarmente 'Areneros', estaban planeando invadir la aldea y quitarle el poder a la fuerza al actual líder de la aldea, y lo más curioso es que parecían tener apoyo de otros países, no era nada extraño que otras aldeas estuviesen conspirando contra la arena. Y ante esta evidente amenaza, Sabaku no Gaara se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a sus aliados: los ninjas de Konoha, para reforzar sus formaciones en las fronteras para frenar los ataques de éstos rebeldes…pero ya habían pasado varios días y ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha se había reportado con alguna carta ni mensaje. Preocupante.

Debido a la falta de comunicación con los shinobis, el kaze-kage mandó equipos médicos de la arena con provisiones para auxiliar a los ninjas de Konoha, pero ninguno del Sunagakure estaba preparado para lo que encontraron en lugar del campamento…

Montones y montones de cadáveres liquidados con certeros shurikens y kunais en los puntos vitales, y cuerpos mutilados sin la más mínima piedad en las depresiones de las grandes rocas.

-Hoshigaki- llamó el líder del equipo, rompiendo el mortal silencio que se había instalado en su grupo- informa al Kaze-kage que hemos hallado los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas de la hoja en El Paso de la Serpiente, pide un escuadrón de ninjas médicos y dos escuadrones Ambu para el levantamiento de los cadáveres-

-Sí, Tsurigame-sama- respondió Hoshigaki desapareciendo al instante-

-Esto…es horrible- gruñó el líder- Una emboscada, muerte a sangre fría…¿Qué clase de demonio pudo haber hecho esto? Incluso algunos de los cuerpos están despedazados…

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros, señor?- preguntó uno de los más jóvenes

-No toquen nada, los Ambu se encargarán de identificar a los caídos y mandar un informe detallado al Kaze-kage y a la Gondaime-

-No puedo creerlo, este es un día negro para las relaciones entre la hoja y la arena- se lamentó el muchacho- Esto se verá muy mal en el informe que le pasemos a la Hokage, no quiero ni pensar…en lo que pasará con las familias de aquellos que han caído en batalla…de seguro se sentirán resentidos contra nuestra aldea-

-¡Murieron cumpliendo su deber! ¡Es todo lo que ellos necesitan saber, ahora deja de lamentarte y sal de mi vista, Hikaru!- exclamó Tsurigame alejándose de su subordinado. El hombre levantó la vista al cielo, devastado, el jovenzuelo aquel sí tenía razón…aquel hecho no se vería bien entre las dos aldeas…y traería problemas…serios problemas.

. . 

Se sentó tan rápido que sus cobertores salieron volando de su cuerpo, y cayeron arrugados en el suelo de su habitación. Estaba respirando agitadamente, y tenía la frente bañada en un aperlado sudor…eso sin mencionar el temblor de su cuerpo y las cristalinas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-…fue un sueño…sólo…un sueño- jadeó la joven rubia, apretando sus puños con fuerza y tratando de acompasar su respiración. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse para asimilar que el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Y que aquellas horribles visiones sólo habían sido un sueño…

Se levantó aún con miedo y se vistió para bajar a la florería. El día de hoy debía realizar dos turnos seguidos en el negocio de su familia, y seguro su madre estaría furiosa si no los realizaba…pero Ino tenía los pensamientos tan revueltos que no creía poder atender correctamente la florería…

Buenos días, cariño- le saludó su madre cargada con ropa limpia y planchada- El desayuno ya está en la mesa. Come rápido, abre la tienda y entrégale ese arreglo de rosas que está sobre el aparador a Takashi-Kun cuando venga a recogerlas, dáselas por mí ¿Si? se me hizo tarde…y tengo que ver a Kadeshi-sama en el mercado

-Hai…-dijo desganadamente llegando a la cocina. Vacía como siempre, antes al menos su padre estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el boletín de noticias de la aldea mientras bebía café o se quejaba de las prisas de su madre. Pero ahora, él estaba en esa importantísima misión en el Sunakagure, y no habían recibido noticias de él hacía semanas.

Se sirvió una taza de té caliente…esperando que éste la relajara un poco…

-Ohayo ya Ino-chan- saludó alegremente alguien entrando por la puerta trasera de la cocina- Mmm…huele delicioso ¿No nos invitas a desayunar?

-Chouji…-murmuró ella volteándose para ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo- ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí, muchachos?

-Nh…Se suponía que desayunaríamos en casa de Chouji, pero su padre salió en la madrugada a una misión urgente y no hizo el desayuno…osea…estamos hambrientos, y se nos ocurrió venir a hacerte compañía- dijo desganado Shikamaru sacando dos tazas más.

-Se les ocurrió comerse mi desayuno, más bien- aclaró ella, feliz por tener algo que apartara su mente de aquella horrible pesadilla. Unos minutos después ya no había rastro alguno de los tomates, huevos, salchichas o de las tostadas con mantequilla, a la mamá de Ino le gustaba experimentar con todo tipo comida, y esta semana había sido la de probar comida extranjera (Americana XD). Por esto, a los chicos les gustaba venir a casa de la rubia Kunoichi, siempre podía esperarse un festín de sabores nuevos.

-Muchas gracias Ino, estuvo muy bueno- dijo Chouji satisfecho y con migajas en la ropa

-Si, deberías aprender de tu mamá, si supieras cocinar tan bien como ella de seguro no tardarías en conseguir un novio- bromeó Shikamaru, y al no recibir un golpe con algún utensilio de cocina, volteó preocupado para ver a su compañera- ¿Ino? ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ah? No nada…estoy bien- mintió terminándose su último pedazo de tostada-

-¿Tu padre aún no ha regresado de la misión que tenía en el Sunagakure?- preguntó Chouji logrando que ella se atragantara con la tostada-Si…bueno…no ha vuelto…aún- balbuceó

-Debes estar preocupada, pero no tienes porqué, él es un gran shinobi, seguro la misión se ha retrasado un poco, y no ha tenido tiempo de escribir, pronto estará de regre…

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Chouji? ¿Quién te lo asegura? ¡Además, ese no es asunto tuyo!- contestó ella ásperamente.

-Tranquila- murmuró Shikamaru, su voz estaba llena de afecto y preocupación- Deberías verte al espejo, no luces muy bien esta mañana-

-Si, quizás- dijo ella sintiendo la reconfortante mano del Nara sobre la suya- perdóname, Chou-Kun no debí gritarte, no es culpa tuya que no haya regresado, es solo que…tuve un sueño…tan horrible…sobre él…

-Ya, no te pongas así…venga, a modo de compensarte…te ayudaremos a lavar la vajilla-ofreció el Nara arremangándose su ropa- No…no es necesario, Shikamaru…yo…-

-Baka, no seas problemática…- dijo éste mientras Chouji le pasaba las tazas y platos de la mesa. En su interior Ino se sintió muy halagada con aquel gesto, ambos podían llegar a ser tan maduros…a veces, claro.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina, llamaron la atención de Ino y ésta fue a abrir, encontrándose con un ninja-cartero vestido estrafalariamente en la puerta- ¿Disculpe, señorita? ¿Esta es la residencia Yamanaka?

-Sí…sí señor-

-Traigo correspondencia urgente desde la aldea de la arena para la señora Yamanaka- el hombre le entregó un sobre amarillento antes de hacer una reverencia- Entréguesela cuanto antes, ahora…con su permiso-el ninja-cartero siguió su carrera directamente hacia la mansión de la Hokage-

-¿Qué es eso Ino-chan?-preguntó el Akimichi al verla tan concentrada viendo el sobre amarillento de la carta- ¿No vas a abrirlo?

-No lo sé…-susurró ella pasando sus dedos sobre el sello del Sunagakure- Está dirigido a mi madre ¿Serán noticias de mi papá?

-Si no lo abres no lo sabrás- indicó Shikamaru- Dale ábrelo, tu madre no se puede enojar contigo solo por revisar el correo- Ino asintió desgarrando el sobre y extrayendo un pergamino. Era todo un documento oficial, no una carta de su padre. Nunca creyó que una tan impecable caligrafía con elegantes arabescos pudiese traerle las peores noticias de su vida…

-Papá…no…no puede ser – sollozó dejando caer ríos de lágrimas que empaparon el pergamino. Detrás de ella los muchachos leían igual de atónitos las desastrosas noticias, pronto tuvieron que recibir de golpe el cuerpo de su amiga que se había desmoronado inconciente en sus brazos-

-¡Ino, Ino! ¡Reacciona, por favor!- gritaron Shikamaru y Chouji, pero todo era inútil…

. . 

Le costaba mucho permanecer sentada en su cama, le dolía mucho la cabeza a pesar de haber despertado hacia ya varios minutos. Talvez no era solo su cabeza…le dolía el corazón, su corazón ahogado de nostalgia.

-Bebe un poco de esto, te hará bien- aconsejó Asuma pasándole una taza con un líquido amarillento- Nos has dado un buen susto- dijo éste viéndola tomar obedientemente-

-Lo lamento- balbuceó ella-

-¡No tienes porqué disculparte! Para nada fue tu culpa, tu reacción es más que entendible- exclamó Shikamaru sentado al pie de su cama de sábanas rosadas-

-Nadie la está culpando Shikamaru, cálmate muchacho, no estés tan a la defensiva- el joven Nara se sintió apenado ante las palabras de su sensei-

-¿Y mi mamá?-

-Ella está en su habitación, tampoco se ha tomado muy bien la noticia- explicó Chouji- ya le llevamos un poco de té relajante de jazmín, pero tiene los nervios muy crispados aún-

-Gracias…muchachos-dijo ella limpiándose las pegajosas lágrimas de la cara-

-Sabes que lo lamentamos mucho- dijo Asuma-sensei acariciándole la frente-

-Lamentarse no servirá de nada- dijo ella cortantemente-

-¡Obvio que no!- secundó Chouji - Esto no puede quedarse así, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Inoichi-san es parte de nuestra familia también. Para lo que necesites, Ino, cuenta conmigo-

-Ya veo…-dijo la rubia encontrando en su mesita el funesto pergamino. Nuevamente lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó la fina caligrafía…:

_Yamanaka Haruhi-sama:  
_

_Es mi deber informarle que la misión que llevaba a cabo su esposo, Yamanaka Inoichi, ha fracasado. Las circunstancias que afronta actualmente el país del viento hacen imposible entrar en detalles sobre lo acontecido durante la misión fallida._

_La armada de Konoha fue víctima de una emboscada y muerte a sangre fría en el primer puesto fronterizo, en el cual su esposo era líder de equipo. No se ha confirmado la presencia del cuerpo sin vida de su esposo entre los demás caídos, pero no hemos podido dar con él ya que se ha hecho una extensa búsqueda en todo el perímetro sin poder hallar restos suyos. Dados los hechos recientes, las probabilidades de que Inoichi-sama siga con vida son mínimas aquí en el Sunakagure, por lo tanto la búsqueda ha sido suspendida. Sentimos mucho su pérdida, y nos disculpamos atentamente por lo ocurrido_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Kaze-kage_

-Maldito…-gimió ella arrugando la carta y poniéndose de pie-

-¡Ino! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- la reprendió Asuma tomándola del brazo- No puedes salir todavía, estás muy débil-

-Le voy a pedir que por favor me suelte, Asuma-sensei- murmuró ella liberándose de su agarre y abriendo la puerta- y que no me detenga, tengo asuntos importantes que atender-

-¡Ino!- Ella no hizo caso y siguió por el pasillo, se detuvo en un puerta que estaba entornada y escuchó los sollozos de su madre. Desesperados, desgarradores…-

-¡No hagas una locura Ino..-le dijo Shikamaru apareciendo de repente, pero ella le tapó la boca con su mano- Y tú no hagas ruido, sólo te pido que no me detengas esta vez Shikamaru, tengo que hacerlo…es mi padre…es mi deber-

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que quieres hacer, al menos?- dijo él después de que la rubia lo soltara

-Tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama- El Nara suspiró aliviado dándose la vuelta para dejar que ella se fuera- Y luego…iré al Sunagakure para arreglar cuentas personales con el Kaze-kage-

-¡I…Ino!- exclamó sorprendido el muchacho dándose cuenta de que su amiga iba a encontrar una muerte segura si seguía con esa idea. La escuchó bajar las escaleras velozmente y luego un portazo final en la puerta le estremeció…¡Ino no tenía idea de a quién estaba yendo a enfrentar!

Shikamaru había conocido a Sabaku no Gaara en persona, recordaba que a él y a Naruto les había helado la sangre, ese tipo era de temer. Era verdad que quizá Gaara hubiese cambiado un poco, pero seguía teniendo ese instinto asesino…y conociendo a Ino, ella no tardaría en agota su casi inexistente paciencia y se encontraría cara a cara con el mismo demonio de la arena.

La visión de Ino apresada por un puño enorme de arena, siendo asfixiada lentamente…le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¿Shikamaru?- preguntó Chouji saliendo de la habitación de Ino junto con su sensei. El Nara se dio la vuelta pálido como un papel- ¡Tenemos que traerla de vuelta Asuma-sensei, está por cometer una locura, tenemos que traerla de vuelta!

. . 

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**N/a:** Owari! Ya estuvo XD, allí termina el primer capítulo, no sé si está muy corto o muy largo, porque generalmente por capítulo me tomo 9 hojas de Word y éste me ha entrado en 5, depende de lo que diga mi querido público puedo alargarlo más si gustan XD, pero eso lo sabré en la cantidad de reviews que me dejen ¿Si? Dadle una oportunidad a esta pareja ¿Ok?

Se despide Sami-chan

Matta ne!


	2. Cara a Cara

**N/a:** ¡¡¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!!! No saben lo feliz que me siento de poder poner otro capítulo más. Sí, y todo gracias a estas maravillosas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios en un maravilloso review. ¡Estoy tan feliz! (Sami saltando por toda la habitación):

**Umino Megumi** (Megumi-san, muchísimas gracias por tu review me da gusto saber que es de buena calidad para tí, después de todo lo que tú escribes es muy bueno también. Gracias por mostrar tanto interés en la historia. Espero te guste este cap. ¡Besos!)

**Kashou No Tsuki **(¡Eres tú¡Eres tú! XD Es una gran honor que estés leyendo el fic x.x para serte sincera es gracias a ese fic tuyo que me hice adicta a esta pareja y me inspiré a escribir. Muchas gracias sensei XD (en shock por la emoción) (¡Eres tú! XD))

**Lilith Hastelin** (Gracias por dejarme mensajito x.x me alegra saber que hay más fans de esta pareja, espero te guste mucho la historia, ya que actualizaré seguido n.nU)

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga **(Muchas gracias, sabes que me sonrojan esas cosas pero...me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado, aún ese detalle no lo he pensado mucho...pero (risa malvada) quien sabe. Ahh y tu fic ta,bien esta genial, así que es un honor que tú tambien me leas ¡Gracias! )

Ahh y también gracias a mi amiga **Grecia-chan** que comparte tantas cosas conmigo. Es mi alma gemela realmente y me apoya mucho ¡Gracias hermanita!

También os recomiendo su fanfic: EL PODER DE UN BESO. Buscadlo, esta en esta misma sección de GaaraxIno, y a mi me ha gustado mucho, vamos leedlo y dejarle review.

**Summary:** No hay amor más fuerte que el que siente una hija por su padre…Aunque puede que ella esté equivocada '¿Puede haber un amor más grande?...Gaara-sama…' [InoxGaara

**Disclaimer:** No, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

**Predilection**

**tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai **Por ejemplo, quiero lastimarte

**jiorama ni tojikomete **atrapándote en este diorama

**tataitemita tte sakendetemo **Aunque tu grites "intenté notarlo"

**kikoenai sa PREDILECTION **No puedo escuchar "predilección"

**Capítulo 2. Cara a cara**

Metió la última de sus pertenencias con prisa en su mochila, se puso una chaqueta, cerró la cremallera y se colocó su bolsa al hombro. Rápidamente abrió la ventana de su habitación y se escabulló por ella cayendo felinamente al otro lado.

Era la primera vez que Ino escapaba de casa. Pero también era la primera vez que estaba determinada a luchar por su padre. Si nadie lograba entenderla más allá de un inútil 'lo siento' por la desaparición de Inoichi, entonces ella sola partiría en su búsqueda. No le pesaba desobedecer a su sensei ni a su madre, puesto que la mujer estaba completamente dormida en casa después de haberse tomado una media docena de calmantes.

La joven rubia corría velozmente por las calles, apenas iluminadas por la luna menguante, en dirección a las grandes puertas de Konoha. Una y otra vez repasaba las palabras que Asuma-sensei y Tsunade-sama le habían dicho el día anterior, ambos se habían negado a su petición de dejarla ir al Sunagakure…

''_Y peor aún…no voy a perdonar nunca a la Hokage por negarse a mandar ninjas en busca de mi padre. ¿Acaso no le importan sus shinobis? Pues parece que no…" _pensó

-¿Puedo saber a dónde se supone que estás yendo, problemática?- dijo Shikamaru bajando con un salto de la rama de un árbol, quedando frente a ella e interrumpiendo su carrera.

-¡Quítate, Shikamaru!-amenazó la joven, asustada aún por su repentina aparición-

-Aún no me has contestado-

-¡Este no es asunto tuyo, Shikamaru!- exclamó Ino- Voy a buscar a mi padre ¡Y no te atrevas a detenerme, porque te juro que te lastimaré!-

-Como siempre, sacando tus tontas conclusiones apresuradas…-suspiró resignadamente- Para empezar…¿Quién dice que tú podrías lastimarme a mí?

-¡Puedo hacerlo y lo sabes!- chilló ella furiosa pues parecía que el no la tomaba en serio-¡Shikamaru, yo no estoy jugando! Sé que Asuma-sensei te dijo que evitaras que me fuera, pero… tengo que ir al Sunagakure, te pido como amiga que me dejes ir…por favor…-dijo con un leve temblor en la voz- quiero ver a mi padre de nuevo-

El Nara calló unos segundos, en los cuales analizó esos brillantes ojos celestes- Siempre eres tan dramática. Déjame terminar, mujer. Yo nunca dije que iba a detenerte…- completó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos ante aquella mirada llorosa, entonces la joven balbuceó:- No lo harás? Pero creí que Asuma-sensei y tú…¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?-

-Porque ha venido a apoyarte- dijo Chouji saliendo de entre unos arbustos con una bolsa de papas fritas- Al igual que yo. Ninguno de nosotros vino a detenerte…Al contrario, vamos a ir contigo-

-¿Es enserio?…Chouji…Shikamaru…Se meterán en problemas-

-Nh…Eso nos tiene sin cuidado, tú lo sabes. Además…el padre de Chouji y el mío estaban

más que de acuerdo con la idea de buscar a Inoichi-san, y con eso nos basta- afirmó el Nara- Somos el nuevo Ino-Shika-Chou ahora. Siempre debemos estar juntos y apoyarnos mutuamente. Tú nos necesitas ahora, y aquí estamos para tí-

- Chicos…no sé… no sé qué decirles…yo…¡Muchas gracias, Shikamaru!-sollozó ella con dos lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla

-Ino-baka no llores- le sonrió el castaño colocándole torpemente una mano en su cabeza- Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Tenemos que irnos-

-Hai, Gomen…-murmuró ella secándoselas con las mangas de su chaqueta-Entonces…¡Vámonos, muchachos!

* * *

Llevaba tantas horas sentado allí. Leyendo y firmando, leyendo y firmando montones de pergaminos, documentos, permisos, solicitudes, deudas, pagos, manutenciones de la academia, informes, reportes y más pagos. Estaba adormilado y casi ya ni leía lo que firmaba y se limitaba a poner su sello.

Sus ojos aguamarina hallaban mayor distracción en mirar por la ventana de su despacho, aquellas ventiscas de arena que cubrían la aldea al medio día eran interesantes…eran hermosas, tan cambiantes.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus divagaciones, atrayendo la atención de sus orbes a la pulida puerta de madera. El joven Kaze-kage resopló enfadado dejando de lado su sello, para luego escudriñar con seriedad la entrada- Adelante…- gruñó- ¿Qué quieres Temari?

-Disculpa la interrupción Gaara…- dijo su hermana metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta. Lucía nerviosa y ¿acaso era un leve sonrojo lo que tenía en sus mejillas? - Han llegado unos ninjas de Konoha. Son los muchachos del equipo 10, pupilos de Asuma-san. Los recuerdas ¿verdad? Ino-chan, Chouji-kun y Shikamaru. Acaban de llegar a la aldea, al parecer han venido sin su sensei, aunque tampoco traen algún mensaje de Tsunade-sama-

-¿Y bien?- interrogó - ¿Porqué no vas a averiguar los asuntos que tienen en la aldea para que luego se marchen…?-

-Pero…– murmuró ella- es que en cuanto los saludé solicitaron tener una audiencia urgente contigo. Les expliqué que estabas ocupado, pero ella insistió en usar la fuerza si no le permitías verte. ¿Vas a recibirlos?

-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías –dijo cortantemente- Eso de las relaciones exteriores es cosa tuya, Temari. Creí que te agradaba mucho encargarte de esos asuntos con Konoha, especialmente ahora que tienes que trabajar con Shikamaru-kun – esto último lo dijo para comprobar su teoría.

-¡No!...Bueno no es que no me guste mi trabajo, pero…cuando trabajo con Shikamaru es…mejor. Me refiero a que el es muy diplomático y todo eso…¡Pero no creas que me agrada por alguna otra razón! Sólo…yo… -

-Si, entiendo – dijo él satisfecho pues ya había probado su punto- No tienes porqué sonrojarte tanto-

Temari carraspeó un poco roja como una cereza- Bien…yo…mira, tomándonos más enserio este asunto, te pido que los recibas ¿Si? Han venido desde Konoha para verte, y con todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente, con la muerte de todos esos ninjas…es lo menos que puedes hacer, mostrar un poco de cortesía para salvar nuestras muy débiles relaciones externas-

El kaze-kage la miró molesto. Odiaba cuando Temari sacaba lo de las 'buenas relaciones diplomáticas' para conseguir lo que quería. Esas relaciones eran lo mejor para el futuro de su aldea, y él como líder tenía que velar por lo mejor para ella…Diplomacia…cómo la odiaba - Mmm…está bien. Pero tienen que ser muy breves, tengo mucho que hacer…-

-¡Domo Arigatou, Gaara!- exclamó ella saliendo rápidamente del despacho de su hermano- Enseguida los hago pasar!- El muchacho suspiró resignado._ 'Al menos, ya que ellos no traen ningún documento oficial de la Gondaime, todo este asunto no tardará, además a Shikamaru-kun le disgustan las discusiones problemáticas…'_ pensó relajándose un poco en su asiento…

* * *

-Le agradecemos que nos haya recibido, Gaara-sama- comenzó a decir Shikamaru a la cabeza de su grupo. El joven Kaze-kage sólo se limitó a asentir mientras éstos se formaban delante de su escritorio. No pudo evitar centrar su atención en aquella extravagante joven de cabellos dorados que estaba entre los dos muchachos. Realmente jamás había visto una Kunoicho como ella, la observó de pies a cabeza llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que esa niña no podía ser una shinobi: Con esa piel tan blanca y tersa, esas piernas tan bien torneadas y sin defectos, con ese cabello rubio platino tan sedoso, con esas manos delicadas con impecable manicura…realmente debía ser una broma que llevara la banda de Konoha en su cintura.

-Hemos venido a presentarle algunos términos, dada la actual situación entre nuestros dos países. Esperamos que usted comprenda y pueda apoyarnos. Verá, necesitamos discutir asuntos de una gran prioridad para nosotros. Sobre los desaparecidos y muertos en combate en el 'Paso de la Serpiente'-

-¿Acaso los ha mandado Tsunade-sama?- inquirió Gaara

-No, la verdad- admitió el Nara apenado- Estamos aquí en una misión propia. Hemos venido a solicitar su apoyo en la búsqueda de un hombre que desapareció en esa batalla. Esta persona es muy importante para nosotros, y para nuestra aldea…que hemos venido hasta aquí dispuestos a dirigir una búsqueda. Siempre y cuando usted nos autorice y nos brinde los medios necesarios para…-

-No- siseó el pelirrojo sin desviar en ningún momento su atención de la rubia. La vio respingar y mirarlo gélidamente a causa de su respuesta, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos fríos centelleantes de odio-

-¿Cómo?...-murmuró Ino apretando sus puños con furia- ¿Cómo puede¿No¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Que no les daré ninguna autorización, ni ningún equipo para que pierdan el tiempo y los fondos de la aldea en algo tan inútil – contestó ligeramente divertido de verla temblar. ¿Acaso estaba reprimiendo sus impulsos para atacarlo¿Ella? Por Kami-sama, eran tan frágil, que no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería quebrar su fina cintura con la presión de su arena

-¿¡Cómo se atreve…!?-

-No pienso arriesgar a más de mis hombres buscando a Yamanaka-san- dijo con frialdad recorriéndola de pies a cabeza- De eso debe encargarse Konoha.

-¡ Él desapareció realizando una misión como favor a la Arena¡Es su responsabilidad¡No puede cruzarse de brazos¡Debido a su ineptitud como líder ocurrió esta tragedia, no puede…!

Gaara se levantó de repente colocando sus manos en el escritorio.

Shikamaru alarmado se adelantó para interponerse entre ellos, atrayendo a Ino a su pecho. Mientras los fríos ojos aguamarina del joven pelirrojo lucían tentados de hacer callar a la insolente muchacha- Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi compañera, Gaara-sama. Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, no puede negarnos aquel permiso, nosotros nos encargaremos de la misión. Verá, Inoichi-san es un amigo muy querido de mi familia, y de la Chouji. Pero para Ino él es su padre, ella es su única hija. Por eso, espero que usted comprenda, realmente quisiéramos su permi…

-Yamanaka-san…-llamó Gaara entrecerrando los ojos dirigiéndose a la rubia- Su padre era líder en esa misión, era SU misión, asignada por SU Hokage. No trate de hacerme responsable por la torpeza de su padre para realizar misiones, se han perdido muchos ninjas formidables en esa batalla, debería sentirse orgullosa de que su padre haya muerto cumpliendo su deber-

-¡El no está muerto, por Kami-sama¡Ese es el problema¡No han encontrado su cuerpo, él aún puede estar con vida!- Gritó ella siendo retenida por el brazo de Shikamaru-

-Las condiciones de vida en estas tierras son muy escasas, Yamanaka-san. No espero que lo entienda, pero todos sentimos la pérdida, el fracaso de Inoichi-sama en su misión le ha costado al Sunagakure mucho dinero, no puedo perder más mi tiempo en un hombre que de seguro ya no está con vida-

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico¿¡Así se hace llamar el Kaze-kage del Sunakagure¡Patetico¡No puedo creer que desprecie de ese modo la vida de aquellos que murieron defendiendo SU aldea¡Es un maldito insensible!-

-¡Ino!- exclamó Chouji tratando de calmarla- Por favor, ya basta. No sigas-

-Shikamaru-kun- interrumpió el pelirrojo volviendo a tomar asiento- Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro con respecto a este tema. No daré mi consentimiento a esta búsqueda. Por lo tanto, ahora te pediré que saques a tu equipo de aquí, especialmente a tu escandalosa compañera-

-Pero, Kaze-kage-sama…-balbuceó Chouji siendo callado por la fría mirada de Shikamaru-

-Como…usted diga, Gaara-sama- asintió el Nara tomando a Ino por los hombros y sacándola del despacho. Una vez la puerta fue cerrada por Temari, ésta encaró la mirada de su hermano. Estaba realmente molesta con él.

-Que niña más detestable…-murmuró él restándole importancia, dando media vuelta en su silla para admirar por los ventanales el exterior de la aldea- Gaara, no me des la espalda ¿Cómo pudiste decir semejantes cosas?

Suspiró tratando de calmar su molestia. Realmente aquella rubia le había exasperado con su vocecita chillona, y con su falta de respeto…ella no podía ser un ninja, debía ser una broma. Era ridículo pensar que esa inmadura pequeña fuese una kunoichi…

-¿¡Cómo pudiste obedecerle, Shikamaru!?-gritó ella deshaciéndose del agarre de su compañero-¿¡Acaso estás de su lado¿¡Acaso ya no te importa encontrar a mi padre¿¡Ya no te importo yo¿¡Acaso crees que él ya está muerto y no hay necesidad de buscarlo!?

Chouji suspiró resignado- Necesito mis patatas fritas para superar esto. Iré por mi equipaje- informó él perdiéndose por el pasillo, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. El Nara hizo ademán de seguir al Akimichi pero la voz de Ino le detuvo- ¿Piensas eso¿Ya no te importa encontrarlo?

-Ino…-susurró él volviéndose para abrazarla- Por favor cálmate, Ino…Sabes que yo jamás podría pensar eso- la rubia correspondió su abrazo dejó que sus lágrimas humedecieran el chaleco verde de su compañero- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo.

-No quiero…- balbuceó mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza- No quiero hacerme a la idea de que él esté muerto, no quiero perderlo, Shikamaru. No quiero perder a mi papá, no sabes lo horrible que es esta agonía…no sé si está muerto peor aún no sé si está vivo…Shikamaru, tengo miedo…nadie me ayuda, nadie parece que quiere hacerlo ¡Maldito…Kaze-kage!-

-Ya, relájate problemática…todo estará bien. Yo conseguiré que vayamos a buscarlo, tengo ciertas influencias aquí y de seguro puedo conseguir un permiso-

-Shikamaru…pero ya oíste al Kaze-kage…él..-

-Será un pequeño secreto, un secreto nuestro ¿Bien?- ella sonrió- ¿De verdad tú puedes, Shikamaru? Gracias y perdóname por mi descontrol allá adentro, no quería causarte problemas, pero siempre haces tanto por mí a pesar de que soy tan problemática. ¿Sabes? Aún hay algo que no entiendo…¿Por qué eres tan buen amigo mío?-

-¡Qué pregunta más tonta es esa!- regañó él en broma apretándola más fuerte contra él- Ino-baka, siempre tienes que arruinar los mejores momentos ¿verdad?

-Gomen…es sólo que, no sé que hice para merecer un gran amigo como tú, realmente aprecio mucho lo que haces Shika-kun- dijo ella logrando que el se apenara ante aquellas palabras.

-Disculpen…¿interrumpo?- llamó Temari encontrándolos a ambos en el pasillo. Tenía el rostro serio y fulminaba con sus ojos aguamarina a los dos compañeros de equipo. Ino inocentemente se separó del Nara y respondió casualmente:- No, para nada. Temari-san

-Ya veo- murmuró esta mirando inquisitivamente a Shikamaru logrando que este se sonrojara más aún y desviara la mirada- Vine a decirles que pasarán la noche aquí, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles después de lo que pasó. Mañana partirán si gustan-

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una leve reverencia la Yamanaka- Espero no te causemos muchas molestias, Temari-san-

-Oh no, para nada- dijo ella con ligero sarcasmo- Ahora, por favor síganme, los llevaré a sus habitaciones en el otro lado de la mansión-

-Hai- asintieron ambos siguiéndola silenciosamente. Avanzaron un par de pasillos cuando Shikamaru al fin dijo en un tono misterioso:- Hey Temari…Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo

-Dime

-Necesito que nos ayudes en un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente…-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**N/a:** Owari! Ya estuvo XD, allí termina el segundo capítulo, me he retrasado? Decid que no por favor! Es que rehice este cap 3 veces XD nunca estuve conforme con lo que escribí. Por eso al fin, después de ahogarme en 2 tazas de café logré estabilizarme y estar feliz con lo que he escrito, espero les guste y me dejen su mensaje Ok?

Se despide Sami-chan

Matta ne!


	3. Interés

Holas, aquí yo de nuevo jejeje con un nuevo capítulo. El cual va especialmente dedicado a mi querida hermanita Grecia-chan, que es mi fuente de inspiración y de apoyo. ¡Te quiero un montón!

Pero también quiero agradecer a estas maravillosas personas que me han dejado un review, son el pan de cada día para mí jejeje, es realmente muy reconfortante leer sus comentarios y me alegran mucho. Y como la mayoría de ellas son autoras, me halaga saber que también se han pasado por aquí, siendo que muchos de sus trabajos han sido mi inspiración. MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS:

Umino Megumi – L.I.T - Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga – Azuna Yuko - duLcE gAllETitA - Cori-C.A 

**Ahora si, podemos continuar con el fan fic, sentirse en la libertad de leer y dejarme mensajito con sus comentarios o.-**

**Predilection **

**Capítulo 3. Interés**

**iki mo dekinai **No puedo siquiera respirar

**joukyou shita de wa **Debajo de las circunstancias

**sugureta ai wo musaboru** Deseo un maravilloso amor

Ahí estaba. En medio del oscuro pasillo, a medianoche y forzando la cerradura del despacho del Kaze-kage del Sunagakure. Realmente eso no se veía bien desde ningún punto de vista. Si alguien llegaba a descubrirla, afectaría gravemente a las relaciones que Konoha tenía con la Arena…pero esta vez su misión requería correr con aquel riesgo.

Ino escuchó un clic en el mecanismo interno de la cerradura y sonrió satisfecha. Abrió la puerta y entró en el recinto donde la luna iluminaba escasamente la amplia habitación.

Shikamaru había logrado convencer a Temari para que les ayudara con la búsqueda de Inoichi. Y ella había aceptado gustosa incluso a hacerles una copia de un permiso para buscar al padre Ino. Pero a pesar de ser una copia exacta, no era válida ni legal hasta que tuviese el sello del kaze-kage en él. Por eso la joven Yamanaka estaba allí, para encontrar el sello, firmar la copia y salir sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hábilmente recorrió el escritorio, revolvió papeles, pergaminos y plumas, abrió todos los cajones hasta dar al fin con su objetivo. Tomó el sello y suspiró aliviada. Ahora sólo debía firmar la copia que llevaba asegurada en la cintura de su falda…pero cuando intentó caminar se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no respondían.

Miró hacia abajo, y vio que su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por un capullo de fina arena. Subió por su cintura, su cuello…ejerciendo presión suficiente para quitarle el aire-¿Pero qué…pasa?- gimió asustada.

- Realmente sus aptitudes ninja dan lástima- siseó una voz fría desde las sombras- Acaso el haberla hallado fisgoneando en mi despacho a estas horas ¿Es una muestra de "las verdaderas intenciones que tiene Konoha" para con Sunagakure? ¿Traición, Yamanaka-san? ¿O es sólo su torpe obstinación por creer que aún puede hacer algo por su padre?- el joven y pálido pelirrojo se dejó iluminar por la luna plateada provocándole escalofríos a Ino-

-Yo…no…-balbuceó ella tratando de respirar- detenga la arena-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-No puedo… –se quejó Ino, luchando contra la arena - Me cuesta…respirar, suélteme-

-Ésta acción suya, bien podría considerarse una alta violación al tratado de paz entre nuestras aldeas. Konoha estaría obligada a pagar por incumplirlo y usted sería destituida de su cargo, Yamanaka-san- informó acercándose-

-Me hago responsable…de esto, pero suélteme- jadeó

Gaara estudió el delicado rostro de la joven, afligido por la falta de aire, brillante por las aperladas gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente. Le gustaba verla así. A través de la arena adivinaba su frágil cintura, su suave piel…toda ella captaba su atención. En especial cuando jadeaba para respirar, cuando sus ojos celestes se enfocaban en los suyos con furia…

-No entiendo porqué continúa tan encaprichada con esto. Su padre ya no está con vida- comentó acercándose a su rostro con malicia, sus respiraciones chocaron entre sí- Ya entiéndalo, márchese y deje de causarme tantos problemas…

-¡No voy a irme! –exclamó esquivando los ojos aguamarina- Yo sé que él está vivo. Él cuenta conmigo, soy su hija y soy la única que puede encontrarlo. No lo abandonaré- El pelirrojo se percató del suave perfume de aquellos mechones dorados que caían en cascada. Eran largos y se veían sedosos…por un momento se preguntó qué se sentiría enredar sus dedos en esos perfumados y rubios cabellos. Negó con la cabeza para concentrarse…pero era muy difícil no prestar atención a esos detalles, todo el cuerpo de ella era demasiado provocativo…

-Sé que no lo comprende, pero es mi padre, y lo quiero más que a mi vida. Haré lo que sea para hallarlo…así usted intente detenerme o no-

-¿Lo que sea? Debo admitir que eso me intriga, Yamanaka-san. ¿A cuánto más estaría dispuesta por ese hombre? Deseo conocer los límites de esa cabezonería suya- Gaara tomó bruscamente la copia del permiso de la cintura de la falda de Ino, rozando en el proceso con sus dedos la piel de su estómago. Ella se sonrojó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos.

Él leyó el permiso mientras aflojaba la presión y la arena caía harineándose sobre la alfombra- Su irracionalidad ha capturado mi curiosidad. Pues yo conozco a la perfección mi aldea, sé cuáles son sus condiciones de vida, y sé cuánto duraría un hombre en el desierto. Inoichi-sama ya no puede estar vivo, porque incluso hallar su cadáver en las arenas de este cambiante ecosistema es una tarea imposible. Pero a pesar de eso usted insiste en desafiarme…-

-¿¡Que puede usted saber sobre mi padre!?- exclamó furiosa- Él es el líder del clan Yamanaka, yo confío en las habilidades de mi familia. Sé de lo que somos capaces y puedo asegurarle que mi padre es uno de los mejores. ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre él o sobre mí, así que no tiene derecho alguno de decir…!-

Él se abalanzó sobre Ino, haciéndola retroceder para quedar acorralada entre la pared y los fuertes brazos del muchacho, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, viéndola como si fuera la peor molestia del mundo. Sus orbes eran intimidantes –Ya es hora de que aprenda cual es su lugar, Yamanaka-san. Las cosas no se consiguen así, deje sus infantilismos a un lado porque ya han agotado con mi paciencia-

Ino apenas respiraba, incapaz de ignorar los trabajados rasgos de su rostro, sus fríos ojos, sus finos labios, su piel pálida, sus amplios hombros...todo acompañado de su amenazadora voz, eran un conjunto demasiado atractivo, eso estaba mal.

-Voy a firmar ese permiso. Pero al menos deseo sacar provecho de su testarudez y de todo este asunto ya que usted no piensa cambiar de parecer-

Ino le miró sin comprender- Mi aldea aún necesita deshacerse de esos 'Areneros' ya que la misión de Inoichi-sama fue un fracaso. Y como estaré perdiendo más tiempo en ese hombre durante esta búsqueda suya, creo que lo más justo es que Konoha mande nuevos escuadrones de ninjas sin cobrarle nada a la Arena hasta eliminar a esos rebeldes

-No puede hacer eso. Konoha ya perdió muchos hombres aquí, no puede pedir refuerzos sin pagar por ellos…-

-¿No puedo?- preguntó seductoramente quitándole el aire- Inoichi-sama era el líder de esa misión, él falló y le hizo perder dinero a mi aldea. Y ahora usted me propone hallarlo, déjeme ponerlo así: Si lo halla entonces, supondremos que Konoha no me debe nada, pero si está muerto….entonces su aldea se verá obligada a pagar esos refuerzos- Él firmó el pergamino con su sello y se lo extendió a Ino- Allí está su permiso, y es más…mi equipo les acompañará personalmente dada la oficialidad del asunto.

Ino tomó el papel

-Pero que conste Yamanaka-san, sólo tendrá el tiempo plazo de una semana para hallarlo ¿me escuchó?-

-Sí, Kazekage-sama. Pero me temo que me veré obligada a decepcionarlo pues no me rendiré hasta hallarlo. Y no ganará esta apuesta…-

Él se dio la vuelta y dijo:- Eso ya lo veremos cuando termine por cargarla en brazos para rescatarla de las fauces del desierto del Sunagakure después de hallar el cuerpo sin vida de Inoichi-sama – él salió de la habitación. Dejando a una Ino con escalofríos en su cuerpo. Sola en el despacho. Ahora si se había metido en problemas. Los fondos monetarios de Konoha estaban en juego, si Tsunade-sama lo llegara a saber…

¡Ino ni siquiera tenía permiso para estar allí en Sunagakure! ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?...

Se abrazó a sí misma, recordando las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con el pelirrojo…y al instante se sonrojó. Eso era un error. Él sólo era un tipo extraño, orgulloso y obstinado, quizás casi igual a ella, y no podía siquiera pensar en sentir atracción hacia él.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, ahora lo más importante era su padre, no el atractivo brillo de los fríos ojos del Kaze-kage…sí, lo más importante era probarle a ése creído que ella no se quebraría nunca. Y que no haría fracasar a su aldea ¡Ya estaba decidido!

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-Nunca voy a entender a Gaara- gruñó Kankurou colocándose su gastada mochila sobre sus hombros.

-No te quejes, hermano. Esto es por el bien de nuestras relaciones con Konoha- sonrió Temari – Además, respirar un poco de aire freso te hará bien. Pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado en tu habitación con tus marionetas-

Kankurou suspiró resignado. Odiaba que su hermanita lo metiera en sus líos sólo porque era parte de la primera familia del Sunagakure. Echó una ojeada a las fuertes ráfagas de arena que se veían en el exterior de los muros de la aldea- Este no será un viaje placentero- murmuró el marionetero viendo las complicaciones del clima.

-¿Y porqué Gaara ha tomado así de repente la decisión de acompañarlos? Creí que la búsqueda de ese hombre no tenía sentido para él-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo sé. Pero es bueno que comience a interesarse por los asuntos con las otras aldeas ¿no te parece, hermano?- sonrió Temari

-mmm…sí, como digas- _'Algo importante debe estar impulsándole, ¿pero qué?' _Observó a lo lejos a su hermano, junto a las enormes puertas de la aldea. Cerca estaban los tres muchachos del equipo 10 de Asuma-san probándose las ropas que la Arena les había prestado para su viaje por el desierto.

-Me gusta mucho esta tela, es suave como algodón- sonrió Ino haciendo una pose de modelo ante sus compañeros- Y me queda muy bien ¿verdad? - Llevaba un vestido violeta de mangas largas hasta por arriba de la rodilla, ajustado, con una capucha que le protegería de las ventiscas. Los otros vestían similar.

-Yo creo que te ves como siempre Ino-baka- comentó Shikamaru haciéndola enfadar

- Vamos, no seas así, se ve muy bonita, admítelo Shikamaru - defendió Chouji con una sonrisa-

Kankurou miraba aburrido el desenlace de la discusión. Se detuvo un momento en la tal Yamanaka Ino, pues aquella rubia no era lo que esperaba de una Kunoichi de Konoha, se veía demasiado delicada, no aguantaría ni un minuto bajo las ventiscas de arena…El marionetero buscó con la mirada a su hermano…¡Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó! Su pequeño pelirrojo también estaba observando a la rubia con detenimiento. Kankurou parpadeó un par de veces. Y sí…su hermano seguía estando muy atento a los movimientos de la muchacha…

-Gaara…podría ser que tú…-

-¡Kankurou-san, ya estamos listos para partir!- le llamó Ino desde lejos agitando su mano. El marionetero la observó despectivamente, estudiando los rasgos delicados de ese rostro de muñeca. Contuvo una risita antes de comenzar a caminar junto con ellos hacia las puertas. Allí vio a Ino encontrarse con Gaara, y ésta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le dijo algunas cosas que provocaron en el pelirrojo un cambio de expresión muy sutil, que sólo Kankurou notó. La mueca de su hermanito era una mueca de genuina curiosidad…e interés por ella.

'_Enserio…podría ser que esa niña se traiga más entre manos de lo que sospecho…' _pensó Kankurou.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

Ino traspilló por cuarta vez en la profunda y caliente arena. Maldijo quedamente mientras volvía a marchar al final de la fila. Llevaban caminando muchísimo tiempo, bajo el sol y con las ventiscas resoplando tras ellos, el sol ya se estaba poniendo al oeste y no habían hecho una sola parada.

La rubia estaba cansada, no lo negaba. Le dolían los pies, y la arena le molestaba dentro de sus zapatos. Sus piernas le temblaban, su rostro estaba sonrojado, se sentía deshidratada y a su cabello muy despeinado. No podía ser peor.

-Eh…Disculpa, Temari-san- llamó ella captando pronto su atención de la joven- ¿Aún falta mucho para llegar al paso de la serpiente? Es que llevamos mucho tiempo caminando…y yo creí que…-

-Sólo faltan un par de kilómetros si no me equivoco- informó alegremente- ¿Por qué? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, para nada. Estoy en perfectas condiciones -

-¿Tienes problemas para seguirnos el paso, pequeña? - preguntó Kankurou escuchando la conversación de las dos rubias. El marionetero notó al instante que Gaara también volteaba la cabeza para ver a la kunoichi- Luces al borde del desmayo. No me digas que tendré que cargarla, Temari…-

-¡Hermano! Ese no es un comentario apropiado- regañó su hermana- Hemos caminado mucho, y es comprensible que se haya cansado, ellos no están acostumbrados a…-

-No tendrás que cargar a nadie- dijo fríamente la Yamanaka- Estoy bien, no estoy cansada. Y no necesito de la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos la tuya Kakurou-san-

-¿Y quién dice que te la brindaría? En lo que a mí respecta tú no perteneces aquí, y no deberías haber venido. Porque veo que sólo serás una carga- Ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes que pronto pasaron a ser asesinas-

-¡Nadie va a ser cargado por nadie! ¿Me oyen?- exclamó de repente Shikamaru subiendo a una loma de arena- Más vale que detengan su tonta pelea, porque eso no nos ayudará en nuestra misión. Trabajo en equipo es vital. Además…por si no se han dado cuenta, ya hemos llegado-

-¿De qué hablas, Shikamaru?- preguntó Kankurou subiendo con él al montículo-

-Allá está el Paso de la Serpiente- anunció el Nara tranquilamente viendo las enormes formaciones rocosas alzarse sobre las arenas del desierto. Eran realmente hermosas al atardecer y parecían brillar en diferentes tonos de naranja…

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-Sea bienvenido Kazekage-sama- saludó el líder del escuadrón ambu saliendo al encuentro del pelirrojo y sus acompañantes- Temari-san, Kankurou-sama-

El escuadrón especial de ambus de la arena, habían establecido un improvisado campamento en las profundidades de las rocas del Paso, pues algunos de los cadáveres aún no habían podido ser identificados a causa del daño en sus cuerpos, aún reunían pistas sobre los causantes de aquella tragedia y aún as pertenencias de los shinobis debían ser recuperadas de lo que quedaba del campamento de Konoha.

-¿Algo nuevo que reportar?- preguntó, viendo como Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se adentraban explorando las maravillosas cavernas que habían dentro de esas profundas rocas -No, aún no señor. Lo lamentamos, pero ha sido muy difícil aún para nosotros recavar información en las condiciones que se encuentra ese perímetro-

-Y lo más curioso, Kazekage-sama…es que a pesar de que hemos confirmado en cierto modo que los areneros estuvieron aquí, hay otro factor que nos perturba. Es la presencia de unos enormes rasguños en las rocas que no pudieron ser causadas por ningún humano. Garras, que también se confirman en los cuerpos destazados por completo de algunos shinobis, pareciesen las marcas de alguna bestia-

-Ya veo…-murmuró pensativo el pelirrojo recorriendo con una mano la superficie irregular de la pared-

-Bien, como ya es tarde. Les escoltaremos hasta la posada de la frontera noreste. Allí iban a pasar la noche ¿verdad?- preguntó otro ambu, recibiendo un asentimiento del Kazekage- Entonces recomendaría partir ya, para que alcancen una buena cena-

-Sí, gracias- sonrió el grupo de Asuma-sensei-

-Ahh disculpe señorita ¿Usted es la hija de Inoichi-sama? – preguntó un ambu mientras tomaba un paquete entre sus mano. Ino asintió- Me pareció reconocer esos ojos del clan Yamanaka. Pues mire…hemos hallado parte de las pertenencias de su padre mientras registrábamos el campamento. Son sólo algunos cuadernos de notas y cartas. Íbamos a mandárselas a Konoha, pero ya que está usted aquí…

La rubia estaba en shock y con un leve empujón de Shikamaru por fin pudo moverse y acercarse al ambu para tomar el paquete que le extendía. Pero justo cuando iba a tomarlo, unas fuertes manos se lo arrebataron. Ino miró furiosa al pelirrojo que ahora se alejaba con las pertenencias de su padre en sus manos-

-¿¡Qué demonios cree que está haciendo, maldición!?- gritó fuera de sí- Son las cosas de mi padre, no tiene ningún derecho a quitármelas. Tengo que verlas, son sus cosas-

-Kazekage-sama…-cuestionó el ambu consternado ante la situación, pero los ojos fríos del líder de la aldea le silenciaron- Yo me quedaré con esto hasta que vea conveniente dárselos a Yamanaka-san-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Ya me oyó, estoy en todo mi derecho de ver estos objetos que quizás nos lleven a descubrir la causa de su muerte y/o desaparición- contestó pasivamente

-Con todo respeto, señor. Hemos revisado de antemano esas pertenencias y no hallamos nada-

-Eso se dirá luego de que yo las vea- Gaara salió al exterior seguido de sus hermanos dejando a Ino temblando de furia- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

-Cálmate, por favor- le dijo Shikamaru tratando de tomarla por lo hombros pero ella escapó a su tacto.

-¿¡Nuevamente estás de su lado!? ¿¡Por qué permites que me haga esto!? ¿¡Es que acaso nuestra amistad ya no te importa para nada!? ¿¡O es que le has jurado lealtad al Sunagakure antes que a Konoha!? ¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru!- exclamó dejándolo atrás y siendo seguida por un preocupado Chouji.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

N/A: Terminado, uno más para mi registro n.n ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Me esforcé mucho con este capítulo, no tienen idea. Francamente creo que es uno de los más difíciles, reescribí varias veces la primera escena en el despacho XD no me terminaba de convencer pero creo que como ha quedado….está bien ¿verdad? ¿no? Ya saben, dejadme sus comentarios, críticas y demás, por favor. Todas serán bien recibidas, hasta la próxima…

Mata ne!


	4. Entre nosotros

**Hola a todos! (esquivo una botella vacía) Ehhh n.nU si, si ya sé que me tardé siglos en actualizar y eso que ya tenía la mitad del fic escrito hace mucho, pero mi computadora falleció (bueno, el monitor se quemó ¬¬) y al fin a resucitado x.x y he podido continuar.**

**El capítulo de hoy está especialmente dedicado a mi querida hermanita Grecia, que ha sido mi musa durante todo este tiempo. También quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y me apoyaron para seguir adelante, me gustaría agradecerles uno por uno, pero n.nU sé que preferirán leer cuanto antes así que…mejor dejo de dar lata y dejo que lean en paz **

**Predilection**

**Capítulo 4. Entre nosotros**

**Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto** [No puede ser suficiente Más que palabras es lo que quiero

**Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii **No me dejes caer, quiero que esto sea revelado

**One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita **Una noche más, incluso si la cicatriz permanece

**kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni **Los ojos que miraste, fueron lo primero que viste.

Su visión era borrosa a causa del espeso vapor que ascendía del agua. Se sentía muy a gusto en aquellas termas, relajando sus tensos músculos después del tortuoso recorrido, y realmente no deseaba salir tan pronto de ellas. Pero ahora su principal prioridad era continuar con su misión…no estarse con ese tipo de comodidades.

Ino suspiró, sujetó la húmeda toalla a su cuerpo y murmuró con pesadez:- Voy a salir ya. Hoy dormiré temprano para poder madrugar mañana-

-Como quieras- contestó Temari aún con sus ojos cerrados- Yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos- oyó a la menor ponerse de pie, y escurrirse su largo y platinado cabello- Te has cansado mucho el día de hoy ¿verdad, Ino-san? -

-…-La Yamanaka no contestó, bajó la cabeza y se sintió realmente avergonzada ante la mención de aquel tema-…Yo…yo te prometo que mañana me desempeñaré mejor, Temari-san-

-Relájate, no importa. Como le dije a mi hermano Kankurou, es normal que te cansaras, no estás acostumbrada a este ambiente- dijo mirándola comprensivamente-

-No, no es aceptable -gruñó ella apretando sus puños- Aprecio tus buenas intenciones, Temari-san, pero no quiero que salgas en mi defensa delante de tus hermanos otra vez. Ellos creen que soy una completa inútil, que soy lo peor...en especial _él_, y no quiero darle más motivos para que siga pensando eso de mí-

La hermana del Kazekage sonrió. Recorrió con sus claros ojos la estilizada y delicada figura de Ino, aceptando que no podía culpar a sus hermanos por pensar eso de aquella niña. Con ese cuerpo tan perfecto era difícil creerla apta para ser ninja, pero aún así…Temari creía que, a pesar de que Ino no fuese un genio natural del clan Yamanaka, tampoco era una completa inútil como Kankurou y Gaara creían.

-Él me subestima. Y no lo pienso tolerar más- se dijo a sí misma- Es realmente patético que me cansara hoy, no tengo excusa. Soy una kunoichi entrenada para ser un arma bajo cualquier circunstancia. No volveré a flaquear…-

–Ya veo- musitó Temari- Comprendo como te sientes, y descuida…ya no volveré a interferir en tus asuntos -

-Te lo agradezco mucho- sonrió antes de dirigirse a los vestidores.

-Pero sabes…- le llamó la mayor- el hecho de que todo esto te ponga tan tensa y nerviosa, no es excusa suficiente para tratar de ese modo tan doloroso e infantil a los demás- Ino se volteó confundida y se sintió más aturdida aún al ver los ojos fríos de Temari sobre ella- Shikamaru no se merecía esas palabras el día de hoy. Te excediste. Tú mejor que nadie debe saber que el jamás se pondría en contra tuya, o traicionaría a tu aldea. Hasta ahora sólo he visto cómo te apoya, protege y busca lo mejor para ti- dijo con la voz impregnada en evidentes celos- Sólo desea cuidarte, porque mi hermano puede llegar a ser difícil a veces. Shikamaru no se lo merecía, Ino. Por favor, piensa en eso cuando te vayas a dormir-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No pudo más que darle toda la razón a Temari mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo, dejando mojado el suelo de madera a causa de sus pies húmedos y descalzos. Su mejor amigo no tenía la culpa de que el Kage del país del viento fuese un grandísimo idiota que le sacara de quicio. Ino deseaba disculparse cuanto antes con Shikamaru.

Llevaba su cabello rubio suelto y mojado, una yukata sencilla color crema para dormir, mientras sus demás ropas eran lavadas por el servicio. Les habían recibido con una exquisita cena, un relajante baño y ahora con mullidas camas esperando en sus habitaciones, recámaras que compartirían en parejas para mayor practicidad. Las dos rubias Kunoichis tenían una, Chouji y Shikamaru otra, y por último el joven Kazekage había tomado la siguiente con su hermano mayor.

Ino buscó por el pasillo algún rastro del Nara, pero no había nadie en su recámara, por lo que supuso que todos seguirían en las termas para hombres aún. Cuando ella iba de regreso a su recámara, pasó por la de los hermano del Suna, encontrándose con la puerta entreabierta misteriosamente. Intentó ver dentro, pero las luces estaban apagadas…

De pronto oyó el rechinido de la ventana al ser abierta, luego pasos pesados sobre el alfombrado recinto y una casi imperceptible presencia desconocida…

'_Hay alguien en la habitación de Gaara-sama'_ pensó nerviosa tomando un jarrón próximo en la mesita del pasillo _'¿Serán los rebeldes? ¿Qué hago? No hay tiempo para ir por los demás. Tengo que detenerlos' _Con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir, aspiró con fuerza y empujó la puerta, entrando hasta el centro de la recámara con su jarrón en alto-¡Alto, deténganse ahora mis …!-

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron en sorpresa y se detuvo en seco. Apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, pudo reconocer una figura delineada contra la plateada luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Sintió el aire escasear, la sangre subir a su rostro- Yo…yo… - ni podía hablar bien, lo que provocó que los ojos aguamarina de aquella persona se fijaran asesinos sobre ella.

Gaara estaba de pie junto a su cama, a medio vestir. Sólo con sus largos pantalones puestos y el resto…era su blanca piel expuesta. Tenía una toalla en la mano con la que posiblemente hubiese estado secándose sus cabellos hasta que ella entró sorpresivamente.

La joven no podía articular palabra ante aquel espectáculo, y tampoco podía evitar recorrer con sus sorprendidos ojos todo el trabajado y fuerte torso del Kazekage.

-¿Puedo saber a qué demonios está jugando?- preguntó él tranquilamente, aunque internamente muy inquieto por aquella mirada femenina tan penetrante sobre él. Notó el precioso sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, y sintió un cosquilleo al saberse estudiado por esas orbes celestes.

-Yo…lo siento- balbuceó aún perdida en los marcados abdominales del pelirrojo. Él carraspeó un poco sacándola de su ensoñación y sonrojándola más. Ino cerró sus ojos con fuerza y vergüenza luego se inclinó levemente - Discúlpeme, Gaara-sama. No era mi intensión entrar así. Es que…escuché un ruido, sentí algo extraño y creí…que…era un intruso…así que…-

-Realmente es patética- gruñó volviendo a la tarea de secarse sus rojizos cabellos con la toalla. Dejando a la rubia ensoñada ante sus movimientos- Fui yo quien abrió la ventana. Si en verdad fuese una kunoichi, se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, logrando enfurecerla, entonces ella replicó:- Sí sentí una presencia, y no era la suya, estoy segura que…

- En todo caso- le interrumpió Gaara- si hubiera habido un verdadero intruso dudo mucho que le causara mucho daño sólo con un florero, Yamanaka-san-

-¡Trataba de protegerlo! No quería que alguien le emboscara en su habitación- exclamó

-¿Ahora soy yo quien necesita protección?- preguntó sarcástico- Hágame un favor y sólo preocúpese por cuidar de usted misma-

-… Cretino…- Ella estaba roja de furia y vergüenza- ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien entonces! ¡No volveré a preocuparme, veo que su orgullo es más grande que su falta de modales!¡No sé como puede alguien como usted ser el líder de una aldea, no tiene el mínimo interés …-

En otra circunstancia, quizás Gaara ya hubiera hecho una locura ante aquella incitación tan atrevida. Pero un ruido lejano en el exterior llamó su atención, y luego lo invadió una sensación de peligro que era mucho más importante que la chillona voz de la rubia y sus infantiles reclamos. Caminó hasta la ventana y escudriñó la noche. Algo estaba vigilándoles.

-¿Está escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? ¡No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de ignorarme de esta manera, y ni siquiera se disculpa por semejante falta de respeto!-

-Cállese- ordenó, ahora preocupado por la presencia que sentía venir-

-¡Ya estoy más que harta de su actitud! ¡Nadie le obliga a permanecer aquí, puede irse a su mansión, yo no voy a engañarlo, terminaré sola con esta búsqueda, no necesito de su…- De pronto sintió como él la rodeaba con su cuerpo y rápidamente era empujaba contra la cama.

Ino jadeó ante el brusco movimiento. Y en cuanto su espalda tocó las suaves sábanas sintió la exquisita fricción entre sus cuerpos, el peso cálido del pelirrojo sobre ella, su aroma, la firmeza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel…y algo más…un accidental roce entre sus labios, una brusca y torpe caricia entre sus bocas, fugaz, y demasiado estimulante para ambos.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose de lleno con las confundidas y asustadas orbes aguamarina del joven. Sus bocas aún estaban unidas y ambos podían leer en el otro: Duda, consternación, confusión, miedo…y deseo por más. Por primera vez, Ino pudo sentir temblar al kazekage mientras se separaban apenas milímetros, solo lo necesario para que sus respiraciones agitadas chocaran entre sí, creando mayor tensión y calor.

-yo…-balbuceó Gaara tratando de articular alguna disculpa, pero el hecho de decir cualquier palabra sólo volvería a provocar el toque de sus labios debido a su cercanía, y él estaba aterrado ante las nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo ante el hecho de tener a la sensual joven debajo suyo, jadeante, indefensa, con sus cabellos dorados desparramados en la cama, tan cerca…ambos en una posición tan apremiante, ella con su boca entreabierta incitándolo de una forma muy inocente y atrevida a besarle de nuevo...

-Ga…Gaara-sama- gimió ella volviendo a rozar intencionalmente los labios del pelirrojo, pues al tenerlo tan cerca era inevitable caer rendida ante sus atractivas facciones. Ambos se acercaron simultáneamente sabiéndose correspondidos, terminando en un encuentro desesperado entre sus bocas. Él la besó. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad ante el dulce sabor y la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ino se permitió palpar con mayor libertad la firmeza del torso, y la piel fría del muchacho…haciéndole estremecer…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara no podía creer que estuviese besándola de esa manera, besando a esa desesperante niña que para él era una total molestia. No podía concebir que las delicadas manos de la Yamanaka le quemaran la piel al acariciarle de ese modo. No podía hilvanar ideas, solo podía disfrutar…

Se sentía en el mismo cielo mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos rojizos, sentía escalofríos y descargas eléctricas como nunca antes en su vida, claro que nunca antes había estado en una posición tan íntima con una chica…y mucho menos se había sentido correspondido con tanta pasión por alguien. Porque ya no era un secreto que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, y lo incitaba a continuar, adoptando posiciones más cómodas, obligándolo a rozar deliberadamente el cuerpo curvilíneo de Ino…

…

De pronto aquella atmósfera cargada de confusas sensaciones…se vio interrumpido por el molesto rechinido de la puerta, el clic del interruptor de luz, y luego por el fuerte resplandor blanco de la luz inundando la habitación.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron automáticamente volteando a ver al recién llegado que los había encontrado en una situación realmente comprometedora. Tanto Ino como Gaara palidecieron al ver de pie a un muy sorprendido Kankurou sujetándose al marco de la puerta, éste tenía los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

El pelirrojo tragó ruidosamente mientras se quitaba de encima de ella con las piernas temblándole ligeramente. Ella por su parte intentaba desesperadamente alisar su yukata y su cabello mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo…bueno…- balbuceó el marionetista pasándose una mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo- Oye Gaara, no sabía que te gustaran las de su tipo- luego sonrió maliciosamente- Tampoco sabía que fueras tan zarpado como para querer hacérselo aquí mismo-

Era difícil saber donde terminaba el color rojo de su cabello y dónde comenzaba el rojo brillante de su rostro, estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo sostenerle la mirada al castaño, pero aún así no permitiría que él le siguiese humillando.

-Te equivocas, a mi las de su tipo no me gustan – dijo el kazekage fingiendo seriedad. Pero Ino sintió una punzada en su pecho, y bajó la cabeza con tristeza, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Realmente esas palabras le habían dolido demasiado.

-Ahh bien, como digas. En fin, sólo vine por mi ropa de dormir…ya me voy. Por cierto, si quieren pueden continuar, no los interrumpiré más ¿Les apago la luz de nuevo?- rió por lo bajo el castaño haciendo ademán de salir pero su hermano menor lo interrumpió mirándolo asesinamente-

-¡Deja de estar jugando! Por si no te has dado cuenta, Kakurou, mientras te estás riendo por tonterías, hay alguien que intentó explotar toda la habitación con explosivos- Tanto Ino como el castaño no entendieron a qué se refería- Mira allí sobre la pared – indicó fastidiado el pelirrojo. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver 7 kunais certeramente clavados en la pared frente a las ventanas, todos los cuchillos con un pergamino explosivo que por gracia de Kami no habían explotado aún.

-No…no puede ser- el marionetista se acercó y miró detenidamente los explosivos- Los que lanzaron esto ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Seguirán allí?-

-No, ya se marcharon- comentó Gaara- Su presencia se disipó hace mucho. No sé que pretendían, pero si esos pergaminos hubiesen funcionado, la habitación entera estaría hecha añicos- él observó disimuladamente a la rubia que estaba en silencio y con su semblante entristecido por alguna razón.

Ino ahora entendía la razón por la que él hizo lo que hizo, la razón de haberla lanzado contra la cama había sido sólo para intentaba protegerla de la explosión, sólo eso…no lo que ella había pensado, no lo que ella ahora deseaba que hubiese sido. Pero el beso…¿Qué había sido eso? No era necesario que la hubiese besado…-

-Es verdad - dijo Kakurou- Este pergamino explosivo, es de los que usan los Areneros, esos malditos, talvez no debiste venir Gaara, es peligroso. Ya saben que estás aquí, y tú sabes que desean matarte para tomar la aldea…-

-Puedo defenderme solo-

-Lo sé, solo digo que…-

-Kankurou, no quiero tocar más el asunto- le calló el muchacho- Ahora haz el favor de escoltar a Yamanaka-san a su habitación. Mañana partiremos al amanecer, necesitan descansar y dejarme ambos en paz-

-¡Yo no necesito que él me escolte, yo puedo…!- Pero la gélida mirada que ambos muchachos le dirigieron bastaron para silenciarla y salir hecha una furia por la puerta, seguida, lamentablemente, por el marionetista.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la recámara de las dos chicas, ella sin dirigirle una palabra hizo ademán de entrar pero la mano del castaño sobre la puerta la detuvo- Te advierto, pequeña, que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ino confundida mirando al sujeto como si se hubiese vuelto loco de repente. Pero el castaño era intimidante aunque no tuviese su maquillaje habitual- No es momento para que estés jugando, la situación se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, ellos ya saben que estamos aquí. Estamos en las fauces del lobo, y todo por culpa tuya, mejor es que dejes de tontear porque dudo mucho que mi hermanito pueda tomarse enserio a alguien como tú- el sonrió levemente de lado- pero talvez puedas interesarle a alguien más en el equipo, quien sabe- comentó insinuante-

-¡Yo no estoy intentando nada con su hermano, Kankurou-san!- gritó furiosa pero el la acorraló más-

-Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo te digo que no es momento para que juegues, porque te advierto que esa preciosa carita de muñeca no te salvará de los Areneros-

Después de eso, el muchacho se marchó de vuelta a su habitación. Dejando a Ino pensando en demasiadas cosas por una noche y con un dolor profundo en su corazón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Realmente le gustaba el alba. Esa brisa fresca del amanecer siempre lograba despejarle los pensamientos, y vaya que ahora lo necesitaba.

Gaara estaba de pie ante los grandes ventanales del comedor de la posada, recibiendo el aire frío del exterior. Aún era muy temprano y dudaba que alguno de su equipo estuviese despierto. Lo cual agradecía, porque realmente estaba cansado, como hace mucho no se sentía…

El hecho de quedarse en vigilia algunas noches no era problema para él, estaba acostumbrado a no dormir como una persona normal, pues su cuerpo a veces no se lo pedía. Pero hasta ayer había experimentado la completa tortura de querer dormir, y no poder hacerlo…

El pelirrojo se había acostado antes de que Kankurou volviera a fusilarle con preguntas, fingió dormir cuando su hermano mayor llegó. Pero una vez intentó recostar su cabeza en la almohada, el recuerdo del rostro asustado, pálido, terso y delicado de la Yamanaka asaltó sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta en la cama tratando de inducirse el sueño, pero sólo recordó esa cascada de rizos dorados extendidos en sus sábanas, su dulce perfume aún impregnado en las almohadas, sus brillantes ojos, su calidez…sin importar cuántas veces se revolcara en la cama no podía escapar del aroma de la rubia aún en los cobertores.

Dormir era imposible. Por lo que se levantó y montó guardia toda la noche por si algún arenero estaba vigilando la posada. Pasó más de 30 veces por la puerta de las chicas 'asegurándose de que ellas estuviesen a salvo', aunque la verdad era que se detenía allí esperanzado de ver salir a Ino de su habitación…

-Ese beso…no era lo que yo pretendía- murmuró llevándose una mano a sus labios. Él sólo había querido salvarla de la explosión (que nunca vino) no forzar un beso entre ambos. _'Aunque debo admitir, que el segundo beso…no fue para nada forzado'_ admitió con una media sonrisa

Escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo y agudizó sus sentidos. La presencia no era otra que la de Shikamaru, ese andar lento y perezoso era suyo. Le escuchó bostezar ruidosamente, pero nunca entró al comedor, puesto que una voz demasiado familiar le llamó- ¡Shikamaru! Espérame, por favor-

-Ohayo ya, Ino…- balbuceó el Nara encontrándose con la rubia que aún vestía su yukata de dormir, y el cabello aún despeinado-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? No deberías hacer

tanto ruido, despertarás al resto de la posada-

-Lo siento- murmuró ella

Gaara se tensó al darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha, y sin poder evitar su curiosidad se escondió detrás de la pared para escuchar clandestinamente la conversación que ambos amigos tenían-

-Ya no importa, no te disculpes. Igual no creo que nadie te oyera. Venga, vamos a ver que desayunaremos-

-Es que en verdad lo siento Shikamaru-

-Baka, te digo que ya no impor…-

-No me refiero a eso- dijo la rubia luciendo muy culpable, y llamando la atención del joven- Me refiero a lo de ayer, lo que dije…no debí decirte esas cosas, lo siento tanto. Perdóname, es que me siento tan impotente en estos momentos que terminé diciendo cosas muy…- Shikamaru le calló colocándole un dedo sobre sus rosados labios, y sonriendo suavemente-

-Tan problemática como siempre. Sabes bien que yo no me enojaría contigo por algo como eso. Todo está bien-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó tomando la mano de Shikamaru entre las suyas-

-Enserio- comentó éste- Pero de veras me enojaré contigo si no me dejas ir a desayunar algo pronto- amenazó en broma jalándola de la mano hacia el comedor. Ella rió infantilmente- ¡Hey, detente. Tengo el cabello hecho un nido, no puedo presentarme así a desayunar!-

-Estás bien, Ino, tú siempre estás bien- dijo él logrando que ella se sonrojara ante el comentario. Ambos entraron al comedor riendo, para luego encontrarse de frente con el inexpresivo kazekage que escudriñaba por las ventanas.

-Ohayo Gozaimashita Gaara-sama- saludó respetuoso Shikamaru aún con la mano de Ino presa de la suya. La rubia esquivó la mirada de éste cuando el pelirrojo se volteó con la expresión gélida clavada en el castaño Nara.

-Desayuna rápido, y en cuanto termines prepara el equipaje y las provisiones para partir en dos horas- gruñó Gaara saliendo del comedor, el shinobi se extrañó de la actitud tan fría del kazekage para con él, siempre se habían llevado bien y con mucha cortesía, no entendía porqué actuaba así-

-¿No va a desayunar?- preguntó inocentemente el castaño recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de esos ojos aguamarina- No tengo hambre, acabo de perder el apetito…-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Continuará…(Pronto, espero) U**

**Y bien? Que tal? Qué opinan? Valió la pena la espera? XD Si valió la pena dejadme review onegai n.nU y si no, y si desean tirarme un par de tomatazos y ladrillazos por mi tardanza entonces…también dejad review O.o jejeje, prometo esforzarme más, y nuevamente me disculpo por mi tardanza, hasta la próxima actualización, se despide:**

**Sami-chan o.-**


	5. Lo que me gusta

**¡Mi pc al fin vive! (Sami solloza) Realmente me siento muy mal de haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero fue culpa de mi computadora que murió por varios días y al fin a resucitado, espero les guste el capítulo porque le puse mucho empeño para escribirlo en una noche x.x como compensación a su infinita paciencia. Ahora si agradecimiento especiales a:**

**duLcE gAllETitA** (Mi adorada hermanita, mil gracias por el comentario, te quiero un montón, tu eres la razón de mi vida ) **Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga** (Mi fiel lectora, muchisimas gracias por tus bellísimos reviews que me encantan y conmueven T.T) **L.I.T** (Me alegra que te gustara el fic y sip, está celoso, celosísimo xD, gracias por el review) **Lia Du Black**(Potencial? Pues claro que si, ambos me encantan, tienen una química tan embriagante, gracias por darles una oportunidad n.n) **mineko-chan**(Sip, hermanita bienvenida al club de fans de GaaxIno jeje, descuida actualizaré más pronto. Gracias por dejar R&r ) **keri01**(Abandonarlo? Eso jamás T.T yo tambien estoy enganchada con el fic, lo malo es que la pc no colabora jeje Gracias por el review) **omtatelo**(Sensual y espontáneo…Me gusta como suena XD jejej muchas gracias por esas lindas palabras, espero compensarte con esta nueva actualización, Besos)

**Bien, listo, ahora sip pasamos directamente al fic espero les guste y pague su paciencia para conmigo y para con mi pc T.T**

**Predilection**

**Uragiru tame ni umaretekita** _Los labios seguros_

**kuchibiru wo togisumase** _Que hicieron que te decidieras_

**Muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru** _Teorías sin esencia se juntan otra vez_

**Orokashisa ni PREDILECTION** _En una estúpida predilección_

**Capítulo 5.** Lo que me gusta

Con frustración pasó las páginas del diario de guerra de Inoichi-sama, una tras otra, casi rasgándolas en su desesperación por comprender lo escrito allí. Pero nada, su mente no estaba trabajando. Por último gruñó furioso y arrojó el pequeño cuaderno al otro extremo de la tienda de campaña que habían colocado los ANBU en el Paso de la Serpiente para su uso personal.

Gaara se pasó con desesperación una mano por sus rojizos cabellos, y se sentó en el sillón de piel. No podía hilvanar ideas, estaba confundido, abrumado, furioso y con un nudo en el estómago. Todo tan nuevo para él. Y ése era un pésimo momento para experimentar por vez primera los síntomas de los celos, tenía que desarrollar una estrategia para partir enseguida. Pero nada, no podía hacer nada…

Y todo por culpa de la rubia Yamanaka.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo quitarla de mi cabeza?- murmuró mirando el piso, y dibujando en él inconcientemente los brillantes ojos celestes de la joven.

-Quizás porque ella te interesa más de lo que crees- contestó una voz femenina entrando en la tienda.

Gaara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, saltó del asiento y se quedó estático de pie. Balbuceó y se ahogó en sus propias palabras mientras se sonrojaba por completo. Allí, en la entrada de la tienda de campaña, estaba su hermana mayor, con una gran sonrisa triunfante después de haber oído todo.

Temari rió abiertamente ante la cara de espanto que tenía el muchacho, era digna de una fotografía. Gaara carraspeó un poco, pero las estridentes risas de su hermana pronto le hicieron hervir la sangre y retomar su postura fría, pero mezclada con molestia y vergüenza: -¡Ya deja de reírte!- ordenó sin mucho éxito -¡Basta Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas espiándome?

-No te estaba espiando. Sólo pasé para preguntarte por las provisiones- regañó ella con las manos en su cintura- y por accidente escuché tus comprometedoras declaraciones…-

-Ya no importa, sólo vete - gruñó cogiendo el diario de Inoichi del suelo. Pero allí debajo del cuaderno encontró un pequeño sobre, caído del diario. Era una carta sellada y con destino a Konoha- ¿Qué…es esto?-

La Kunoichi entró a la tienda y observó como el joven analizaba con suma atención el sobre-

-Mmm…ya veo. Entonces, lo que dijo Kankurou era cierto. Ella te gusta ¿verdad?- suspiró ella, espantando por completo a su hermano con esas palabras- ¿Quién diría que tú podrías sentirte atraído por alguien como ella…?

-¡kankurou no tiene idea de lo que dice!- dijo enfadado guardando el sobre en su bolsillo- No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tú me conoces, sabes que estoy muy ocupado y no es momento para pensar en…-

-En lo mucho que Ino-san te atrae-

-Temari…-amenazó él

-Tienes razón. Te conozco, y por eso sé lo que digo. Ella te fastidia, te inquieta, te incomoda y te perturba…pero eso es lo que te gusta ¿Verdad?- él no le contestó. Temari sonrió -¿Sabes, Gaara? Si quieres un consejo femenino: Te recomiendo que le des esa carta a Ino-san. Al parecer Inoichi-sama la escribió para su familia en Konoha pero no pudo enviarla. Dale el sobre sellado, verás que ella apreciará mucho ese gesto-

Gaara reprimió el impulso de voltearse y preguntar más acerca del sobre, y sólo se limitó a mirar fijamente la lona de la tienda- Hazme el favor de llamar a los ninjas de Konoha, Temari. Tengo que comunicarles la estrategia a seguir…date prisa-

-Si, como digas- suspiró resignada antes de salir- Pero reprimir esos sentimientos no es saludable, sé lo que te digo, hermano…-

-Te pedí que fueras por ellos, Temari. Si algún día necesito tus inútiles consejos te avisaré, por ahora sólo deseo que cumplas con lo que te ordené-

-Hai, Hai…-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara apenas había podido concentrarse durante toda la larga discusión que tuvo con Shikamaru sobre las estrategias a seguir. Apenas había podido concentrarse en el mapa, y casi nada había podido comprender de los pros y los contras que el Nara daba sobre sus distintas estrategias. Aquellas dos largas horas en esa tienda, encerrado con todo el equipo de Asuma, al lado de la joven rubia, y sufriendo los efectos del suave perfume floral de su cuerpo…habían sido una completa tortura.

Simple y sencillamente porque, después de lo hablado con su hermana, no podía evitar aceptar lo ciertas que eran sus palabras sobre que a él le gustaba lo inquietante y misteriosa que era Ino. Además, a raíz de eso acababa de descubrir que no era solo la personalidad de Ino lo que más le perturbaba, si no que también su provocativo cuerpo hacía estragos en él…

Por eso había agradecido con toda su alma a Kami-sama cuando dejaron el Paso para internarse en el desierto en busca de su siguiente destino. En el desierto, donde podría alejarse de Ino para evitar que siguiera haciéndolo sucumbir a sus encantos…

Porque además, era de gran importancia que tuviera la mente fría en esos momentos en los cuales sus vidas corrían peligro.

Shikamaru había revisado todos los mapas del país del viento, encontrando al sureste del país una cadena de oasis naturales que en varias millas eran el único refugio para caminantes, fugitivos, comerciantes o rebeldes 'areneros'. Era el único lugar donde podrían abastecerse lejos del Sunagakure, y eso también lo convertía en una zona peligrosa, Estaban abiertos a una emboscada, asalto o asesinato ya que no habían puestos fronterizos en esa zona. Pero esa era su misión costara lo que costara.

Y ahora estaban acampando en un pequeño oasis, el primero de la larga cadena de oasis que se dirigían a la frontera. Pero sólo era el comienzo, porque muchos kilómetros más adelante recién comenzaban a extenderse los más grandes oasis ricos en vegetación, los que seguramente habrían sido elegidos como cueva por esos rebeldes para guardar sus botines y/o víctimas.

Gaara suspiró cansado caminando de vuelta hacia el campamento.

Había estado recorriendo los alrededores en busca de alguna trampa, o señal de los areneros en ese lugar, pero no había encontrado nada. Él tenía la primera guardia mientras el resto de los muchachos dormía cómodamente en sus tiendas, y no le molestaba.

"_Hacía mucho que no…acampaba en el desierto. Desde que me convertí en el Kazekage, no había podido mirar las estrellas fundiéndose con la soledad de las silenciosas arenas. Lo había extrañado mucho"_ pensó deteniéndose sobre una duna de arena blanca para mirar al cielo con ensoñación.

"_Esas estrellas brillan tan distantes…como brillan los ojos de Yamanaka…Ino. Me pregunto, porqué ha aparecido en mi vida de este modo" _Apretó el pequeño sobre en su bolsillo y negó con la cabeza.

Una fría brisa nocturna le provocó un escalofrío, y recordó que debía volver al campamento. Debía ser casi media noche, y el próximo turno le tocaba a Kankurou, talvez, esta noche la tranquilidad del desierto lograra hacerle descansar de sus agobiantes pensamientos respectos a…

Escuchó los pasos ligeros de una mujer sobre la arena, acercándose a él. Y cerró los ojos al reconocer el suave perfume floral flotando en el aire.

-No debería estar aquí, Yamanaka-san- gruñó sin darse la vuelta- Es peligroso salir del campamento sin compañía-

-Pero estoy con usted, Gaara-sama. Así que teóricamente no estoy sola- remató ella con la cabeza baja y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es igual. Vuelva a la cama, debe descansar- la sintió dudar, y al final acercarse más hasta colocar una tela pesada sobre sus hombros- ¿Qué está…?-

-Temari-san me dijo que se lo trajera- dijo ella esquivándole su mirada cuando él se volteó. Gaara acarició la tela de la capa que le acaba de traer, y luego miró los suaves movimientos de su dorado cabello movido por la brisa, el sonrojo en sus mejillas…- Ella me dijo que seguramente usted se empeñaría en hacer toda la guardia solo hasta el amanecer, así que le traje algo para cobijarse-

-No era necesario- dijo con frialdad

-Lo sé…en este momento no es necesario. Pero al alba hará más frío, creí que…debía ponérselo, no quería que cogiera un resfrío- admitió ella tristemente dándose la vuelta hacia el lejano campamento al ver que él no deseaba hablarle- Ya veo, entonces…mejor volveré a la cama…Buenas noches, Kazekage…-

En un impulso que fue dictado por su corazón la sujetó por la muñeca y la hizo volverse para encararle. No deseaba quedarse solo, no sin ella…pero en ese brusco movimiento sólo logró que quedaran a centímetros de distancia- Espere un momento, Yamanaka-san…hay algo que deseo darle antes de que se marche-

-Algo? Para mí?...- balbuceó ella sintiendo la piel del joven quemarle la suya. Él introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño sobre amarillento.

-Esto es de su padre, estaba entre las páginas de su diario. Iba dirigida a su madre y a usted, pero nunca fue enviada, y ahora…bueno, es suya- murmuró dejándola entre sus manos con delicadeza, ambos sintiendo escalofríos ante ese contacto.

-¿Una carta?- dijo ella sin asimilar las cosas a causa de los descontrolados latidos de su corazón- Pero…no está abierta…¿Acaso usted…?-

-Son sus cosas personales- dijo él mirándola fijamente, y admirando los femeninos y delicados rasgos de la rubia. Al fin estaban lejos de miradas curiosas, y al fin la tenía allí sólo para él- No es costumbre mía meterme en esos asuntos privados, encontré la carta y creí que le gustaría ser la primera en leerla-

-Gaara-sama…- dijo ella sorprendida. _"Es que acaso esto significa que sí piensa en mí? Que me valora?...Tanquilízate Ino, apenas puedes respirar, tranquila. Piensa con claridad, no te dejes llevar sólo por esos ojos tan penetrantes e hipnotizantes que tiene…" _–Muchas gracias, Gaara-sama…esto es…significa mucho- sonrió ella. El pelirrojo le miró confuso, completamente aturdido por la preciosa y sincera sonrisa que Ino le estaba dedicando, sus finos labios curvados exquisitamente, sus brillantes ojos acompañando a la perfección sus facciones

-Yo…yo sólo hice lo que era correcto- dijo él mirando hacia el cielo-

-Se equivoca, hizo algo mucho mejor. Me hizo pensar muy diferente de usted- admitió ella dejando ver su sonrojado rostro.

-Supongo que está bien. Pero Yamanaka-san yo…-

Ino negó con la cabeza y luego le sonrió- No gusta que me diga Yamanaka-san, me hace sentir muy vieja ¿sabe? Preferiría que…que me llamase por mi nombre…-

-No creo que sea apropiado ese trato entre nosotros…- mintió él luciendo frío y serio-´

-Entiendo…-murmuró ella apenada- Pero, en verdad…desearía que intentara llamarme por mi nombre, al menos una vez. Yamanaka es algo muy formal, y no me gustan las formalidades-

-Eso lo he notado- admitió con un deje de diversión en su voz, logrando en ella una risita infantil. De pronto el tacto de los dedos del pelirrojo sobre su barbilla la hizo temblar y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante intentaré llamarle por su hombre, pero…a cambio usted también dejará de lado las formalidades para conmigo ¿Y bien? ¿te parece…_Ino_? - dijo suavemente, disfrutando cada letra de su nombre en su boca.

La kunoichi sintió cómo la profunda y seductora voz del Kazekage le crispaba los nervios. Allí de pie a su lado sentía que se derretía, balbuceó un par de incoherencias, luego sintió que su rostro le ardía y por último terminó por esquivar la mirada aguamarina del joven.

Todo se acumuló en su cuerpo en ese instante. Desde descontrolados escalofríos hasta los deseos indebidos que sentía por él.

Él la soltó con suavidad y hubo una pequeña distancia tortuosa entre ellos.

-Yo…estoy de acuerdo. Gaara-san…-

-¿No que dejábamos de lado todas las formalidades, Ino?-

-Para mí…no es tan sencillo- sonrió tímidamente- Pero…quizás en algún momento me acostumbre- la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento tratando de acompasar su respiración y subió a la loma más alta de la duna de arena-

-Será mejor que te acompañe a tu tienda- dijo él – no es bueno que regreses sola

-Estaré bien, el campamento no está tan lejos…-dijo la Yamanaka comenzando a descender la duna de arena, pero resbaló hasta abajo, y cayó sentada en el suelo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él desde lo alto de la duna

-¿Eh? Sí, es que mis sandalias se enterraron en la arena y…¡¡Ahhh!!- Ino gritó al sentir unos fuertes colmillos clavarse en su pantorrilla derecha, y dada la oscuridad de la noche tardó en percatarse de la presencia de su atacante.

Delante de ella una enorme cobra real, con su capucha expandida se había levantado después de morderle e inyectarle su veneno. La rubia sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro a causa del fuerte dolor, y sintió su cálida sangre emanando de la herida-

-¡Ino!- exclamó Gaara deslizándose por la arena lo más rápido que podía para llegar al lado de la llorosa kunoichi. La serpiente espantada ante la brusca aparición del pelirrojo, y ante su escasez de veneno luego de morder a la joven, se dio a la fuga sobre las arenas blancas del desierto.

-¡Ino! ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? ¡Contéstame por favor!- preguntó preocupado al verla sujetarse con fuerza su pierna-

-Me duele mucho…Me ha mordido, está sangrando y me está ardiendo- sollozó ella mordiéndose los labios para contener los espasmos.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo rasgando un borde de su túnica para luego hacer un torniquete en la pierna de la joven con la tela. Anudó con fuerza y luego la cargó entre sus brazos y para levantarla y llevarla hacia el campamento-

-Gaara-san…yo…-

-¡No hables! Sólo quédate quieta, no te muevas y no hables. Conserva tus energías, lo último que necesitamos es que el veneno se expanda por todo tu cuerpo- dijo él, e Ino se aferró más al cálido cuerpo del kazekage. Se abrazó a su cuello y trató de hacerle caso, e ignorar el ardor insoportable en su pierna…

-Ya casi llegamos…y al parecer, los demás ya estaban despiertos- informó él al ver la fogata en el campamento reavivada.

-Tranquila – musitó él al oírla sollozar en su cuello, mezclando sus lágrimas con su cabello rojizo- Tranquila, yo no dejaré que nada te pase, yo me encargaré…-

Y con esa promesa Ino terminó por sentir su mirada nublarse y desvanecerse en un matiz mezclado de colores que eran la realidad, pero con la suave presencia del joven a su lado que le daba en cierto modo tranquilidad…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¡¡¡OWARI!!!**

**Al fin he terminado¡¡¡¡ No puedo creerlo, nuevamente me he tardado un montón T.T, y eso que mi computadora vivía, bueno…espero les haya gustado y haya valido la pena esperarme tanto, el siguiente capi lo estoy escribiendo hoy mismo después de publicar este, mis más sentidas disculpas por hacerles esperar.**

**Pero ya saben, cuantos más reviews reciba, más pronto me sentiré motivada a escribir T.T osea que si no dejan review, O.O nunca más escribire T.T jejje esas amenazas mías sin sentido, bueno…no seais malitos y decidme como ha quedado.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, donde habrá mucho GaaxIno para todos !**

**Se despide Sami-chan O.-**


	6. Verdades a medias

**Predilection**

**Capítulo 6. **Verdades a medias

**Nasuketa mo nai **_Estoy por volverme loco._

**Kono heya kara **_debes rescatarme rápidamente_

**Hayaku sukuidashite yo** _de esta habitación_

Ino sentía que la herida le quemaba, que su pierna ya no le respondía y que las convulsiones causadas por el veneno aumentaban más a cada segundo.

Estaba asustada, no lo negaba, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle e impulsada por ese terror se aferraba fuertemente a lo más cercano que tenía para mantenerla en la realidad. Y en que en este caso era...el cálido cuerpo del kazekage. La presencia del pelirrojo le tranquilizaba, y la firmeza de sus brazos mezclada con su aroma era todo un oasis de paz para Ino, y así dejó que su rostro se hundiera en las ropas y en el cuello de Gaara, provocándole al muchacho tremendos escalofríos con su agitada respiración sobre su piel.

Al fin ambos llegaron a la zona más iluminada por la fogata. bajo las penetrantes miradas preocupadas y confundidas del resto del equipo. El joven kazekage sabía que su rostro debía estar enrojecido a causa de la forma en que la rubia le tenía tan sensualmente sujeto, por eso mismo ignoró olímpicamente las miradas analíticas de sus hermanos.

-¿Gaara, qué…qué fue lo que…?-

-No hay tiempo, Kankurou- gruñó éste agachándose y dejando con delicadeza a la rubia cerca de la fogata- Temari dime ¿Cuánto tenemos de antídoto para el veneno de cobra?-

-Muy poco, me temo. Sólo media dosis- informó ésta-

-¿Cobra? ¿Ino fue mordida por una cobra real? ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?- exclamó exasperado el Nara, arrodillándose junto a su compañera ayudándola a sentarse- Ino…¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?-

-Desde luego que sí, Shikamaru- dijo furioso el kazekage al ver como el castaño colocaba sus manos sobre el rostro de la joven, limpiándole el sudor – Ella aún está conciente, pero eso cambiará si no hacemos algo pronto-

-¿Quizás…quizás podamos improvisar algún antídoto con lo que tiene Temari en su tienda?- comentó el Nara, pero el líder de la arena le miró gélidamente- ¿¡Acaso no entiendes que no hay tiempo, Shikamaru!? Cada segundo que pasa es mortal… ya no tenemos otra alternativa, tendré que hacerlo de ésa manera-

Gaara rápidamente buscó un Kunai en el estuche que Ino llevaba en la cintura. Y luego fríamente clavó el cuchillo sobre la herida, haciendo que la Kunoichi ahogara un grito y que de la abertura brotara un río de sangre.

-¿¡Qué está haciendo!?- preguntó Shikamaru tratando de acercarse a la florista, pero Temari le sujetó del brazo-

-Estoy tratando de salvarla- contestó el pelirrojo, abriendo más la herida con el filo del kunai.

Ino jadeaba a causa del dolor, era demasiado y apenas lograba contenerlo. Pero no fue hasta que vio cómo Gaara se arrodillaba a su lado y llevaba sus labios hacia su herida, que casi se siente morir. Sintió la succión de su boca sobre su piel, extrayendo sangre y veneno a la vez para luego escupirlo en el suelo.

Repetidas veces, el joven realizó el mismo procedimiento: succionando y botando la sangre infectada, una y otra vez, ante la atenta mirada del Nara y de su hermano mayor.

La Yamanaka estaba llevando a cabo una lucha interna, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante las acciones del muchacho. Era como un sueño demasiado nítido. Él allí con sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios manchados con sangre, con su rostro aperlado de sudor... con su cálida lengua sobre su herida, produciéndole cosquilleos de dolor…pero que al pasar el ardor se volvían algo muy estimulante…

Unos minutos después el Kazekage dio por terminada su tarea, y se alejó un poco jadeando en busca de aire. Ino no podía pensar en algo más hermoso que él así de cansado después de hacer todo eso por ella.

-Creo…creo que he logrado sacar las mayor parte del veneno- informó poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las mejillas manchadas con sangre - Por ahora estás fuera de peligro- le dijo Gaara con una imperceptible sonrisa de alivio, que no pasó desapercibida para la sonrojada rubia, ni para sus hermanos mayores - Temari, desinféctale la herida. Y en todo caso dale algo para eliminar cualquier residuo de veneno en su sistema nervioso para no dejar que eso se agrave –

-Si, Gaara- asintió Temari yendo a su tienda por los medicamentos necesarios. Mientras Shikamaru y el Akimichi se acercaban para revisar el estado de su amiga.

- ¡Ino-baka! ¿Porqué siempre tienes que preocuparnos así?- reclamó juguetonamente el Nara

-¿Baka? ¿Me acabo de salvar de los colmillos de la muerte y lo único que puedes decirme es Ino-baka?- dijo ella molesta mientras él le tomaba las manos

-Es lo que te mereces ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste morder con una serpiente? ¿Qué demonios tenías que hacer fuera del campamento?- reclamó éste haciendo que Ino bajara la cabeza sonrojada-

-¿Ino-chan? ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de tu tienda tan tarde…?-

-Estaba conmigo, Chouji-kun- respondió gélidamente el kazekage emergiendo detrás del marionetista. Ino se sintió muy incómoda al notar la penetrante y sorprendida mirada del hermano del pelirrojo y de sus compañeros sobre ella. De pronto los fuertes brazos de Gaara la rodearon y la levantaron como a una frágil muñeca para recargarla contra su pecho.

-Gaara…- musitó Kankurou muy confundido

-Ella necesita descansar-

-Kazekage-sama no debería molestarse, nosotros la llevaremos a su tienda después-dijo cortésmente el Akimichi, pero éste le ignoró por completo cargándola hacia su tienda.

-Entonces yo la llevaré, usted ya ha hecho **demasiado** por ella- dijo con frialdad el Nara

-Por última vez Shikamaru, yo estoy a cargo. Soy tu superior en esta misión, y debes obedecer mis órdenes-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ella es de mi equipo, ella es mi responsabilidad!- exclamó furioso-

-Estás en Suna, Shikamaru. Soy el kazekage y todos ustedes son responsabilidad mía, ya es hora de que aceptes cuál es tu lugar-

-¡Pero..!-

-Shika…-murmuró Ino con sus ojos entristecidos- Shikamaru, tranquilo. No importa, de verdad, estoy bien. Gaara-san me llevará, y mejor tú ve a descansar ¿si?- ella inconcientemente se acurrucó más en el pecho del pelirrojo haciendo rabiar más a su compañero. Shikamaru apretó sus puños y después de mascullarle un 'está bien' y 'buenas noches' se encaminó a la tienda de Temari.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ése sin duda había sido el peor día para la Yamanaka. El peor día de su vida.

Desde el alba, hasta el anochecer no habían parado. Sólo un par de horas para comer y luego habían seguido hasta alcanzar el siguiente oasis, más grande que el anterior, más desolado, más inhabitado. Recorrer ese inmenso y caliente arenal, bajo aquel tortuoso sol y con la herida en su pierna cicatrizando en carne viva…era el peor calvario que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado para ella.

Ahora realmente agradecía estar en la seguridad de su tienda, mientras la noche fresca acariciaba su rostro. Quitó son suma delicadeza los sucios vendajes de su pantorrilla y examinó la roja herida a la luz de la lámpara de aceite. Se veía mejor, pero dolía igual que ayer.

Temari dijo que le traería las medicinas y vendajes nuevos para limpiar la herida, pero se había marchado hace mucho y no volvía.

_¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera ahora?_ Pensó la Yamanaka entristecida _'Vine a buscarle. No llevo ni media semana de búsqueda y ya tengo la pierna vendada. Cómo se supone que voy a terminar esta misión…'_

Suspiró y se restregó los ojos. Luego escuchó la solapa de la tienda abrirse a sus espaldas, y creyó que era la rubia hermana del Kazekage trayendo sus medicamentos- Que bueno que regresa, Temari-san…estoy algo cansada después de los ajetreos del día. Deseo dormir pronto…

-Lo menos que puedes hacer es soportar en silencio, muñeca. Porque todo esto es tu culpa- le respondió una voz varonil, haciéndola voltear espantada.

Kankurou dejó las vendas a un lado de la cama y se arrodilló para examinar la pierna de Ino, y ésta la quitó inmediatamente de su agarre provocando en el castaño una burlona sonrisa- No voy a hacerte nada. No soy tan impulsivo como mi joven hermano-

Ino se sonrojó- Disculpe pero…¿A qué se refiere con que es mi culpa? No hice nada indebido, Kankurou-san, sólo fue un acci…

-Un accidente que nos ha retrasado todo el día- le calló - ¿Tienes idea de porqué acampamos tan temprano hoy? Porque Gaara estaba preocupado por ti ¿Tienes idea de porqué avanzamos tan lento hoy o no lo notaste siquiera?

Ella bajó al vista apenada, pues creyó que había sido su imaginación la lentitud con la que avanzaban, entre el dolor de su pierna y el ambiente pesado del desierto no había reparado mucho en ello- No sé si lo sabes, pero esos malditos que tienen a tu padre…también quieren a Gaara-

Kankurou tomó el ungüento para las heridas de la confundida rubia y empezó a aplicarlo sobre su pierna- ¿Tras Gaara? ¿A qué se refiere?

-En verdad no sabes nada, pequeña. Sí, esas escorias van tras mi hermano porque su único deseo es hacer colapsar Suna para poder tomar el poder de la aldea. Y para ello quitarán a cualquier estorbo del camino, y el kazekage es el más importante a eliminar- gruñó él pasando sus dedos con poco cuidado haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos ante ese áspero tacto.

-Pero…si eso es así ¿Por qué él vino? ¿Porqué nadie…?-

-Ahora estamos aquí en medio del desierto, lejos de la escolta ANBU y con la posibilidad de estar siendo rodeados en este momento- dijo él ignorándola- Todo porque sigues empecinada con esa inútil búsqueda-

-¡Mi búsqueda no tiene nada que ver!- se defendió ella- La culpa la tiene él por venir sabiendo que corre peligro, la culpa la tiene él porque…nunca me lo dijo- admitió con preocupación

-Eres muy lenta ¿verdad?- preguntó realmente divertido- Tú eres la culpable, porque algo le hiciste a mi hermano que está muy obsesionado contigo ¿acaso no lo has notado?-

-¿Obsesionado conmigo?- repitió ella sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, soñó por un momento ante la posibilidad y amplitud de aquellas palabras para luego ser vuelta a la realidad por el tono frío del marionetista.

-¿Sabes? No es algo por lo que debas sentirte orgullosa. Admito que él está intrigado y confundido por tu causa, pero...también te he observado, y sé que tú sientes atracción por él-

Ino abrió la boca para contradecirle pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Su corazón latía frenético al escucharlo del castaño con tanta veracidad y seguridad, si dudas…tan real como lo sentía en su pecho. Realmente Gaara le atraía - No sé…no sé de qué habla, Kankurou-san – mintió mientras él apretaba las vendas en su pierna.

-Ohh por favor, soy mucho mayor que ambos, niña, a mí no puedes mentirme. Sé lo que digo, no hay que ser un genio para percatarse de que te trae completamente loca-

-¿¡Y qué si es así!?- preguntó desafiante toda teñida de carmesí- ¿Va a hacer algo por evitarlo? ¿Es que acaso está mal?-

-No- admitió con una media sonrisa- Pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones. Nunca dije que te correspondiera. Quizás solo está desconcertado porque eres muy diferente a todas las mujeres que el ha conocido. Quizás porque eres la primera tan valiente (o tan tonta) como para enfrentarle. Quizás…solo sea porque tienes muy buenos atributos, eso lo admito, y pudiste captar su atención-

La Yamanaka bajó la mirada entristecida ante aquello. Era un duro golpe- Pero aún así muñeca…él está con sus ojos fijos en ti. Todo lo que tu digas será respetado por él-

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-

-A que desistas de tu estúpida búsqueda y nos hagas regresar a Suna cuanto antes- Ino le miró- Gaara debe estar protegido de esos malditos rebeldes, no ir a entregarse en bandeja de plata

-Puede marcharse- murmuró- yo no lo detendré, desde un comienzo esta misión solo era mía-

-No lo comprendes…-gruñó exasperado- Él no se irá, no mientras tú estés empecinada en seguir- por último anudó la venda dejando terminada su tarea- Ellos saben que él está aquí, desean matarlo, si al menos te importa un poco su seguridad dile que desistes, yo me ofrezco a pagar los servicios de Konoha que apostaron, él nunca se enterará. Pero desiste de tus planes, Ino…por favor, piensa en lo mejor para él - le dijo serio antes de salir dejándola muy confundida y triste-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, la joven rubia estaba empacando descuidadamente sus cosas, metiendo todo a presión en su mochila, sin mirar siquiera lo que guardaba.

No tenía ánimos, después de lo que Kankurou le había dicho, sentía culpa por haberles traído hasta allí, por haberlos expuesto a tal peligro. Al fin veía que tanto daño estaba causándole a sus amigos, a toda la primera familia de Suna…en especial, a él. Ino cerró la cremallera y buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, hallándolo al instante.

Gaara estaba de pie sobre una duna lejana y alta, escudriñando el horizonte del desierto, donde podían verse las puntas de enormes peñascos, que eran el nacimiento de las largas cadenas montañosas del vecino país. Sus cabellos rojizos se movían majestuosamente con las ráfagas de arena, sus ropas blancas ondeaban haciéndole ver tan impasible, tan sereno, tan frío, tan lejano…distante…tan inalcanzable.

Ella lo sabía, Kankurou se lo había dicho y tenía razón. Su pequeño hermano jamás podría interesarse en una kunoichi de Konoha como era ella.

Gaara de la Arena era alguien impenetrable, y ella lo reconocía. Yamanaka Ino se reconocía vencida, por primera vez en su vida, sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Pero es que ella no era tonta, sabía que era imposible

…Él era alguien inalcanzable como alguna vez lo fue Sasuke en la niñez de la rubia. Pero aún así no había punto de comparación entre el Uchiha y él. Incluso el moreno había estado más cerca suyo que lo que hasta ahora había estado del pelirrojo Kazekage.

Sasuke…un capricho, un juego, algo más en lo que superar a Sakura…

Sabaku no Gaara…no podía entrar en esa clasificación, su motivación no residía en una tonta competencia infantil. No era sólo llamar su atención. No era sólo un trofeo…

Simple y puramente deseaba estar a su lado, nada más. Por más que el no le quisiera, se sentía tan llena de paz cuando sus ojos fríos le penetraban, cuando sus finos labios se curvaban en una imperceptible sonrisa, cuando su voz pasaba cerca suyo estremeciéndola, cuando él demostraba tanta calma…tanto control…

Él era un enigma, y ella curiosa por naturaleza. Él era indiferente y ella no toleraba ser ignorada. Él era callado y ella odiaba el silencio. Él era frío y ella adoraba todo lo rosa y cálido. Él era del tipo paciente, y ella odiaba esperar…

Entonces…¿Porqué se sentía tan atraída a él?.._'Los puestos se atraen Ino-cerda, por eso tengo más oportunidades con Sasuke-kun que tú _'le había dicho Sakura hace mucho.

Ino no lo entendía, pero de algo estaba segura: Por más que fuese inalcanzable, ella no quería perderlo, no quería que se fuera…¿Como perder algo que nunca fue tuyo? Al fin lo entendía, el no le pertenecía pero no quería que perderlo.

Inconcientemente Ino comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el joven pelirrojo.

Las palabras de Kankurou resonaban en su mente. Y no pudo evitar imaginarse como culpable de la muerte del kazekage. Con desesperación comenzó una pequeña carrera…lo había oído de la boca del marionetista, pero aún necesitaba la certeza salida de los labios finos de Gaara, deseaba que él le dijese que era verdad que por su culpa él estaba en peligro…

Pero…¿en verdad quería oírlo?...No, no quería, pero era necesario

-Ahh Ino-san, en hora buena ¿Puedes ayudarme a empacar las bolsas de dor…? ¿Ino-san?- llamó Temari pero la Yamanaka la ignoró olímpicamente corriendo con frenesí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El pelirrojo miró despreocupadamente al límpido cielo azul. Nada de nubes. Era un celeste brillante que se le hacía muy familiar. Habían pasado ya varios días, sin pistas, sin ningún contratiempo (exceptuando lo de la serpiente)…¿Pero por cuánto tiempo continuarían las cosas tan tranquilas? Los areneros estaban sobre ellos, podía sentirlo. ´

Pero por segunda vez en su vida, no le preocupaba para nada su bien estar…al contrario, le preocupaba el de alguien más.

Gaara percibió la delicada carrera de pasos que se acercaban a él. Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Si, estaba preocupado por ella.

Era tan terca…sabía que seguiría adelante con su búsqueda así fuese herida de gravedad. Nunca se retractaría de su palabra, y eso era lo que más le gustaba…esa obstinación por proteger lo que más quería: su padre. El se sintió ruborizarse al notar que sentía celos de Inoichi. El pelirrojo realmente deseaba que la ojiazul se preocupara así por el. Se había descubierto a sí mismo siendo el motivo de su desenfrenada búsqueda…realmente deseaba ser amado con esa locura que la orgullosa kunoichi expresaba.

Él negó con la cabeza. Eso no era posible. Si por alguna circunstancia llegara a ganar su afecto, eso solo la pondría en peligro. Gaara era el blanco de los areneros, y ella con él si seguía a su lado.

-¡Gaara-san…!- le llamó alcanzándole y deteniéndose a su lado jadeante.

Él le miró de soslayo, luchando contra el impulso de sonrojarse. Ella estaba con el rostro lleno de preocupación, adorablemente angustiada. Al parecer, desde que la conoció la naturaleza del desierto había decidido jugar al favor de la Yamanaka…pues el sol ardiente ayudaba a que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un dulce carmesí resaltando sus hermosos ojos cielo, y la brisa cálida movía sus cabellos dorados como si se tratase de un ángel venido a la tierra sólo para inquietarle…sin mencionar la apropiada túnica morada que lo obligaba a imaginarla como un misterio más que el desierto tenía para él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy tu herida?- preguntó

-¿Qué? Oh si, está mejor, gracias - contestó apenada. Unos segundos incómodos de silencio se manifestaron.

-¿Necesitabas decirme algo?-

Ella aspiró tomando valor y luego se colocó delante suyo- Sí, así es Gaara-san. Quiero…yo quiero…saber porqué vino con nosotros- Él le miró sin comprender, pero los ojos de Ino destellaban temor y molestia así que intentó ser paciente.

-¿Acaso te molestas?-

La florista se sonrojó abruptamente mientras el le sometía a un escrutinio completo. Esos ojos le desarmaron en un segundo, no podía mentirle- No, no me molesta. Al contrario yo…yo he disfrutado mucho su compañía- Él cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué pregunta sobre mis motivos para venir? Creí que esa noche había sido muy claro. Vine para verificar que se cumpla nuestra apuesta…

Ino se entristeció, para luego sentir la cálida mano del pelirrojo sobre su mejilla derecha

-Y también vine para que estuvieras a salvo…-

'_Ohh Kami-sama, realmente sabe como hablarle a las mujeres'_ pensó la Yamanaka sintiendo el corazón palpitarle en los oídos- No…no…Gaara-san, yo…-

El le miró expectante, pero ella no pudo continuar. Las palabras se ahogaban en su boca y no podían salir correctamente- Kankurou-san me dijo que…que los areneros buscan un golpe de estado. Pero no uno ordinario. Planean tomar el poder a la fuerza, matándolo si es necesario- en este punto las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Y Gaara se tensó- Si las cosas son así, entonces si lo matan será por mi causa, no quiero que eso pase…usted debería regresar a su aldea. Tanto Shikamaru, Chouji y yo..podremos seguir adelante sin ustedes, no es necesario que se arriesgue así-

-Eso no te concierne, ha sido mi elección- dijo fríamente comenzando a caminar en silencio

-¡Claro que sí!- chilló ella colocándose nuevamente delante suyo. Colocó sus pequeñas manos en los fuertes brazos del Kazekage para detenerle. Él la observó desde su elevada altura, ella estaba ahora furiosa- ¡No quiero que algo malo le pase!

-No sería culpa tuya-

-¿No lo entiende?- dijo ella exasperada, con la sangre en sus mejillas- No me interesa si es culpa mía o no…solo no quiero que muera- un par de lágrimas corrieron libres hasta secarse en el cuello de su túnica- No podría soportarlo-

El tragó su saliva sonoramente mientras sentía que cedía ante la leve fuerza ejercida por ella- Márchese-

-No tengo porqué obedecerte- remató él-

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no lo ve? Todos nosotros sabemos que ya no tiene al Shukaku en su interior. Por eso mismo ya no tiene esa defensa absoluta, puede morir si se queda. Y si muere…¿Qué será de su aldea? Piense como un kage honorable, no vale la pena ir a buscar la muerte de este…-

-¡A mi parecer eres tú la que no lo entiende! Tengo una buena razón que lo vale- espetó el ahora alzándose sobre ella- ¡Estoy aquí para…para protegerte y eso me basta como un buen motivo para arriesgar mi vida!-

El tiempo se detuvo, los salvajes silbidos de las ráfagas de arena también. Todo se detuvo después de aquellas palabras que hicieron que ella se sintiera flotar lejos de la realidad. Sus ojos aguamarina seguían igual de inexpresivos, pero esas palabras habían sonado con una sinceridad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una fuerte descarga.

-¿Ga….Gaara-san…?-musitó ella notando que él ahora lucía bastante apenado. Lo cual solo corroboraba la veracidad de lo que acaba de oír. Ella le importaba. Le importaba lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida. Comenzaba a creer que su corazón saldría de su pecho si las cosas seguían así, él pensaba en ella pero Ino era difícil de complacer en muchos aspectos, por ello ahora sólo deseaba comprobar algo más…

Necesitaba saber que tan fuertes eran esos sentimientos…y ella sabía como comprobarlo…

Aún sintiéndose fuera de su cuerpo, lejana a todo aquello se alzó en la punta de sus pies…buscando con lentitud los labios del pelirrojo. Éstos tenían un magnetismo especial que la atraían y que no podía evitar ni resistir.

Aquel beso en la posada…había soñado despierta con ese momento tantas veces, lo había deseado, añorado y fantaseado mucho con esa idea, con ese momento en el que toda ella empezó a pertenecerle sólo al Kazekage…

Y ahora…sólo deseaba saber que tan de ella era Gaara. Ella estaba loca por él…¿pero que sentía el shinobi por ella?

Sintió el cálido aliento del shinobi sobre sus mejillas, estaba completamente agitado mientras bajaba sus manos con deliciosa lentitud y tortura por su cuerpo hasta su cintura aferrándola más a él. Ella entreabrió los labios incitándole a besarla…faltaban pocos milímetros… tanto Gaara como Ino lo deseaban cuando…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BANGGG!!!!!!!!!

Una explosión resonó a lo lejos expandiéndose en una fuerte pared de arena que iba arrasando con todo. Se separaron escudriñando el lugar de la explosión sólo para que Gaara se pusiera realmente pálido mientras el corazón se le detenía…

Pequeñas figuras salían de entre la nube de arena, figuras de varios hombres aproximándose velozmente hacia el oasis, hacia el campamento…

-Maldición- gruñó le kazekage apretando sus puños- Nos encontraron…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa terminé T-T…lo sé, lo sé…me tarde siglos otra vez, pero esta vez el capi tiene siete paginas de Word, más largo que los demás, espero les deje satisfechos y pague su infinita paciencia que tienen para conmigo ;-; no tengo tiempito para agradecer los hermosos reviews que me han dejado, pero para aquellos que leen y dejan review, sepan que les agradezco con toda mi alma, son sus alentadores comentarios la razón de existir de este fic, por favor dejadme mensajito ó.o prometo ser una buena niña (XDD see tengo completo de Tobi) en fin…próxima actualización…espero traerla para antes del 30 de octubre XD para poder publicar el ocho exactamente para Hallowen o.o eso si Kami-sama me da vida e inspiración XD bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews¡¡¡

Se despide Sami-chan XD

P/D: . AHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ supuestamente debí subir este capítulo hace una semana, pero mi computadora se arruino X-X no tienen idea de cómo sufrí, cada dia sin Internet era una tortura, y más sabiendo que el capi ya estaba hecho y no lo podia subir O.O bueno…al fin pude n.nUUU solo aclaro **debio ser subido hace una semana T-T pero descuiden….prometo que la fecha de publicación (30 de octubre) se mantiene **SIN MAS…BUENO…ya tuvieron suficiente de mis excusas asi que…n-nuuu ¡nos vemos en 10 días X-X!


	7. Confianza

**Predilection**

**Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka **_[No puede ser suficiente En la hermosa media noche_

**Don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata ** _[No me dejes caer Yo seguiré corriendo hacía ti_

**One more night nigerenai no wa dare **_[Una noche más ¿Quién es el que no puede escapar?_

**Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu **_Yo sólo deseo saber la verdad_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 7.** Confianza

Una verdadera tormenta de arena se había desatado. Las ráfagas de viento azotaban con brutalidad en todas direcciones, haciendo imposible ver a la distancia. Podían sentir en todo su cuerpo el doloroso y veloz golpe de la fina arena que parecía abrir pequeñas heridas en su piel.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?- gritó Ino muy preocupada por sobre los rugidos del huracán. Sus amigos aún estaban en el campamento y en peligro, ella lo sabía: Los que habían llegado en busca del kazekage no eran otros que los malditos bastardos que le arrebataron a su padre.

Se estremeció cuando sintió al pelirrojo abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, haciéndola escuchar claramente sus latidos acelerados, su agitada respiración…todo en conjunto logrando tranquilizarla. El joven levantó una mano y creó un escudo de arena para resguardarlos de la tormenta.

- Gaara-san…-

-Debemos volver al campamento enseguida- le interrumpió fríamente, pero ella se abrazó más a su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos- ¿Qué…qué pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí, tonta. No es momento para tener mied…!

-¿¡Es que acaso no se da cuenta!? – gritó Ino con los ojos brillantes y llenos de angustia- ¡Ellos vienen por usted! ¡No puede ir! ¡Desean matarlo y usted está entregándoseles fácilmente…!-

-¡Son mis hermanos los que están allá!-

-¡Y allí también están mis amigos!- estaba exasperada- Todos estamos en peligro, pero su seguridad es más importante. ¡Es el kazekage! Si muere, las esperanzas de sus hermanos y las de su aldea caerán también con usted! – Ino acercaba sutilmente su rostro al suyo mientras el intentaba concentrarse inútilmente- Ellos no pueden darse el lujo de perderlo, Gaara san…ni yo tampoco-

-Hablas como si en verdad te preocuparas por mí-

-Sí, lo hago- murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa- Por favor, permanezca lejos del campamento por su propio bien. Yo iré a ayudarles a sus hermanos y a mis amigos, no se preocupe, yo…- el escudo comenzó a fragmentarse, y ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando ésta estalló dejándolos a merced de la tormenta.

-¡Ino!- exclamó él abrazándola con fuerza, pues a su alrededor todo era caos. Ambos se aferraron fuertemente al otro cuando observaron cómo del suelo empezaban a surgir cinco lúgubres figuras, todas semejantes a espectros envueltos en sucias vendas, ropajes rasgados y con horribles máscaras de tela.

-Kazekage-sama, lo estábamos esperando - habló sombríamente uno de ellos. Pero el pelirrojo se mantuvo inexpresivo – Ahh, pero mire nada más… creímos que estaría solo, pero veo que trae muy buena compañía, mi señor ¿Acaso ella es parte de su escolta armada?- se carcajeó el sujeto - No sabíamos que le gustaran las pequeñas zorras, escuálidas y paliduchas de Konoha, Kazekage-sama-

Ante aquel insulto, el muchacho sintió su sangre hervir y velozmente levantó su mano conjurando su técnica- _¡__Sabaku Kyū__¡_ - exclamó atrapando con la veloz arena a tres de los hombres en su ataúd del desierto. Gaara sonrió:– Haber si para la próxima se lo piensan mejor antes de desafiarme, malditos bastardos _¡¡__Sabaku Sōsō'!! (Funeral del desierto)- _

Pero grande fue su sorpresa del shinobi de ojos aguamarina cuando apretó su puño y escuchó risas en lugar de gritos de dolor y agonía. La arena comenzaba a harinearse sobre sus enemigos, liberándoles ilesos de la técnica. Todo en contra de la voluntad del antiguo portador de Shukaku. _'Imposible. Ningún otro ninja puede controlar la arena como yo, peor aún… no hay nadie que pueda sellar mi técnica de este modo ¿Qué demonios son estos sujetos?'_

-¿Sorprendido, mi señor? ¡¡Pues que pena. Nos ha subestimado y eso que nosotros veníamos tan bien preparados para usted!!- se regodeó otro colocando sus manos sobre la arena, invocando desde el suelo unos enormes picos de arena sólida que arremetieron contra los dos jóvenes ninja.

Gaara en un impulso empujó lejos a la rubia para salvarla, sin embargo, esto le dejó sin tiempo para protegerse del feroz ataque. De modo que el impacto fue recibido directamente en su pecho y fue lanzado varios metros lejos. Ahora que él no tenía la armadura de Shukaku era vulnerable, y por ello tres enormes heridas se abrieron en su torso a causa del punzante ataque.

-¡¡Gaara-san!!- exclamó Ino yendo a atenderle pero éste le espetó con rabia paralizándola en el acto-

- ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Te prohíbo que vengas!-

El arenero rompió en carcajadas – ¡No se distraiga por esas simplezas, Kazekage-sama! No pensé que esa pequeña mocosa fuese tan importante para usted ¿Acaso es su amante, mi señor?-

Gaara maldijo por lo bajo poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-En principio, usted era nuestro único objetivo, mi señor. Pero al parecer, su deliciosa acompañante también merece un trato especial, ya que ella nos será de mucha utilidad. ¡Baiu, encárgate de esa mocosa!-

-¡Hai!- El aludido levantó una mano y sumergió a Ino en la arena, enterrándola firmemente en el suelo hasta la altura de los hombros, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. Baiu se acercó y le jaló de los largos cabellos dorados obligándola a mirarlo. Gaara intentó arremeter en ayuda de la joven pero su adversario bloqueó todos sus ataques. El arenero no solo dominaba la arena tan bien como él, si no que hasta parecía leerle sus movimientos.

-¡Pero que delicia de mujer! No tenemos como tú aquí en el desierto, muñeca…- comentó Baiu lujuriosamente sacando un kunai y llevándolo al cuello níveo de la florista - Me pregunto, si corto ese exquisito cuello tuyo…¿Habrá alguna reacción en el impasible kage del viento? ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?

-¡Entréguese, Gaara-sama!- reclamó el que parecía el líder - ¡Si no lo hace, en este mismo segundo daré la orden y Baiu la desollará, usted decide, Kazekage-sama. Su persona…o la seguridad de su deliciosa acompañante-

Gaara se quedó estático, y Baiu viendo la duda en sus ojos, optó por pasar el kunai suavemente por el cuello de Ino, dejando una marca roja que dejó brotar un hilillo de sangre, la rubia kunoichi jadeó de dolor y el pelirrojo gritó:- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me entrego, pero deben liberarla, a ella y a lo demás!-

-Sabia decisión, Kazekage-sa…¿Qué es esto? - Baiu no pudo continuar pues una gran marioneta había aparecido detrás suyo para apresarlo con finos hilos de chakra que lo arrastraron al interior del cuerpo de madera de la marioneta, encerrándolo.

-Kan…Kankurou…-gimió el joven kage del viento al reconocer las marionetas de su hermano mayor entrando en el campo de batalla y desarmando a sus adversarios. Sigilosas se habían arrastrado hasta allí para poder emboscarlos saliendo como fantasmas de la tormenta.

Pronto el marionetista llegó a su lado jadeando y magullado, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, pero su cuerpo parecía estar bien, agotado pero bien- ¡Al fin…di con ustedes!- exclamó dejando inconciente al último arenero y aflojando sus hilos de chakra- ¿¿¡¡Puedo saber en qué pensabas al enfrentarte con esos sujetos!!?? ¡No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo, tienes que marcharte, no podremos retenerlos mucho!-

-No, yo voy ustedes- espetó el más joven haciendo ademán de reiniciar su camino hacia el campamento, pero el marionetista fue más rápido y le tomó del hombro bruscamente empujándolo hacia atrás hasta casi tumbarlo en el suelo-

-¡Kankurou! ¿Qué estás…?-

-¡¡No, ahora tú escúchame!!- gritó con su rostro crispado de furia. El titiritero siempre había sido más alto y más fornido que el shinobi de ojos aguamarina, pero siempre había actuado sumisamente ante su hermano menor, por ser el kazekage. Pero esta vez el castaño había lanzado al demonio todo ese protocolo y el título para reprenderle - ¡Se que quieres ayudar, pero sólo empeorarás las cosas si te quedas. Quiero que vayas al noroeste y que te refugies en los peñascos de Inaka hasta que vayamos a buscarte!-

-¡Ni hablar!- dijo testarudamente- ¡Yo no soy del tipo que se esconde, kankurou, ya lo sabes!-

-¡POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAZME CASO, GAARA!- ante aquellas fuertes palabras el pelirrojo dudó. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan molesto, incluso parecía dispuesto a golpearlo si le contradecía- ¡ANTES QUE SER UN SUBORDINADO DEL KAZEKAGE, SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR, RECUÉRDALO! Y AHORA TE ESTOY ORDENANDO QUE TE MARCHES, OBEDÉCEME-

-No puedo, Temari y los demás…-

-¡Ella desea que te pongas a salvo, y también es tu hermana mayor. Así que sólo por una vez te pido que nos obedezcas como el hermano menor que eres!- La rubia vio como el pelirrojo se tensaba y contraía sus facciones, preso de una lucha interna. Ellos tenía razón– Prométeme que irán por nosotros luego, promételo Kankurou-

-Iremos por ti en cuanto podamos, esos malditos van detrás de ti, nosotros no somos su objetivo, estaremos bien siempre y cuando te marches-

Gaara asintió y en ese instante la arena bajo sus pies empezó a transmitir vibraciones extrañas. Knakurou se volteó y con voz ahogada dijo:- Son muchos, calculo unos 20 hombres. Todo están en el campamento, trataremos de detenerlos para que te vayas sin que te vean - Kankurou tomó sus marionetas y desapareció en la furia de la tormenta.

-Hermano…- El menor permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, para luego respirar profundo y formar cinco sellos con sus manos. La arena formó una enorme esfera sólida sobre ellos, envolviéndoles para luego ser tragada por la arena varios metros de profundidad. El espacio dentro del caparazón se redujo demasiado. Gaara se había arrodillado, mientras Ino se aferraba más y más a su espalda, preocupada de que la arena cediera y les aplastara.

-Tranquila- susurró él- Nos estamos desplazando bajo la arena, así no nos descubrirán

-Yo…yo debería…debería quedarme a pelear con mis amigos-

-¡Claro que no! Tú vienes conmigo- gruñó con los ojos cerrados en busca de mayor concentración, pero era realmente difícil con las manos de la kunoichi en su cuello y con su curvilíneo cuerpo friccionándose al suyo ante la falta de espacio y luz -¡Pero, Gaara-san, ésta es mi misión! ¡Soy una kunoichi, y debería quedarme a…!-

-¡Basta! Tu no eres _sólo_ una kunoichi como las demás, yo no permitiré que te separes de mí ¿escuchaste?

-Gaara-san…-

-Ahora cállate que necesito concentrarme, esto no es sencillo- _'Nada es sencillo desde que no tengo a Shukaku'_ pensó

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El sol ya se había ocultado considerablemente cuando llegaron a los peñascos que Kankurou les había indicado. Ambos estaban más que agotados así que el hecho de ver al fin tierra firme y un poco del ocaso bastó para hacerlos suspirar aliviados.

Las empinadas rocas marcaban el comienzo de un frondoso bosque que se extendía por kilómetros, éste era la frontera del vecino país, que después de las últimas guerrillas había quedado por completo deshabitada dado el elevado número de bandidos y exiliados que rondaban esos lugares como sus tierras, haciendo casi imposible que cualquier shinobi transitara por allí.

Gaara una vez hubo deshecho por completo su técnica, cayó de rodillas sobre la mullida arena, respirando pesadamente mientras se sujetaba el costado herido. Ino se acercó a él considerablemente preocupada. Las ropas de los dos estaban manchadas con la sangre del antiguo portador de shukaku, sumado a sus rostros cansados, sucios y magullados. De los dos, el que peor se veía era el pelirrojo….

-Guárdate la compasión para otra persona ¿Quieres Ino? - le dijo de muy mala manera. No toleraba verla con esa mirada de lástima, le desesperaba, él era quien la protegería… no tenía porqué ser diferente.

Ino frunció el ceño y se acercó- Hay que curarlo-

-Voy a estar bien, sólo necesito reponer mi chakra, nada más- gruñó sentándose para examinar las heridas en su pecho. Eran finos y profundos cortes que ya le habían hecho perder mucha sangre.

-No, eso no es verdad, sólo mírese, está herido de gravedad- dijo ella sin poder reprimir un sollozo de impotencia- ¡No es momento para que actúe así! ¡Estamos solos, sin saber si los otros estarán bien, sin comida, sin refugio, y tenemos que contar el uno con el otro para sobrevivir! Le pido que no desconfíe de mí ahora-

Estaba tan alterada que las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. Él notó enseguida esto y rió por lo bajo:- Sabes que llorando no conseguirás nada ¿verdad?-

-¡No estoy llorando!- mintió Ino luchando contra las traviesas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir- Es solo que…estamos solos y no podemos estar tranquilos porque los areneros nos están buscando y usted…no confía en mí. Si queremos salir de esto, necesita confiar en mí, prometo que no lo defraudaré…solo deseo ayudarlo -ella se sentó a su lado y colocó delicadamente una mano sobre el pecho lastimado del joven haciendo que éste respingara- confíe en mí…como yo he llegado a confiar en usted, Gaara-san – susurró dejando que sus ojos soltaran un par de lágrimas.

Él ante esto no pudo permanecer impasible y con cierto temor llevó su mano hasta la pálida mejilla de la rubia, secando su mojada piel, ella se sobresaltó ante aquel contacto tan suave, tan íntimo, tan cálido…– Te dije que de nada serviría que llores-

-¡Que no estoy llorando!- sollozó ofendida, pero el sonrió de lado -Sí, si lo estás- realmente le divertía verla tan obstinada como siempre, acarició inconciente la tersa mejilla y suspiró- Estás haciendo todo este escándalo solo porque deseas curarme ¿verdad?

-Sí… así es- tartamudeó

– Entonces bien, dejaré que me cures, pero para de llorar- dijo resignado alejando su mano de su mejilla. Ella sonrió radiante a pesar de estar despeinada, manchada con sangre y con sus mejillas sucias…seguía siendo tan bonita como él solo la sabía mirar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- un grito femenino retumbó entre los peñascos asustando a los dos shinobis que con presteza se pusieron de pie y en posición de defensa ante cualquier enemigo. Miraron hacia arriba, en donde vieron como unas rocas se desprendían del peñasco y caían arrastrando con ellas a una persona, al parecer la que había gritado.

Ino corrió y saltó tomando entre sus brazos a aquella persona para desviar su horrible caída hacia unas zarzas con pequeñas espinas que eran mucho mejor que impactarse contra las duras rocas. La rubia sujetó con presteza la cintura de la víctima y cayeron fuertemente en las zarzas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el joven kazekage acercándose a examinar a las dos jovencitas tumbadas en los arbustos. Ino se había hecho varios cortes en las piernas debido a las espinas pero estaba contenta de haber salvado a aquella persona, que de cerca, había resultado ser una joven de unos 15 años.

-Lo lamento…lo lamento mucho…- balbuceaba ésta tratando de salir de las zarzas y ponerse de pie. Gaara por primera vez se fijo en los rasgos de la chiquilla. Era pequeña, de largos cabellos negros, tez trigueña y ojos chocolate, con un largo vestido verde oscuro, ahora arruinado por las espinas- De verdad que lamento importunarles de esta manera, pero es que no pude evitar sentir curiosidad, y escuchar su conversación…perdonen-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- murmuró Ino siendo ayudada por el pelirrojo para ponerse de pie- Pero ¿Quién eres tú y qué hacías aquí?-

-Soy…soy Murakami Usagi. Mi familia vive cerca de aquí. Por accidente…vi como ustedes surgían de la arena, en esta parte del desierto, controlar de ese modo la arena, es un mal presagio. Creí que tal vez pudieran ser parte del grupo que estaba con Hikaru-no-nissan, quizás…pusiesen saber algo de él- murmuró apenada- ellos son los únicos que controlan la arena a voluntas ¿Acaso conocen a mi primo?-

Gaara frunció el ceño- No, para nada. Es la primera vez que oigo de él-

-Ya veo…- musitó la morena-entonces, disculpen las molestias

-Murakami…- dijo el joven Kazekage escudriñando más de cerca de la joven, perturbándola – Dime ¿No serán acaso aquel clan que fue expulsado de Suna? Se de un clan Murakami que tenía sus raíces en la aldea pero que por intentar derrocar al cuarto kazekage con tácticas insanas, fueron exiliados al desierto -

-Bueno…esos fueron mis abuelos y otros familiares - reconoció tristemente la muchacha- Pero ahora sólo vivimos mi padre, madre y hermano en esta parte del desierto- Por un momento ella centró su atención en el pecho ensangrentado del pelirrojo y comentó:- ¿Sabe, señor? La señorita tiene razón- dijo dirigiéndose a Ino- debería curarse esa herida de inmediato, y ya que dicen no conocer a Hikaru-no- niisan y me han salvado de esa caída…creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es curarle esa lesión-

-¿Eres una ninja médico?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad

-¡Ohh por Kami-sama, no! Mi madre conoce mucho de hierbas medicinales, y yo también he aprendido. Aunque no somos ninjas, solemos ofrecer nuestros servicios a aquellos viajeros que pasan por aquí-

-Entiendo, perdóname por sacar juicios tan apresurados- se disculpó la Yamanaka- Entonces, dices que tu familia acostumbra a ayudar a los viajeros ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podrían ayudarnos por favor? Prometemos pagar sus servicios-

-Desde luego, que sí. Mi casa constantemente se abre al calzado viajero- sonrió- Mi casa no queda lejos, está del otro lado del peñasco, está dentro de las rocas, como subterránea para evitar a los bandidos que frecuentan estos lugares, espero no les moleste que no tengamos mucho, es una casa humilde-

-No, para nada. Apreciamos mucho tu ayuda - dijo Ino tomando al pelirrojo del brazo para ayudarle a caminar. La pequeña morena saltó y encabezó la marcha por un pasaje entre las rocas, seguida de cerca por ambos shinobis-

- Sabes? Puedo caminar solo, no es necesaria tu ayuda - gruñó avergonzado el muchacho tratando de zafarse del agarre de la rubia-

-¡No! Claro que es necesario. Yo estoy bien, déjeme ayudarlo- dijo testaruda apretando más los brazos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros-

-Puedo saber … ¿Porqué nunca haces lo que yo te digo?-

-Porque siempre lo que me pide hacer es irracional-

-Eso no es verdad. La única irracional y terca eres tú-

-Ahh entonces si así están las cosas…con usted ya somos dos, ¿verdad, Gaara-san?- remató la florista. El Kazekage suspiró resignado y luego desvió la mirada, estaba frustrado pero igual conmovido profundamente por aquellas astutas respuestas de la rubia. Era una mujer excepcional, y vaya que le tenía muy intrigado…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aún no podía creer que todo eso pudiese estar excavado en la dura roca de los peñascos. Aquel lugar estaba bien escondido de los ojos de los viajeros, si no fuera por la estricta guía de la pequeña morena de seguro se hubiesen perdido. Pues para llegar a la casa de los Murakami habían pasado por un intrincado número de pasadizos entre las rocas, todos entrecruzados y muy similares entre sí.

El primero había sido hacia la derecha, el segundo a la izquierda, de nuevo izquierda, un cruce de tres caminos en el cual tomaron el del medio, luego pasaron un arbusto extraño, camino hacia la derecha, derecha, izquierda otra vez…Gaara había intentado retener en su memoria el camino, pero había sido inútil, todo el trayecto era un laberinto. Eso sin mencionar que todo era igual, el paisaje sin duda era el mismo, las mismas rocas, los mismos arbustos.

Realmente se habían sentido muy aliviados cuando por fin vieron una entrada tallada en la piedra que empezaba en una escalinata que descendía al corazón de los peñascos. El pasillo era oscuro mientras seguían descendiendo hasta que fueron acogidos por la luz de una antorcha en una habitación circular.

-¡Oto-san, Okaa-san, tadaima!- saludó la joven ingresando en el recibidor subterráneo iluminado desde el alto techo con lámparas de aceite, en su interior tenía un inmobiliario normal de una sala familiar, sofás, armarios, tapices y mobiliario para el té.

-¿Usagi? Ya es muy tarde ¿Dónde estabas?- reclamó una voz varonil desde un pasillo que salía de la sala. Al instante un hombre con espesas patillas canosas y barba oscura surgió del pasaje sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su hija llena de arañones en su ropa al lado de aquella extraña pareja- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ahh no lo creerás, Oto-san. Estos jóvenes son ninjas de Konoha. Se extraviaron y fueron atacados por unos bandidos mientras realizaban una misión, apenas escaparon de ellos y por eso el joven está muy herido. Además no fue solo eso…cuando los encontré la señorita me salvó de una horrible caída, y talvez me hubiese lesionado algo s no fuese por ella. Decidí que debía agradecerles trayéndolos a casa para al menos curarles las heridas y si es posible hacerles pasar aquí la noche porque no tienen a dónde ir- -

-Usagi…no se que podrá decir tu madre- dijo gravemente el hombre-

-Oto-san…no podemos echarlos, ya ha oscurecido y no saben donde estará el resto de su equipo, fueron separados en el ataque-

El hombre arrugó el ceño y se pasó una mano por la barba - Disculpe, Murakami-sama…solo deseo contar con los conocimientos de su esposa para poder curar a mi compañero, solo eso. En cuanto sus heridas hayan sido vendadas nos marcharemos para no causarle molestias- dijo dulcemente la rubia kunoichi dando un paso tímido ante el canoso sujeto. Gaara le miró sorprendido, esa actitud tímida, temerosa no era para nada algo de ella…pero era algo que no tardó en comprar el afecto paternal del padre de Usagi –Así que sois ninjas de Konoha ¿eh? He escuchado mucho sobre esa aldea-

-Cosas buenas espero- dijo con fingido temor la kunoichi, recibiendo como respuesta una amplia sonrisa de parte del padre de la morena- Así es, jovencita. Han sido cosas buenas. En especial desde que supe que Tsunade- hime había aceptado el título de Hokage, es una gran mujer sin duda, sus conocimientos médicos no tienen precedentes-

-Precisamente, estamos complacidos de tenerla con nosotros, ha sido una gran ayuda para nuestra aldea. En lo personal es todo un modelo de mujer, una excelente kunoichi, con gran fuerza, envidiables habilidades médicas y una gran belleza, es un modelo que deseo imitar sin duda-

-Ahh veo que aspiras a mucho ¿eh? Me parece estupendo, eres una adorable jovencita con las metas bien definidas -rió de buena gana abrazando a su hija- Bien, supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente con dejarles quedar esta noche. Pasen por favor, Usagi-chan les traerá ropa limpia, podrán asearse y luego curaremos sus heridas, desde luego que no se irán a la cama con el estómago vacío, compartirán nuestra mesa ¿les parece?-

-Muchísimas gracias, Murakami-sama. Ahh pero que descortesía la nuestra no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente- dijo Ino luciendo sus refinados modales, hizo una leve reverencia y añadió:- Yamanaka Ino, para servirle a usted y a su familia. Quizás mi apellido le suene por mi padre, Inoichi-sama. Él en su juventud hizo varias expediciones a esta parte del país en sus misiones-

-Mmmm…si el apellido me suena, pero nunca tuve el placer de conocer a su padre, Ino-san-

-Una lástima, de seguro ambos se hubiesen llevado muy bien- sonrió ella ahora tomando ligeramente el brazo de Gaara- Éste es mi compañero, su nombre es….es…Nara… Shikamaru, sí así es, Nara Shikamaru, hemos sido camaradas desde hace mucho-

Gaara le miró atónito un segundo creyendo que quizás Ino hubiese enloquecido, pero ella le fulminó con la mirada obligándolo a seguirle el juego mientras hacía una leve reverencia- Nara Shikamaru a su servicio, Murakami-sama-

-Ya recuerdo…Nara y Yamanaka son clanes de Konoha ¿verdad? Son clanes de gran renombre incluso en esta zona olvidada de Dios, pero bueno…teniendo tan buenas referencias será un placer tenerles aquí. Mi nombre es Murakami Enji, espero sea grata su estadía aquí-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿¡Puedo saber qué demonios fue eso que hiciste allá!?- estalló por fin el exaltado Kazekage ahora recostado en las limpias sábanas blancas de la habitación que le habían preparado. Del otro lado de la recámara estaba Ino doblando la muda de ropa que le habían dado- ¿No piensas contestarme?-

Ella se giró molesta para encarar al pelirrojo, éste tragó saliva ruidosamente. Odiaba que ella le mirara así, mucho más cuando traía el cabello deliciosamente suelto, mojado y aromatizado con exquisitos perfumes herbales- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – preguntó ella tranquilamente- Infiltración-

-¿Infiltración?- repitió él acomodándose en las mullidas almohadas y desacomodándose la yukata, dejando su abdomen al descubierto al igual que su recién vendado tórax- ¿ A qué te refieres?-

- ¿Acaso no se lo enseñan a las kunoichis en Suna? En Konoha es algo básico que toda mujer ninja debe aprender- explicó ella- Es usar los dotes femeninos a favor del equipo. Ejemplo: Por si no lo notó Enji-sama tiene cierta admiración por la Gondaime, y eso me llevó a sospechar que conocía sobre los clanes más fuertes de Konoha. Lo único que hice fue ganarme su confianza al decirle cosas adecuadas, o al menos…diciéndole lo que él deseaba oír…y ahora mírenos, estamos secos, limpios, usted con sus heridas curadas y con un lugar donde pasar la noche. Todos ganamos-

-La verdad…en Suna no enseñamos eso a nuestras ninjas, fue muy difícil solo lograr que se las admitiera en las academias, y nunca ha habido cursos exclusivos para ellas- comentó el pelirrojo revolviéndose nuevamente en las almohadas

-Machistas- refunfuñó ella- Temari-san debería dirigirlos, ella es muy diplomática, seguro que tendría muchos conocimientos que impartir-

-Si, quizás- balbuceó para luego quedarse en silencio. Ino al notar esto se acercó sigilosamente a él y se sentó en la orilla de su cama mirándole con ternura, ternura que le provocó escalofríos al kazekage, no estaba acostumbrado a tale muestras de…¿afecto? ¿Ella sentía afecto hacia él? No podía saberlo - Está preocupado por ellos- afirmó la rubia- Sé que lo está, y yo también lo estoy, pero…yo confío en sus habilidades y se que estarán bien-

-Ah…-Gaara suspiró agotado- La verdad, eso no es todo lo que me inquieta ¿sabes?-

-Entiendo…¿desea decírmelo?- preguntó Ino colocando inconcientemente su mano en las vendas del muchacho, éste al sentir la calidez de la joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente-

-No creo que sirva de mucho. No hay nada que puedas hacer - negó cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en una serie de recuerdos. Entre ellos la manera en que no había podido hacer nada para ayudar a Ino, y en cómo esos rebeldes habían logrando anularle sus técnicas. Lo habían dejado indefenso, como a un niño pequeño-

-Talvez no pueda hacer mucho para aliviar sus angustias, pero pondré toda mi voluntad en ello si tan solo me lo permite – dijo ella reparando en que su mano estaba precisamente sobre el corazón del shinobi, podía sentir a la perfección cómo los latidos del joven se aceleraban más y más y la florista se sintió avergonzada ante ello. Intentó quitar su mano pero la de él no se lo permitió y la volvió a presionar contra su pecho, con lentitud, con suavidad, con anhelo…- ¿Ga…Gaara-san?-

-Te dije que los formalismos no me gustan- susurró entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ino- Si en verdad quieres aliviar mis angustias…podrías comenzar por decir mi nombre…¿Qué dices?- preguntó mirándole fijamente

La Yamanaka no sabía que hacer, aquellas orbes aguamarina la atraían irremediablemente a él, era antinatural resistirse, era inhumano poder decirle que no- ¿En verdad le importa mucho que le llame por su nombre?-

-Así es, yo te llamo por el tuyo ¿Porqué tu no puedes por el mío? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre…Ino?- el saboreó su nombre con deleite mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba ante la forma seductora con la que lo repetía- Dime, Ino…¿acaso es tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre? Deseo escuchar como suena-

-Usted ya lo sabe, sus hermanos lo llaman así todo el tiempo- intentó bromear, pero la fija mirada aguamarina no se lo permitió. Gaara se enderezó sobre las almohadas quedando a escasos centímetros de la joven y ella respingó-

-No es lo mismo, quiero escuchar cómo lo dices tú…-

-¿Por…porqué?- murmuró la kunoichi entrecerrando los ojos incapaz de alejarse de él-

-Porque deseo que lo hagas- musitó cortantemente- Hazlo-

-Si…- Gaara no atinó a reaccionar cuando finalmente los labios cálidos de la florista hicieron presa de los suyos, rápidos, sigilosos, imperiosos…en un impredecible e inevitable roce que desencadenó mil y un descargas eléctricas en ambos. Lentamente sus prejuicios y preocupaciones fueron cayendo uno a uno mientras él se sentía empujado contra las almohadas, y llevaba su mano libre a enredarse en los dorados y largos cabellos de la rubia.

Ella estaba ahí, besando sus labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello…un inocente roce, que pronto pasó a ser más que ansioso para ellos. El acarició su mejilla con tortuosa lentitud y ella dejó que su cuerpo apresara el del pelirrojo contra la mullida cama. Ella le estaba matando, sólo con el hecho de comportarse tan posesivamente con él…bastaba para matarle…Era por eso que ella le fascinaba, no era como las demás mujeres que se cohibían en su presencia, ella no le temía, quizás hasta poco le respetase, pero era eso mismo lo que lo enloquecía, ese aire indómito…ese algo que no comprendía y que escapaba a todo lo racional que él conocía…

Por su parte Ino disfrutaba aquel contacto que había ansiado desde el día en la posada, había deseado repetir aquel beso que había sido accidental, aunque ella tuviese que provocarlo esta vez. Lo recordaba así de cálido, igual de desesperado…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, asustados…y complacidos…a la vez

-Yo…yo no…- gimió la rubia completamente sonrojada mientras se alejaba de él como si quemase. AL fin había reparado en el hecho de que ella le había besado ignorando por completo lo que él deseaba. Quizás ni siquiera quería responderle ¿Significaba eso que se había rebajado? Ino negó con la cabeza – Lo lamento yo…

-No es necesario que te disculpes- le cortó él aún con los labios entreabiertos, en espera por más, aún sabiendo que ya no era posible, pero sorprendido por la intensidad con la que ella le había besado – no es necesario…tampoco que te marches-

-Creo…creo que sí…debo…hacerlo- balbuceó ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta con pasos temblorosos-

-Ino- le llamó él, pero ella no se volteó y detuvo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta- En verdad…no deseo que te marches-

-¿¡Ino-chan!? ¿Estás con Shikamaru-san? Ven, vamos a dormir, recuerda que debemos compartir habitación- anunció la voz de Usagi desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Date prisa por favor!-

-lo lamento pero debo irme-

-Si, entiendo- murmuró él aún anonadado, escuchó la puerta rechinar al abrirse pero no la escuchó cerrarse. Miró hacia la entrada topándose de lleno con el apenado rostro de la rubia, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y una tímida sonrisa- Buenas noches, que descanses…Gaara- musitó suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Verdaderamente esa noche, el pelirrojo pudo dormir tranquilo después de escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras salidas de la boca de la rubia kunoichi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**To Be Continue…**

Kyaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y bien? XD que opinan? O.O muy cursi? Yo creo que no . A mi me gusto mucho (ojitos de borrego) XDD ahhh como amo esa pareja, realmente son el uno para el otro, ustedes entienden. Ahh y muchísimas gracias a mis queridas lectoras que se toman la molestia de dejarme review para subirme los ánimos después de cada capítulo mil gracias por dejarme sus sugerencias y apoyar a toda la asociación de gaainoadictas S. A xDDD:

**Mari-Chinpokomon**Gracias por el review. Y descuida, trataré de poner a Gaachan más como personaje principal . Me halaga mucho saber que también me sigues con ese fic, y sip al parecer es el destino XDD a pesar de que es largo T-T debo admitir que es una de mis obras maestras. ¡Gaara rulez!

**vikii**Seee…Kazekage-sama sexy xD – Gracias por el lindo review¡¡ Ahh y muchisimas gracias por esa aclaración o.oUu podría haber muerto ¡noo! T-T descuida, tu consejo es más que bien recibido, me alegra que te intereses tanto en el fic

**Requiem From the Darkness**Yo también amo el shikaino O.O pero pruebo con cosas alternatives XDD…como ser el lindo y sexy pelirrojo O.o en lo personal creo que Ino pega con cualquiera XD es como el ketchup (salsa de tomate) O.O puedes ponerla con todo XD

**L.I.T**Gracias por el review, y perdona que no pudiera subirlo el treinta T-T problemas con la maldita conexión otra vez, espero que esto compense arigatou¡¡

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga (**XDD que gusto me da leer tus reviews, jjeje siempre me subes los animos y el ego jejej, perdoname por no estar a tiempo el 30 O.O culpa del Internet T-T, espero compense tu infinita paciencia, sigues siendo mi mejor lectora Tomoko-chan

**omtatelo**Concuerdo contigo, esos son los momentos de oro T-T me encanta la intriga jejeje, gracias por tu review y por leerme )

**tomoyosita (**Gracias por tu mensaje, es lindo saber que te los has leido todos de un saque , espero no decepcionarte con esta neuva entrega, muchas gracias¡¡¡

**Umeko-chan**Comprendo, el estrés de las clases T-T muerte al sindicato de maestros¡¡ XDD pero es gratificante saber que mientras yo me relajo escribiendo tu te relajas leyendo XDD es un relajamiento recíproco O.O vaya terapia eh?

Bueno, con esto concluye el fanfic, ahh y les pido que sigan dejando review T-T no crean que es en vano porque yo realmente aprecio sus mensajes, yo tambien soy lectora y se que a veces es cargoso dejar review :P pero recuerden XD hacen muyy feliz a una persona cuando lo hacen :)

Nos vemos de aquí a una semana XDD prometo actualización para el próximo fin de semana T-T ya no digo fecha porque mi conexión me falla

**Se despide Sami-chan¡¡¡**


	8. Infiltrado

**can't get enough kanashige na kao kara **

**don't let me down itami sae fukuetara **

**one more night junsui na ai dake **

**tookunai mirai kanaeru sa**

[No puede ser suficiente Si pudiera limpiar tan siquiera el dolor

[No me dejes caer De tu cara triste

[Una noche más Solo amor verdadero

Podrás ser por siempre mío?

**Capítulo 8. Infiltrado**

Ya llevaba 2 días encerrado en aquel lugar. Sin respirar aire fresco, sin luz del sol, sin moverse y…sin haber podido hablar con Ino aún. La esposa de Enji-sama era muy estricta en cuanto a eso de mantenerlo en cama para que sanaran sus heridas. Y lastimosamente él no se tomaba bien esas órdenes ahora que sus heridas estaban completa y perfectamente cerradas. (Rápida recuperación quizás debida a haber sido el portador del sobrenatural chakra de Shukaku)

Suspiró mientras aguardaba su almuerzo, inútilmente traído hasta su habitación ¡Maldición! Él estaba bien y podía ir a al comedor solo. No necesitaba que Usagi le trajera los alimentos diariamente…claro que si fuera Ino, no se quejaría en lo absoluto, pensó divertido mientras la puerta era abierta con un chirrido- Hey Shikamaru, hora de comer – anunció dulcemente la morena cargada con la bandeja de la comida- ¿Sabes? Creí que estarías tomando una siesta, te sentaría bien…

-No tengo sueño- dijo cortante- y tampoco es necesario que me traigas el almuerzo a la cama, ya puedo levantarme-

-Tonterías, no me molesta. A mí me gusta mucho atenderte - sonrió apenada dejándole la bandeja en las rodillas- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre -

-Ahh vamos, por favor. Me esforcé mucho en prepararlo. Te aseguro que está delicioso, tiene el visto bueno de Ino-

-No es que no me guste tu comida. Es que no tengo apetito, estoy preocupado por otras cosas y no deseo comer- Usagi se sentó triste en la cama. Se había esforzado mucho en el almuerzo y nuevamente él la rechazaba- Shikamaru…si deseas puedes contarme esas cosas que te inquietan…yo prometo no decirle a nadie-

-Precisamente- dijo de pronto mirándola fijamente y provocando que la morena se sonrojara- Acabo de darme cuenta…tú debes saber algo. Eres la única que puede contestarme estas preguntas-

-Yo…yo…sí… te escucho- balbuceó hipnotizada.

-Tú has mencionado un par de veces que la técnica que yo utilizo con la arena la utilizan otras personas también. Personas que viven en esta región – Usagi asintió- ¿Puedes decirme…si tu los conoces?

-Bueno…eran miembros de nuestro clan- informó ella- Cuando nuestra familia fue expulsada de Suna los ancianos del clan aceptaron el exilio pero, un grupo de rebeldes no lo aceptó. Deseaban venganza pero como vieron que el clan no aceptaba sus ideas, se marcharon por varios años. Hace poco regresaron y…dominando esas técnicas, nadie sabe como es que las desarrollaron-

-Comprendo…pero ¿cómo es que el resto de tu clan no está aquí con ustedes?

-Ohh ellos…pues se fueron a otros países. Los areneros quisieron obligarlos a la fuerza a colaborar en la destrucción de Suna. El clan entero se negó y amenazado de muerte se alejó de este país. Sin embargo…mis padres y yo somos los únicos que nos quedamos, porque somos los únicos que contamos con la protección de Hikaru-no-nissan…-

-¿Murakami Hikaru…? ¿Acaso es otro hermano tuyo?-

-Primo. Desde un principio se unió a esos bandidos pero nunca nos llegó a hacer daño. Cuando los rebeldes regresaron y amenazaron a mis padres con matarlos, él ordenó que no se les hiciera nada mientras no interfirieran en sus planes, él nos protege…por eso sabemos que estamos a salvo aquí-

Gaara tragó con dificultad al escuchar eso último. Quizás esa familia nunca había osado interferir con los planes de los areneros pero él sí lo había hecho. Si esos malditos supieran su ubicación, toda esa gente inocente y generosa moriría. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Debía marcharse de ahí enseguida.

Rápidamente dejó la bandeja y se quitó las cobijas para ponerse de pie - ¿Shikamaru-san? ¿Shikamaru-san, qué haces? Aún no deberías levantarte, mi madre no…-

- No puedes comprender lo grave que es todo esto. Ya me lo imaginaba, tendré que marcharme enseguida…no tengo tiempo que perder-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Hicimos algo que te disgustara? – él la ignoró y buscó su túnica- ¿Fue algo que hice o que dije? Si es eso, entonces me disculparé. No quiero que se marchen, tú e Ino se han vuelto muy importantes para mí y…

-Yo nunca dije que ella vendría conmigo- Gaara ya lo sabía. No podía llevarse a Ino con él. La decisión estaba tomada: Él iría a enfrentarse a esos rebeldes para saber de sus hermanos, era una misión suicida y él jamás se atrevería a arriesgarla de ese modo. Ella estaría a salvo con aquella familia en cuanto él se marchara- Me iré yo solo. Cuida bien de ella, por favor te lo pido-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu compañera atrás sin decirle nada? ¡Por favor, no te marches…o por lo menos dime cuál es el problema, yo podría acompañarte y ayudarte a…!

-Imposible, voy en busca de mis hermanos, tardaré días en alcanzar el oasis al este del país donde se esconden. Y ése no es lugar para una niñita…- ella frunció el ceño- Como tus padres e Ino salieron en busca de hierbas medicinales debo aprovechar para marcharme y no encontrarlos. De todos modos te pido que no les digas nada hasta que yo…-

-No- le dijo Usagi cortante.

Él le miró atónito unos segundos y luego se volteó furioso- ¡Bien! Entonces has lo que quieras. No necesito que me cubras, hasta que ellos vuelvan ya estaré muy lejos-

-¡Eres un tonto! Ni siquiera tienes idea de a dónde vas y te atreves a tratarme como a una mocosa ¿Eh? Pues para tu información los areneros no se esconden en un oasis- unos segundos incómodos y luego Gaara al fin pudo preguntar:-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso tú sabes donde…!?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces dímelo, no tengo tiempo que perder ya…-

-No tengo porqué obedecerte – le espetó ella y Gaara gruñó- Escucha, te matarán si vas allá pero entiendo que te preocupen tus hermanos. Por eso mismo…ahora te ofrezco mi ayuda. Déjame ir contigo, yo te llevaré allí, déjame acompañarte y regresa conmigo cuando hayamos recuperado a tus hermanos-

-¡Ni hablar! ¿¡Eres tonta o qué!?

-Solo quiero protegerte. Yo conozco su base, queda en el corazón del bosque detrás de estos peñascos, en unas catacumbas donde antes estaba nuestra aldea. No podrás dar con ella tu solo, además yo la conozco muy bien por dentro, y sería fácil para mí infiltrarnos sin ser vistos, recuperar a tus hermanos y salir sin enfrentarnos a los areneros. La única condición es que al terminar…regreses conmigo…por favor, Shikamaru-san- ella aguardó- ¿Si?

-Demonios, tal parece que no tengo elección-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Habían partido en la tarde aprovechando la ausencia de los señores Murakami y de Ino; esperando que todo les saliese bien y pudiesen regresar a la mañana siguiente, pero tal como iban las cosas nada bueno podía augurárseles. Atravesaron los filosos peñascos, se internaron en el tupido bosque durante una hora y media, alcanzaron el pasaje oculto tallado en la piedra de las catacumbas junto al río que nacía en el país vecino. Y ahora descendían sin parar por el estrecho y húmedo túnel secreto.

Los escalones estaban resbalosos por los musgos y las paredes de roca cubiertas de un limo verde, todo escasamente iluminado por la lámpara de aceite que la muchacha llevaba.

-Ya he perdido la noción del tiempo que llevamos bajando- susurró Gaara algo agachado a causa del estrecho pasaje.

-Estamos entrando a las catacumbas por la parte de atrás. Las ruinas de la aldea están varios metros bajo tierra así que es normal que tardemos-

-Me pregunto…si Ino habrá notado que no estamos- se preguntó con algo de pesar-

-Lo dudo, seguro aún no han vuelto a casa, buscar hierbas siempre les toma tiempo así que no llegarán hasta el anochecer-

-¡Hemos bajado desde hace horas! De seguro ya es de noche afuera-

-No te preocupes Shikamaru - dijo ella entristecida- Prometo que estaremos de vuelta en unas dos horas más y volverás a verla…se que te preocupa Ino, pero está con mis papás, nada le pasará-

Gaara no contestó y simplemente siguió caminando. El eco de sus pasos era el único sonido que los acompañaba durante el trayecto. Siguieron así mientras el punzón en el cuello de Gaara iba en aumento, y ya comenzaba a regañarse por haber crecido tanto en estos últimos años.

Para su suerte la lámpara iluminó pronto el final del pasillo y encima de ellos una puerta trampa de madera que daba a la superficie.

-Bien, es aquí- susurró la joven apagando la lámpara- Esta puerta lleva a las despensas de la vieja torre de la mansión. Seguro los areneros utilizan la mansión, pero las mazmorras sólo para encerrar prisioneros, si tus hermanos son rehenes, entonces han de estar ahí-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Podía leerse en el tallado que aquella mansión en su tiempo había sido una construcción magnífica, pero ahora sólo estaba ocupada por un montón de bandidos y saqueadores.

Los pasillos que llevaban al sótano y a las mazmorras estaban descuidados y sucios, escasamente iluminados por unas cuantas antorchas en los muros. El ambiente era estrecho y sólo aumentaba la tensión en ambos muchachos mientras recorrían las laberínticas mazmorras. Las puertas de las celdas eran de madera y bisagras oxidadas, aunque algunas colgaban ya de sus goznes. Pero en ninguna hallaron algún rastro de sus hermanos, todas las cámaras estaban vacías.

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado…- se quejó el pelirrojo

-Tranquilo…ya casi terminamos, y si no los hallamos significa que nunca estuvieron aquí- le tranquilizó ella bien aferrada a su brazo, aquel lugar era horrible, sus paredes sucias y manchadas con lo que parecía ser sangre seca les ponían los pelos de punta.

De pronto escucharon el lejano gemino lastimero de un humano. De una persona. Proveniente de una de las celdas.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Shikamaru?-exclamó aterrada la morena apretándose más al pelirrojo, éste se sobresaltó pero aguzó más su oído-

-¿Qu…quién…está ahí?- era una voz masculina la que gruñía desde la celda- ¿Quién es?-

-No puede ser…-musitó el kazekage soltándose de la jovencita y corriendo hasta la rejilla de la puerta, mirando el oscuro interior apretó los barrotes y llamó con cierto temor- ¿Ya…Yamanaka-sama?-

Escuchó los pesados grilletes rechinar en cuanto el hombre se movió acercándose a la puerta para ser iluminado por las antorchas. Su rostro jovial ahora estaba sucio, sus ojos azules ahora ojerosos y opacos, sus cabellos manchados en las puntas con sangre seca y sus ropas rasgadas y enlodadas. Se veía realmente mal.

-Kazekage…- susurró aún sin poder creer lo que veía- Kazekage-sama…yo, lo lamento, perdí mis tropas cuando la tormenta llegó, no pude mandarle ningún aviso y mis hombres…

-No es momento para discutir sobre eso, Yamanaka-san. Ahora aguarde…enseguida lo sacaré de ahí - dijo el joven abriendo su mochila y extrayendo de él un recipiente de cerámica que albergaba fina arena. Controló el flujo de arena con su mano e introdujo la fina arenilla en la cerradura, para luego apretar su puño y destruir con esto el mecanismo interno. Seguidamente la puerta se abrió. Y Gaara repitió el proceso con los grilletes hasta al final lograr liberar al shinobi.

-Mi esposa…mi hija, no he dejado de pensar en ellas desde que me trajeron aquí- empezó a balbucear Inoichi recostado en los hombros del kazekage.

-Descuide, ellas están bien. Podrá ver a su hija cuando salgamos de aquí – dijo él

-¿Ino? ¿Mi Ino está aquí?- sonrió el rubio - Entonces…¿Vino a buscarme? Esa niña, es tan terca como bonita- comentó para luego ser acallado por el eco de unos rápidos y ligeros pasos en el pasillo. Gaara colocó a Inoichi y a Usagi detrás suyo y aguardó a ver al enemigo, él se encargaría de callar a ese vigía antes de que diese la voz de alarma.

Una familiar figura femenina se delineó en la puerta seguida de una dulce y jadeante voz:- Gaara…-

-¡Ino!- exclamó él dando largas zancadas para alcanzarla y tomarle sus frías manos. Se sintió tan tranquilo cuando ella apretó las suyas casi entrelazando sus dedos, sonriendo dichosa de encontrarle al fin- Gaara…que alivio, creí…creí que les había perdido, pero estás bien…me alegro-

-Yo…- _'Yo también'_ pensó y quiso decirle pero la realidad no tardó en caerle encima después de unos segundos de haberse extraviado en sus preciosos ojos celestes- Yo…Yo no comprendo cómo puedes ser tan imprudente ¡Tú no debiste venir…!- reclamó ahogado en sus palabras

-Estaba preocupada, no podía dejarte venir solo- dijo ella entristecida al ver que Gaara no la quería allí- Yo sólo quería…-

-¡Ino! Mi pequeñita…-interrumpió el rubio shinobi dejándose al fin ver por ella. Ésta se espantó al verlo, quedó asustada sin poder articular palabra o moverse, pero cuando pudo hacerlo lo primero que logró fue dejar caer pesadas lágrimas de alegría- ¿Oto-san? ¿¡Oto-san!? – gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su padre - ¡Oto-san! ¡Estás aquí, estás vivo, yo lo sabía…lo sabía…no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, yo sabía que estabas vivo, pero mírate como estás!-

-Eres una insensata- sonrió él besándole la cabeza- Siempre lo has sido, una imprudente como tu viejo padre, mi preciosa niña- Gaara sonrió levemente. Aquella escena le provocaba felicidad por ella, el verla tan feliz, tan indefensa…llorando en los brazos de su padre, la hacía ver tan pequeña y tan desprotegida. Ino era fuerte pero no podía serlo siempre…aunque ella quisiera restregárselo en la cara-

-¡Así es Amano-sempai, escuché algo en las mazmorras! Será mejor que vaya a ver- el eco de un hombre les llegó desde el pasillo y se sobresaltaron. Ino se abrazó más a su padre y éste a ella agazapándose en las sombras.

-Maldición- gruñó Gaara

-No…no por favor- suplicó Usagi al borde del pánico. El kazekage convocó la arena de la cerámica y se deslizó hasta la puerta abierta para esperar al vigía.

-La puerta…- jadeó el bandido mientras sus pasos se aceleraban- ¡Sempai, Amano-sempai, una de las puertas ha sido forza…AHHGG…!- el hombre no pudo continuar pues la veloz arena había viajado rápidamente hasta darle alcance y rodear su cuello, ahogándole. Éste se retorció hasta que se desmayó por la falta de aire

-¡Muévanse, ya! Tenemos que salir- ordenó Gaara marchando a la cabeza. Buscando el camino a las despensas donde estaba el pasadizo.

-Oye Toshiro ¿qué tanto estás haciendo…? ¿¡TOSHIRO!? ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡INTRUSOS, HAY INTRUSOS EN LAS MAZMORRAS!! -dio la voz de alarma otro que llegó en auxilio de su compañero y les interceptó en el pasillo -Maldito seas…eres…¡el kazekage!- rugió el arenero sacando de su bolsa unas shurikens que se dirigieron al joven, éste las esquivó, pero Usagi era muy lenta y recibió de lleno una en su brazo.

El pelirrojo moldeó su arena hasta convertirla en filosos kunais que llovieron sobre el bandido, pero éste nuevamente rompió su técnica y la harineó sobre el suelo- Demonios…

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Acaso no te lo demostramos en el desierto? No puedes contra nosotros Eres un animal por haber venido directamente a la boca del lobo y acompañado de dos mocosas. En verdad que no aprecias tu vida ni la de ellas-

-Maldito ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?- gritó el muchacho pero en ese momento cinco rebeldes más aparecieron detrás de ellos, ahora estaban rodeados. Eran demasiados. Si él quería salvarlos a todos tendría que…- No hay de otra- murmuró invocando su ténica de arena que fue sellada de nuevo, pero ésta vez solo era un señuelo, Gaara aprovechó esa distracción para abalanzarse sobre el sujeto y golpearlo dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Gaara…- llamó Ino al ver que sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados-

-¡Vayanse de aquí, no me estorben! ¡Usagi llévalos a la puerta y ayuda a Yamanaka-sama! ¡Huyan ya! - ordenó Gaara mientras esperaba que viniesen los sujetos desde el otro extremo del pasillo-

-No podemos, yo no- balbuceó Ino, pero el pelirrojo la tomó por los hombros y la empujó bruscamente para que siguiera adelante – ¡Solo vete!- en eso un par de shuriken rozaron su mejilla abriéndole un corte. Gaara invocó un escudo de arena para bloquear los demás ataques.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Toma a mi padre y márchate- ordenó Ino buscando en su estuche de Kunais y encontrando al instante lo que buscaba- No vuelvas, pase lo que pase no vuelvas, Usagi-

-Hija, no puedes…¿Qué vas a hacer? Yo iré a ayudarte…-

-No, padre. Debes marcharte estás débil, yo estaré bien, recuerdo todo lo que tu me has enseñado, confía en mí, además no puedo dejarlo solo- dijo la rubia empezando a correr hacia donde habían dejado al pelirrojo. Usagi cerró los ojos con fuerza ayudando en la carrera a Inoichi-

-Mi hija…no podemos dejarla-

-Ella estará bien. Ino tiene que traerlo de vuelta, tiene que ayudarlo…- sollozó la joven haciendo todo su esfuerzo por soportar el peso del agotado shinobi- Debemos obedecerle, Ino sabe lo que hace-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El último movimiento que recibió fue una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo lanzó hacia atrás, dejándolo sin aire. Ya comenzaba a sentir el sabor salado de la sangre en su boca…deslizándose por sus labios.

-¿Ya has tenido suficiente, basura? No te sientes gran cosa ahora ¿verdad? Solo eres un malnacido con suerte de ser kazekage…sin el shukaku no eres nada ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes defenderte, manipular la arena ahora te gasta mucho chakra y ya no tienes un chakra inagotable sin ese demonio-

Las risas de esos sujetos no se hicieron esperar mientras el se ponía de pie- Ahh ¿con que quieres más eh?-

-Sí, quiero más- replicó una voz femenina detrás del pelirrojo, el kazekage volteó alarmado al ver allí a la rubia kunoichi con una pequeña bomba de humo en la mano, sin esperar más ella se lanzó sobre el bandido y éste con facilidad esquivó sus golpes- Vamos preciosa, no te pongas en ridículo- se carcajeó el sujeto cuando en determinado momento ella le plantó un fuerte codazo en la cara, logrando que su nariz se rompiese y comenzara a sangrar- ¿¡MALDITA PERRA QUE ME HICISTE!?

Ino sonrió satisfecha al ver que los demás bandidos se acercaron para auxiliar al caído, ella aprovechó para lanzar la pequeña bomba hacia los rebeldes. Para su suerte ninguno de ellos se percató de lo que había hecho y comenzó a correr en dirección a Gaara lo tomó del brazo fuertemente y siguió su carrera, justo en el momento en que la bomba detonaba y la onda expansiva los impulsaba hasta hacerlos caer de bruces.

-I…ino- gimió al sentirla caer sobre él. El aire le faltaba y tenía que jadear entre la nube de humo que se comenzaba a desplazar por el pasillo- ¿Qué demonios…? Una bomba de humo normal no estalla tan fuerte…esto…

-Rápido…no tenemos tiempo, corre, te explico luego- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a seguir- no podemos respirar ese humo...muévete-

Ambos corrieron por los pasillos misteriosamente desiertos hasta dar con el pasillo que les llevaba hasta la puerta trampa, descendieron por ella y cayeron al oscuro pasillo. La pesada puerta de madera se cerró sobre ellos e Ino pudo al fin respirar tranquila recostándose momentáneamente en la pegajosa pared-

-¿Ahora…si…si me dirás qué era eso?

-Era…era una bomba de humo adormecedor, lo estuve desarrollando con la esposa de Enji-sama estos dos días…- jadeó ella enderezándose de nuevo y tratando de moverse en la oscuridad, pero solo logró chocarse con la amplia espalda del kazekage- Perdón…Será mejor que sigamos…este no es un lugar seguro aún-

-Sí…tienes razón- suspiró él comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que podía algo encorvado a causa del bajo techo del pasadizo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Se sentía tan lejano el momento en que casi estuvieron a punto de morir, se sentía tan irreal el hecho de haber dado como muerto a su padre hace algunos días y ahora estar abrazándole, se sentía todo tan…insuficiente, tan absurdo ahora que estaban todos reunidos después de haber escapado por los pelos del peligro.

Se sentía tan bien ver de nuevo los peñascos camino a la casa de la familia de Usagi. Se sentía tan bien volver al camino que les llevaba a la entrada de la acogedora morada. El alba estaba cerca, ya había comenzado a clarear por lo que no tardaron mucho en reconocer las preocupadas figuras de los padres de la morena y la de su hermano mayor esperándoles en la puerta.

Tanto Gaara como la muchachita de cabellos negros tragaron con temor al verles allí. Nada parecía haber salido según lo planeado.

-Okaa-san…Oto-san…- comenzó la pequeña cuando sus padres corrieron a abrazarla y se sintió el pesado ambiente de tristeza y preocupación caer sobre todos- Yo, lo lamento…perdonen que…

-Lo sabemos, Ino nos contó todo- le calló su padre terminando de abrazar a su pequeña hija para luego mirar duramente a Gaara y al rubio shinobi- ¿Porqué tuvieron que mentirnos de ésta manera? ¿Cómo pudieron aprovecharse de ese modo de nosotros? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a exponer a tal peligro a mi hija? ¿Porqué nunca nos dijiste quien eras?-

Gaara simplemente bajó la cabeza, no podía decir nada en su defensa, tenía bien merecida aquella reprimenda- Le doy mis más sincera disculpas, Enji-sama-

-Ya de nada sirve que te disculpes muchacho. Nuevamente el kazekage nos ha decepcionado. Siempre pensé que el sucesor del Yondaime sería su hijo mayor, nunca me esperé que el puesto lo ocupara un pequeñuelo como tú. Esto es terrible…has traído una gran desgracia sobre toda mi familia-

-Enji-sama, nuevamente le pido perdón por todo esto – suplicó Ino mirándole apenada- Creí que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, ahora ya la sabe…no haga mal uso de ella, sabemos que hicimos mal, lo reconocemos y estamos apenados. Nunca quisimos engañarlo con mala intención, le dije cuáles eran nuestros motivos-

El hombre de amplias patillas se calmó un poco- Veo que al menos pudiste recuperar a tu padre- dijo mirando de soslayo al debilitado hombre que se sostenía sobre los hombros del pelirrojo- Entiendo sus motivos, pero sigo firme en mi opinión. Los kazekages siempre nos han traído penas y desgracias a nosotros y eso nunca cambiará…ahora, esos malditos rebeldes vendrán por nosotros-

-Yo le di mi solución cuando partí anoche en busca de Gaara y Usagi, Enji-sama- balbuceó la rubia-Es la única opción que…

-¡Claro que es la única opción que tenemos! Y tendremos que llevarla a cabo queramos o no, nuestras vidas peligran. Ya tenemos nuestro equipaje listo para partir, solo faltan las cosas de Usagi- dijo furioso el hombre- Partiremos en cuanto ella esté lista-

-Pero padre…-

-¡Ni una palabra! Tú también fuiste una de las causantes de la ruina de nuestra familia- le gritó su padre dejándole entrar a la casa. Pasaron unos incómodos segundos en los cuales la señora de Enji-sama no dejaba de sollozar en los brazos de su hijo mayor- Y ustedes…¿qué piensan hacer?- les preguntó la mujer mirando las heridas del padre de Ino- Nosotros nos iremos, y llegaremos a la frontera oeste mañana por la noche. ¿Pero que harán ustedes?-

-Ponerle fin a lo que yo mismo causé- dijo Gaara con seriedad- Me quedaré aquí, en su casa a esperar a esos sujetos, me encargaré de llevarlos a Suna para que reciban su justo castigo-

-Pero ellos te matarán, tú solo no puedes contra…-

-No estará solo- dijo de repente la rubia Yamanaka dando un paso al frente ante los asombrados rostros del kazekage y de su propio padre que no daba crédito a sus oídos- Yo me quedaré con él, comenzamos esto juntos y así lo terminaremos-

-Entiendo…- dijo con tristeza la mujer- Te pido entonces que por favor te cuides mucho y que si necesitas algo, dispongas de los materiales que estoy dejando en mi laboratorio, eres una chica fuerte, sé que tú podrás…-

-¡No puedes quedarte aquí! Regresaremos a Konoha juntos ¿Estás escuchando?- le retó su padre- Creí que solo viniste a buscarme, creí que sólo venías por mí, no tienes porqué quedarte-

-Si tienes miedo, padre, lo entiendo. Puedes marcharte con estas personas si quieres- dijo ella entrando a la casa, una vez en la sala pudo ver que cierto objetos habían sido retirados por los padres de Usagi. Escuchó los pasos de Inoichi en la estancia seguido de Gaara que le llevaba aún sujeto para que no cayera-

-Hija, no me hagas esto. Por favor…no-

- Se que los señores Murakami cuidarán bien de ti. En el puesto fronterizo podrás mandar un mensaje a Konoha para que te escolten de vuelta y regresarás sano y salvo-

-¡No puedo dejarte sola! ¡Y si tengo miedo, es miedo por perderte, eres mi única hija! No me digas que me vaya dejándote así-

-Debes hacerlo, no estás completamente recuperado, tus niveles de chakra están demasiado bajos, y si te quedas solo correrás peligro, yo estoy bien, padre y por esta vez tendré que desobedecerte- dijo ella sin voltearse, no podría seguir hablando si se topaba con la cara del pelirrojo, Ino se quedaba por él, y moriría de vergüenza si Gaara lograse leerlo en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas- Me quedaré aquí-

-Ino…- el tono de voz era impotente, sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión-

-Hay algo que debo hacer aún. Te pido que no me hagas retroceder. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que…sin importar cómo debes hacer lo que crees correcto. Y lo que creo correcto en este momento es…terminar con esta pesadilla, esos sujetos te hicieron daño, y nada impedirá que se lo sigan haciendo a más personas. Es por eso…que me quedo. Quiero terminar con esto-

-Nunca podré entenderte del todo…te pareces tanto a mi, y a la vez tanto a tu madre- suspiró Inoichi sintiendo los ojos aguados- Moriré si algo llega a pasarte ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Desde luego que si- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y viendo que su padre se había alejado de Gaara para abrirle los brazos en espera de un abrazo, ella velozmente se aferró al hombre que le había dado la vida y por el que había llegado hasta allí. Inoichi sintió que no podría retener las lágrimas y balbuceó como pudo:- Prométeme…que en cuanto le patees el trasero a todos esos sujetos regresarás a casa con tu viejo ¿Si, mi pequeña?-

-Lo prometo- sollozó ella – Te lo prometo, papá-

-Kazekage-sama- dijo firmemente el shinobi logrando que Ino ocultara más su rostro en le pecho de su padre. Gaara se sobresaltó, había desviado su mirada todo el tiempo, y ahora sus ojos aguamarina chocaban con los desesperanzados ojos celestes de Inoichi- Le suplico que por favor cuide de ella…Ino y mi esposa…son todo lo que tengo de importante en esta vida, le pido que la proteja…por favor- dijo el shinobi besando ahora la cabellera fina de su pequeña

Gaara sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al sentir la penetrante mirada del rubio, esa súplica que no era necesitaba ser hecha. El siempre estaría allí para protegerla…el nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a Ino- Se lo prometo, Inoichi-sama…daré incluso mi vida si es necesario por devolverla sana y salva…a su lado

Ino sintió que el aire escaseó, sintió su corazón latir a mil…¿Acaso realmente essas palabras habían sido dichas?...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡TERMINEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LO CREO, NO LO CREO AUN . Suplico su piedad T-T perdonen el retraso, se que muchos quieren matarme XD pero se como compensarlo.

Advertencia: Proximo capítulo anuncio: Lemon/Lime (se escuchan gritos, desmayos, cohetes y fuegos artificiales) Seeeeeeeee XD el tan esperado lemon/lime/declaracion entre nuestros personajes principales, está imperdible O hasta yo estoy emocionada XDDD jejeeje

Les pido mil disculpas nuevamente por la tortuosa espera, pero agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y los bellisimos reviews de estas fieles lectoras y lectores que no tiene comparación T-T

Resp. breve a los hermosos reviews que me habéis dejado:

**Omtatelo** (Delicioso y con sigilo, jejej prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor que eso, gracias por los ánimos) **L.I.T** (Me alegra que lo disfrutes, perdona la tardanza espero leas el próximo cap que promete más) **Umeko-chan** (Gracias! Que dulces palabras, prometo no decepcionarte con el siguiente cap)**june-li**(También fan? Hurra! Otra hermanita Gaainoadicta xD jeje Y con respecto a eso de lo debil, tienes razón, pero era para el suspenso de este cap. Espero lo hayas notado :) no fue con mala intención, ahora quería que se luciera) **tomoyosita **(Has adivinado :) jejeje espero haya sido como lo esperabas, gracias por los ánimos y espero tu comentario sobre el cap) **DiiiNnOo**(El ShikaxIno también es mi favorito, pero me alegra que nos unas con esta nueva pareja, gracias por el review) **sweet angel **(Gracias y perdona la demora, realmente no tengo remedio -.-U) **como sea**(Perdona la tardanza me alegra que te guste el fic :)) **greciia ****♥ **(Hermanis! Mil gracias, esas palabras tuyas me hacen sonrojar, y también te agradezco tu apoyo incondicional, y yo tambien te quero muchísimo) **sabaku no ino **(Lo sé, lo sé, perdona la demora T-T pero espero este cap. haya compensado) **Lia** (Prometo acabarlo pronto, ya casi estamos en la recta final, gracias por tus comentarios, me animaron a escribir más rápido y mejor jjejeje)

Los quiero demasiado T-T no tienen idea!!!!! Ahhh y traigo un pequeño regalo para todos los fans del Gaaino. Recientemente consegui un escaner, y he subido varios de mis dibujos a una página llamada deviant art XD:

http// www .0sami0 . deviantart . com / gallery /

Solo borren los espacios, en esa direccion encontrarán mi galeria O.o de dibujos de GaaIno xD y algunas que otras cosillas jejejeje, espero les guste, XDD eso es lo que estuve haciendo en el tiempo en que me ausente O.OuuuuUUUU Espero valga la pena

Como ya dije, proximo capi exceso de Azucar y lemon XDD nos leemos (pronto espero) T-T

Atte: Sami-chan


	9. Juego perdido

Predilection

Capítulo 9. Juego perdido

**Hajimari sae **Juguemos un juego sin fin

**Ushinawareta **Que desde el principio

**Owaranai geemu wo shiyou** Estuvo perdido

Las horas pasaban cruel y lentamente, torturándoles y amenazando con destrozarles los nervios a cada segundo. Era realmente horrible, si esa era la calma antes de la tempestad…entonces, era mil veces mejor la tormenta, pensaba la rubia kunoichi.

Ino se había terminado de duchar, buscando tranquilidad bajo el agua fría, sin embargo después del baño seguía igual de tensa. Así que terminó por caer rendida en el sofá del salón. Agotada, pero sin poder cerrar los ojos por miedo a una emboscada - Esto no sería tan desesperante, si al menos…él me hiciera compañía- murmuró la rubia mirando el techo de piedra.

Su compañero se había encerrado después de ducharse y se había negado a salir incluso cuando ella le ofreció algo de comer. Gaara estaba molesto, no deseaba verla ni tenerla allí, seguro porque él creía que Ino solo le estorbaría en el combate…

'_Pero yo solo quiero protegerlo…' _pensó ella dibujando los fríos ojos aguamarina en el techo _'¿Porqué no puede verlo? ¿Por qué es tan testarudo? Sólo me quedo por él' _La florista continuó delineando poco a poco el pálido perfil del joven kazekage, sus ojos, sus cabellos rebeldes, su nariz, sus delgados labios… ¡No!

Ino se levantó de golpe y se reprendió mentalmente, no era el momento para perder la cabeza pensando en lo atractivo que era. La rubia caminó hasta el improvisado laboratorio de la señora Murakami y observó el deplorable ambiente. Los libros estaban fuera de los estantes, los cajones en el suelo, los frascos de cristal rotos y otros a punto de caer.

Las plantas medicinales que la señora Murakami cultivaba en macetas ahora estaban caídas y con sus raíces fuera de tierra, secándose…

La Yamanaka como buena florista que era no pudo evitar agacharse y empezar a rellenar las pobres macetas. No tenía nada más que hacer, así que…¿qué mejor que tranquilizarse haciendo lo que mejor sabía? – Espero que al menos…podamos aguantar esta noche más- bostezó la rubia- El sol ya debe estar poniéndose, y llevamos todo el día sin dormir. Me pregunto…cuánto más tendremos que esperar para que esos monstruos vengan por nosotros-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gaara se torturaba de la misma manera recostado en su cama, repasando mentalmente cada batalla sufrida contra esos sujetos sin hallar solución a su dilema. En todas las ocasiones él había tenido que ser salvado por alguien más y hasta ahora no había podido hacerles frente.

'_Si tuviera a Shukaku…no habría problema alguna en superarlos'_ pensó un momento, para luego recapacitar sobre aquello y sorprenderse de hallarse a sí mismo añorando el poder que semejante demonio le había dado. Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su boca al asimilarlo.

Era verdad que con el bijuu, él había sido imbatible, pero…el precio había sido perder parte de su vida. El pelirrojo extendió su mano al techo y apretó ligeramente - Pero justo ahora, cuando ya no tengo a ese demonio…ahora que soy débil, es cuando al fin tengo personas a las que deseo proteger…-dijo dejando su mano descansar en la cama.

'_No temo lo que ellos puedan hacerme a mí, si no lo que puedan hacerle a Ino' _

Y así era, el mayor de los problemas del pelirrojo…no eran los areneros, si no la joven mujer que se hallaba en el rudimentario laboratorio a tres habitaciones de la suya. Gracias a sus agudos sentidos ningún movimiento de la kunoichi había sido desapercibido, y se había concentrado demasiado en ellos.

Pareciera como si la culpa, el silencio e Ino hubiesen decidido tomarse de las manos para ahogarle lentamente. Era una tortura permanecer allí recostado pensando en ella una y otra vez…

'_Estoy cansado de esto, ni siquiera puedo salir por temor a encontrarla y no poder contenerme. No entiendo porqué me descontrolo tanto cuando la tengo cerca, no lo entiendo. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a bajar la guardia, esta vez no' _se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos, buscando algo de paz, pero…

Al instante el sonido de grandes cristales rompiéndose en la otra habitación le sobresaltó. Se puso de pie y salió despedido por el pasillo con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Millones de cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza mientras el camino se le hacía más largo…y más lento…

-Ino…¡Ino!-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La rubia saltó al oír la voz del kazekage. Y rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con el agitado rostro del pelirrojo, jadeante y con la preocupación marcada en cada centímetro de su cara.

-_E…etto_…- balbuceó la florista, completamente atónita ante la brusca aparición. Ella de rodillas en el suelo observó con detenimiento al joven apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el desastre que se había armado en el suelo. Ahora lleno de cristales rotos y de pedazos de madera pertenecientes a la repisa.

A Gaara le bastó una mirada para entender lo que había sucedido allí y sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

Al parecer los soportes, de una de las repisas, estaban muy gastados y habían cedido ante el peso de los frascos y macetas, ocasionando que todo cayera y provocando aquel tropel que le había sobresaltado.

-¿E…estás bien?- preguntó entrecortado- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué…qué se supone que hacías?-

-Estoy bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa- Y bueno…estaba acomodando estas plantas en sus macetas, lastimosamente cuando coloqué una sobre la repisa esta se vino abajo - la joven se puso de pie lentamente y se limpió los bordes de la túnica- pero…tal parece que te asustaste mucho- dijo casualmente provocando cierta molestia en el pálido rostro del shinobi

-yo no…yo…no digas tonterías- regañó él apartando la mirada de ella- Debemos estar alerta, eso es todo-

-Ohh ya veo- dijo desilusionada - Mmm…pero ahora que has salido quiero decirte que examiné toda la casa y no te preocupes, estoy haciendo rondas de vigilancias continuas y si deseas puedes dormir un poco-

-No voy a dormir-

-Sólo era una sugerencia- dijo ella empezando a molestarse- No tienes porqué tomártelo así- colocó sus manos en sus caderas y resopló- por cierto, te vuelvo a avisar que hay comida en la cocina…si tienes hambre…-

El gruñó súbitamente- No, mejor come y duerme tú, yo haré las rondas de ahora en adelante-

-¿¡Porqué no confías en mí!?- gritó ella de pronto- Primero te encierras, luego rechazas la comida y ahora…me dices que quieres hacer tú sólo la vigilancia…mira, ya quedó bien en claro para mí que no quieres tenerme aquí ¿de acuerdo? Lo tengo bien en claro – dijo ella pasándole de largo y yéndose por el pasillo- Así que mejor deja de darme esas odiosas indirectas, iré a vigilar fuera si es que así te sientes mejor, lejos de mí-

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? Allá afuera correrías más peligro, no puedes salir- dijo él tomándole fuertemente del brazo y jalándola hacia sí, pero ella opuso firme resistencia-

-Yo salgo si quiero-

-No, no es así. Aquí yo estoy a cargo y te digo que no vas a salir-

-¿O si? – dijo desafiante- ¿Y qué tanto te preocupa que algo me pase? Si me muero allá no tiene porqué importante, así sería mejor para ti…así ya no me tendrás como una molesta 'carga' –

-¿¡Q…Qué? ¿Eres tonta o qué? Nunca dije algo semejante-

-Créeme, a mi me basta con leer entre líneas tu comportamiento- admitió con tristeza- Así que mejor vuelve a encerrarte en tu habitación y yo iré a hacer mi vigilancia ¿Sí?-

Gaara seguía sujetándole y no deseaba soltarla. Ella había malinterpretado las cosas, pero como hacer que semejante terca entendiera- Mira…yo nunca dije que fueras una carga. Y no pienso dejarte salir afuera…es una idiotez, no puedo dejar que te expongas de esa manera solo porque eres una caprichosa que…-

-¿Caprichosa? ¿Caprichosa yo? ¡Incluso bajo estas circunstancias te atreves a tratarme tan despectivamente, estoy harta! ¡Eres un gran idiota!- gritó liberándose de su agarre y comenzando a caminar con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes…pero no pudo continuar pues unos brazos se apoderaron de su estrecha cintura y la levantaron en el aire con mucha facilidad. Ino no pudo entenderlo, hasta que terminó siendo cargada sobre el hombro del muchacho, como si fuera un saco de patatas, yendo más al fondo de la casa, hacia las habitaciones.

-¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?- exclamó comenzando a patalear pero Gaara colocó su mano libre sobre sus muslos deteniéndola- ¡BAJAME AHORA MISMO! ¡BÁJAME!- exigió golpeando con sus puños la amplia espalda del pelirrojo mientras éste ignoraba los molestos golpes- ¿QUE NO ME OISTE? ¡TE DIJE QUE ME BAJARAS YA! NO PIENSO TOLERAR ESTO, TE HAS PASADO DE LOS LÍMITES-

-cállate- gruñó él- Si te bajo iras corriendo afuera y no pienso dejarte cometer tal tontería- con una leve patada abrió la puerta de su habitación y una vez dentro la dejó con brusquedad sobre la cama para luego acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla con llave ante la atenta y furiosa mirada celeste.

-Bien, ahora…que se supone estamos más calmados…serías tan amable de explicarme…¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó Gaara haciendo uso de su gran paciencia.

-Tú- dijo ella esquivando su mirada, se sentía realmente ofendida, el haber sido cargada como una cría le había bajado su orgullo a niveles insospechados.

-Eres imposible- suspiró el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cuello en señal de estar harto y cansado- Mira, no estoy para soportar tus berrinches en estos momentos, estamos encerrados aquí y dependemos el uno del otro para salir de esto…

-¿Enserio? ¡A la hora que te das cuenta, señor genio!- dijo ella mordazmente- ¿El encerrarte en tu habitación como un antisocial crees que es la mejor manera de depender el uno del otro?-

El kazekage torció la boca al verse atrapado en sus propias palabras, pero al instante lo disimuló en un gesto de exasperación. Entonces ella se dignó a mirarle y continuó: - Yo sé que no querías que me quedara y que pesa sobre tí la promesa que le hiciste a mi padre de protegerme…por eso sé que me cuidas y no me dejas salir- él le miró interrogante- Sé que sólo lo haces por compromiso y que realmente no deseas estar cargando conmigo, pero ¿sabes? No es necesario que me cuides, yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-Ino tú no…-

-No, déjame terminar- pidió ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta hasta quedar en frente suyo- Estás molesto conmigo porque crees que debes cuidarme, pero no te necesito para subsistir…yo estaré bien, solo te pido que no me odies por haberme quedado, sólo hacía lo que creía correcto-

-¿Correcto? ¿Correcto para quién? ¿Eh?- reclamó él tomándola por los hombros- ¿Te das cuenta del error que has cometido al haberte quedado? Esta no es una misión de rango B o C…esto ni siquiera está al nivel ANBU porque sólo somos dos-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo sabía de esto cuando decidí quedarme. Lo hice y lo volvería a hacer- dijo firmemente- No entiendo porque te enfadas y te preocupas tanto, yo no seré un problema…-

-¡Es que tú no eres el problema!- exclamó él zarandeándola- El problema es que no puedo protegerte, si algo llegara a pasar yo no podría ayudarte. El problema es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como desearía para poder cuidar de ti-

-Te he dicho que yo no necesito que…-

-¡Yo sí lo necesito, Ino! Jamás podría tolerar el hecho de perderte porque no fui capaz de ayudarte a tiempo- dijo él ahogándose en aquellas orbes celestes- Esa promesa que le hice a tu padre…no fue por mero compromiso…lo hice porque de verdad lo sentía y lo siento, haría lo que sea por verte de nuevo con él-

-es solo porque le diste tu palabra- susurró-

-¡Deja de buscar pretextos y dobles sentidos a lo que digo! ¡Si te protejo no es porque di mi palabra…es porque…porque no quiero perderte-

-No te entiendo…- musitó Ino colocando con cierto temor una de sus manos sobre el pecho del joven para poner cierta distancia- Dices que no estas molesto conmigo…pero…ahora dices que te preocupa no poder protegerme…entonces ¿qué…?

-No estoy molesto contigo. A quien detesto más que a nadie ahora mismo…es a mí- dijo él permitiendo a sus dedos acariciar un par de mechones dorados- me detesto porque no soy capaz de brindarte toda la seguridad que deseo- Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón latía frenético. Su cabeza apenas podía procesar aquellas palabras.

-Quiero que me respondas algo Ino- pidió el sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos rubios- ¿Puedes?

-mmm sí…- susurró la florista hipnotizada en aquellas orbes aguamarina

-¿Porqué te quedaste? Yo ya te he respondido, te dije que…deseo protegerte, pero aún no sé tus motivos- dijo firmemente logrando que un incómodo silencio se formara entre ellos- Tu misión, terminó en el momento en que tu padre fue sacado de esa celda, tú ganaste nuestra apuesta en cuanto lo hallamos con vida, tenías a tu padre de vuelta, tenías la oportunidad de marcharte en compañía de los Murakami hacia una ciudad donde estarías a salvo, tenías todas las cartas para irte…y no lo hiciste…

-Simplemente no podía dejar a esos sujetos libres…-

-No es cierto, podías hacerlo…esos bandidos son problema de Sunagakagure no de Konoha-

Ella se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, pero al instante los dedos del shinobi se posaron sobre su boca obligándola con gentileza a separarlos- No hagas eso ¿Si? No los dañes…-

-Gaara yo no…-

-Vamos, respóndeme…aún no lo haces- dijo impaciente

-Creo que…me quedé por la misma razón que tú –murmuró bajando la cabeza- Me quedé porque no quería dejarte solo, porque quería protegerte- sonrió tristemente

Gaara sintió calor en sus mejillas y un temblor recorrerle la espalda, ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Acaso estaba jugando? Un nudo en el estómago se le formó al pensar en esa posibilidad, se sentía tan inseguro pero aún así con deseos de saber más…

-No lo comprendo. Mi razón por la que quiero protegerte no puede ser la misma que la tuya…- gruñó desviando la mirada. El kazekage lo sabía, él se quedaba a protegerla porque la necesitaba…porque aquella rubia se había metido muy dentro de su corazón, y no quería dejarla ir, no quería perderla, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Protegerlo? No tenía lógica…

-Sí, tienes razón, el motivo no es el mismo que el tuyo- admitió la kunoichi con infinita tristeza sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse_. 'Yo te quiero como no tienes idea…'_ pensó la joven entrecerrando los ojos. Ella se había enamorado, no era otra cosa que le impulsara a seguir, pero Gaara nunca lo entendería…nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos, no siendo él el Kage del país del viento.

El pelirrojo por su parte sintió aquellas palabras clavarse como una estaca en su corazón.

'_Tienes razón, mi motivo no es el mismo que el tuyo…'_ A sus oídos…ella había admitido que sus sentimientos eran diferentes, que todo era diferente. Ella nunca lo llegaría a ver de la manera en que él la veía…

-Entiendo- dijo él alejando sus manos de los suaves y delicados hombros de la rubia. Luego se dio la vuelta haciendo ademán de salir del recinto - Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, así que creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar…

-¡Espera yo no he terminado de…!-

-Si de algo sirve…te vuelvo a aclarar que no me molestas, no eres una carga…- dijo él con la mano en la perilla de la puerta- te protegeré como dije. Y tú también lo harás…sólo por el deber -dijo sintiendo el sabor amargo de esas palabras en su boca- ahora me retiro…iré a montar la primera guardia, duerme un poco…yo te despertaré cuando sea hora de tu…

-Ahí vas de nuevo…dejándome con las palabras en la boca - dijo ella entre furiosa y devastada- ¿Porqué lo haces? ¿Porqué no quieres terminar de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte?-

-No necesito oírlo-

-Pero yo necesito decírtelo-

-¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué? –estalló finalmente el pelirrojo apoyando su frente en la madera de la puerta, tratando de controlar sus emociones que querían desbordar por sus ojos- ¿Decirme que sólo te has quedado aquí por cumplir con tu código de honor ninja? ¿Qué te quedas para agradecerme lo que hice por tu padre?...¿Que te quedas, no porque realmente te importe, si no porque sólo porque es tu deber?... porque a nadie nunca le he importado… - suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Sin querer las palabras habían comenzado a fluir mientras el delicado perfume de la joven era percibido por sus sentidos- ya no importa- cerró fuertemente los ojos- estoy tan acostumbrado…-

-Gaara…- susurró ella antes de lanzarse sobre la espalda del kazekage, pasando sus brazos alrededor del estómago del shinobi para abrazarlo con fuerza.

El joven abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir tal calidez, tal suavidad envolverle, un nudo en la garganta se le formó impidiéndole hablar, ¡ni siquiera respirar podía! El corazón parecía que iba a explotarle ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Nunca antes había experimentado tantas descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo…bueno…quizás aquella vez en la posada pero…¡No! No era el momento de recordar aquello, no ahora que tenía el curvilíneo cuerpo de la florista acomodándose sobre el suyo impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-I…Ino ¿Qué ha…?-

-Perdón…- susurró apretándose más a él- perdón pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. Siento que todo el tiempo soy yo la que termina mal en estas situaciones…pareciera que siempre piensas lo peor de mí ¿Tan mal me ves? ¿Tan vacía te parezco?- sollozó

-No…yo no quise-

-¿Qué solo me quedo por cumplir con mi deber? No es así…- dijo aferrando con mayor fuerza las ropas marrones del shinobi de ojos aguamarina, él al sentir cómo se desmoronaba apretó aquellas frías manos entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos inconcientemente- Yo no siento solo obligación, no entiendo cómo puedes decir que a mí no me importas si tú en realidad me…me-

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y sintió que él se movía inquieto en su abrazo, era toda una batalla la que tenía en su cabeza. Por un lado la razón que le pedía callarse y conservar el poco honor que le quedaba, y por otro lado…su corazón que le pedía a gritos que le liberara de aquel sufrimiento diciéndole la verdad…

-…- Ella sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos mientras buscaba las fuerzas para continuar con lo que había empezado- Yo…no puedo- susurró al final, sabiendo que la razón en ella siempre habían sido más fuerte que los sentimientos, siempre era su orgullo y su dignidad ante lo demás, y esta vez no tenía porqué ser diferente- No puedo seguir, nunca lo entenderías…pero te pido que no digas que no le importas a nadie, no digas que solo soy una pieza que cumple su deber para con su Hokage, soy una persona, soy una mujer…además de ser solo una Kunoichi…también tengo sentimientos…-

Ino aligeró el agarre, para dar lugar a que él se liberara, pero Gaara no lo hizo al contrario aferró las suaves manos entre la suyas para luego darse vuelta y ver los llorosos ojos que hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en llanto-

- Ya no importa, quizás tienes razón…es mejor dejar las cosas así- admitió ella pasándose disimuladamente las mangas de su túnica por sus ojos- Siempre terminaré dejándote salir victorioso, no puedo creerlo…hasta ahora eres la única persona que lo ha conseguido ¿sabes?- dijo ella tratando de sonreír autosuficiente pero…realmente se le estaba haciendo muy difícil- eres el único que ha logrado…verme así, hacerme sentir así…-

-No entiendo a qué estás jugando- susurró él

-No es necesario que lo hagas, solo te pudo que no me juzgues sólo como a una ninja, soy un ser humano…aunque no entiendas lo que siento-

-Pues yo te digo lo mismo a ti- reclamó Gaara- No digas que no puedo entenderte, porque es lo que más deseo ¿No lo ves?- él la tomó por los hombros- Puedo hacerlo si al menos dieras la mínima señal de decirme lo que te acongoja pero nunca me dices nada, te callas y te refugias diciendo 'no lo entenderías'…La única que no entiende aquí, eres tú

-¿Qué es lo que no puedo entender? Yo puedo asimilar todo lo que…

-¿¡Acaso podrías entender esto…!?- le gritó de pronto jalándola hacia él, apresando sus rosados labios en un beso sorpresivo y brusco. Ino abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir la cálida boca del kazekage sobre la suya, tan demandante, tan ardiente…Dios, le estaba arrebatando la respiración, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo estremecerse ante el suave y apasionante contacto.

Gaara no entendía como es que había perdido el control y llegado a aquello, pero es que…ya no aguantaba más su cercanía, ya no podía seguir con una discusión que nunca la haría olvidarla…por más que ella le rechazara, él no dejaría de quererla…

Se alejó unos centímetros, aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente…- Ino…-suspiró, y entonces sintió las traviesas manos de la rubia en su cuello tirando de él hacia abajo, uniendo sus bocas de nueva cuenta, esta vez por iniciativa de ella…

El corazón le latía a mil mientras esos finos dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos rojizos, profundizando más el beso. La florista le mordió su labio inferior sugestivamente logrando que él llevara sus manos a su cintura, recorriendo hábilmente la sutil figura femenina. Y armándose de valor pidió acceso a la boca de la kunoichi, un acceso que no le fue negado…

'Ella sabe como los rayos del mismo sol, deliciosa…' pensó el kazekage al explorar el interior de su boca. El beso era profundo…ansioso…mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado…

El no pudo evitar un gemido cuando ella también participó del beso, desatando una sensual batalla entre sus bocas. Dulces y torturantes caricias fueron apareciendo entre ambos, cada una más atrevida que la anterior…Gaara bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas levantándola ligeramente, y ella simplemente se dejaba recorrer acariciando con locura el cuello del pelirrojo. De pronto aquello no era suficiente…

El comenzó a querer sentir desesperadamente esa suave y tersa piel oculta bajo la molesta túnica, deseaba besar con mayor libertad ese níveo cuerpo que ahora se apretaba al suyo con deseo…sin poder contenerse más, dejó su mano bajar por su cadera y luego por su muslo derecho ocasionando en ella un leve jadeo…

Gaara satisfecho con ello, levantó aquella suave pierna y la apoyó contra su cintura, haciendo que ambos quedaran en un contacto tan íntimo que produjo un excitante oleaje entre ambos, la florista se separó de los labios del shinobi para gemir abiertamente en su oído al sentir sus caderas chocar contra él.

Aquel hombre la estaba sacando de quicio, lograba estremecerla como nadie nunca podría y no había nada que hacer al respecto, pues ella estaba disfrutando de aquello como nunca, el sentir esas manos posesivamente sobre su cuerpo, la agitada respiración del pelirrojo, sus escalofríos cada que él bajaba besando su cuello…

Las túnicas seguían estorbando…y por ello con tenacidad Ino comenzó a soltar los botones de la parte delantera del traje del pelirrojo, dejando al descubierto aquella camiseta de malla negra…y bajo ésta la piel pálida del marcado torso del muchacho. Con cierto temor ella dejó sus labios repartir gentiles besos por su cuello, logrando leves jadeos en el kazekage, luego bajó por sus tensas clavículas hasta morderlas ligeramente…haciendo que el pelirrojo temblara al percatarse del rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando

Gaara abrió enormemente los ojos, al darse cuenta de que eso no estaba bien…obvio que lo disfrutaba, que su cuerpo moría por aquello, pero no era correcto. El no podía hacer eso, no a ella. Y haciendo gala de su fuerte autocontrol la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco de él, respirando agitadamente…con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo ardiéndole por el deseo…

-¿Porqué…porqué has parado?- le preguntó ella igual de jadeante que él

Reunió valor para abrir sus ojos y contemplarla allí, con las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado, los ojos brillantes por la pasión, sus labios carmesí a causa de la intensidad de los besos, la parte superior de su túnica entreabierta (¿Él había hecho eso?) dejando ver la camiseta negra de malla y un sujetador oscuro cubriendo sus prominentes pechos. El parpadeó varias veces antes pasarse una mano por el cabello y calmarse…

-Ino yo…no…¿Qué estamos haciendo? Perdona yo…no era mi intención- se disculpó el al ver que la delicada túnica de la joven estaba toda desacomodada, no podía creer que él hubiese hecho semejante cosa, él no era así- Lo lamento…

Ella por su parte le tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla, y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto con él.

-¿Qué..qué haces?-

-Te amo- le dijo sin rodeos, logrando sacarlo de lugar. Ambos corazones latían fuertemente ante aquella confesión y los sentimientos salieron disparados en mil direcciones diferentes mientras un silencio incómodo se instalaba entre ambos, Ino tomó aire y continuó con los ojos cerrados buscando valor en lo que acababa de ocurrir- Estoy tan segura de que te amo…sin importar lo que digas – luego llevó la mano del joven a sus labios y comenzó a besarla y llevarla hasta su cuello y bajándola más hasta la abertura en su túnica, Gaara se sonrojó más y le miró atónito

-Estoy segura de lo que hago…porque te amo, te necesito- ella abrió los ojos, y en ésas orbes celestes no había duda alguna, ella estaba segura, decidida, y le miraba con los ojos rebosantes de seguridad. Aquella muchacha nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, siempre lograba dominar la situación, dominarlo a él con sólo mirarle tan profundamente como lo hacía ahora…

-Realmente…me enloqueces- confesó él comenzando a empujarla gentilmente hacia la cama, con una sonrisa seductora que logró derretirla en un segundo- No tienes la menor idea de lo deliciosa que te ves así, cuando me miras…tan segura…tan orgullosa…

-Gaara- murmuró ella al verse acorralada por él-

-Te equivocas al pensar que sólo tú estás segura de lo que sientes - dijo el sentándola en la cama con lentitud- Yo también te necesito Ino, me gustas mucho…es por eso que me detuve, porque realmente...porque realmente te amo, tanto como tú a mi o incluso..quizás te amo mucho más, de eso estoy muy seguro…porque mi cuerpo y mi corazón te pertenecieron desde el primer momento en que te ví- se sinceró colocándose sobre la florista mientras la recostaba en la cama

-Pero que…qué cosas estás diciendo- dijo ella notablemente sonrojada

-Estoy diciendo la verdad. Si me detuve es solo porque…te amo demasiado como para forzarte a esto. No voy a mentirte…desde aquel día en la posada mi cuerpo ha estado ardiendo en deseo por ti, cada célula de mi cuerpo grita tu nombre…- le susurró cerca de sus labios, de una manera tan sensual que prácticamente sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra- tan hermosa... y es por eso mismo que tenía miedo de tomarte para mí-

-…entonces ¿tú quieres…?- susurró ella temblando entre sus fuertes brazos

-Por supuesto que sí, pero sólo con tu aprobación me atrevería…- continuó él, ésta vez con una media sonrisa bajando sus labios hasta el níveo cuello, primero besándolo con lentitud, para luego pasar su lengua cálida por sus clavículas y más abajo…

-Ga…Gaara…- murmuró Ino cerrando los ojos al sentir tantas descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo ante tales acciones. De pronto un súbito mordisco en su hombro la hizo estremecer, que fue el primero de una serie de lametones en su cuello que la dejaron sin aire…el kazekage la estaba enloqueciendo- Bien…yo…sí quiero, quiero que…quiero que continúes- ordenó ella mientras él bajaba sus ansiosas manos por su cintura hacia sus muslos para introducir indiscretamente sus manos por debajo de la falda de tela, acariciando más de lo debido…- Ahh…-

-Exactamente ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?- dijo él maliciosamente siguiendo con el cruel juego mientras terminaba de quitar la parte superior de la túnica, para luego morder sugerente la malla negra que la cubría hacia abajo, provocando una visión demasiado excitante para la joven - Dímelo, Ino, dime qué quieres que haga…-

Aquello ya era demasiado…Aquellas palabras, estaban destruyéndole y nublándole el poco juicio que quedaba en ella.

-Quiero que…quiero que me hagas tuya…- le dijo en un arrebato al sentir como sus cuerpos se friccionan entre sí. Él le miró con infinita dulzura antes de darle un puro beso en los labios, y la kunoichi le sonrió completamente avergonzada- yo…

-Descuida mi princesa…para mí será todo un placer complacerte - le dijo el pelirrojo con una profunda sonrisa, antes de sellar aquellas palabras con un profundo beso. Su lengua acarició los labios de su florista hasta que ella se animó a abrir la boca y comenzó a responder con la misma intensidad.

Por el contrario Gaara suspiró complacido al sentir que ahora ya sin que él la incitase a hacerlo, la rubia abría su boca dejándole mayor libertad para saborear su dulce interior, aquel contacto se estrechó más, sentía como aquel delicado cuerpo estaba apresado entre la cama y sus pectorales…sentía el roce de sus prominentes pechos contra su tórax con cada agitada respiración, la sentía tan cálida, tan irreal allí, solo para él.

Ambos se separaron en busca del tan preciado aire, y el kazekage aprovechando esto descendió sus manos para introducirlas debajo de la malla, permitiéndose así acariciar aquella suave piel de su abdomen y consiguiendo un quedo gemido por parte de la joven florista

-mm…por favor…continúa…-le pidió ella aferrando las solapas de su túnica marrón para quitársela con un rápido movimiento, quedando así el bien formado cuerpo del muchacho al descubierto. Él al notar la fogosidad de la kunoichi, no resistió más sus impulsos y llevó sus manos a su busto, logrando que ella contuviera la respiración, pero él sólo tomó la malla entre sus manos y con un fuerte tirón la rompió dejando así a su merced el cuerpo de la joven mujer.

-Ahh Gaara, ésa era nueva, no tenías porqué romperla- se quejó ella haciendo un leve puchero, pero el simplemente emitió una leve risa antes de descender su boca a la piel recién expuesta, besando con ansia su terso estómago.

Ella aferró los hombros desnudos de su amado pelirrojo, tratando de contener los espasmos que le recorrían al sentir los juguetones mordiscos en su vientre. Era tan posesivo…tan lento…tan tortuoso…el sí que sabía sacarla de quicio al proceder de esa manera.

Gaara saboreaba aquella piel cremosa ansioso que sabía perfecta a sus labios, con un rápido movimiento terminó por quitarle la delicada falda de su túnica dejándola solo con su ropa interior, ella se sonrojo abruptamente.

-No tienes porqué apenarte…eres realmente hermosa- le dijo él bajando su boca a la suya una vez más, comenzando a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían sus bien torneadas piernas y sus muslos, logrando que ella gimiese en su boca. Ino rodeó con sus manos el cuello del kazekage y acarició los sedosos cabellos, bajó por sus pectorales, deleitándose en la firmeza de sus brazos y de sus abdominales…para luego detenerse en el seguro broche del pantalón.

Con la mayor lentitud posible intentó quitarlo, pero su boca estaba siendo presa de la demandante boca del joven, así que su labor se vio mucho más que interrumpida, la florista se quejó en los labios del pelirrojo dando a entender su frustración y él lo entendió al instante llevando una de sus manos a esa zona tan problemática…

-Déjame ayudarte…-sugirió mientras entre ambos lograban soltar el broche y le permitían a la rubia continuar con su labor. Con un ágil movimiento ella se colocó sobre él, triunfante, dejando sus caderas reposar sobre su firme abdomen, y él simplemente jadeó al sentir la cara interna de sus muslos chocar contra su cuerpo de esa forma tan apetecible…

-Ino…-gimió cuando la kunoichi descendió suaves y dulces besos por su pecho, no era solo pasión y deseo funcionando allí, era amor, el amor que ella sentía por él demostrado en esa cadena de delirantes besos que le estaban desesperando…

La muchacha pasó con sensualidad su lengua por la garganta del pelirrojo obligándole a él hacer hacia atrás su cabeza, dejando expuesto su cuerpo a ella. Sus manos pequeñas recorriendo acariciándole, y sus prominentes caderas rozando deliberadamente aquella zona que urgentemente necesitaba atención en él, le estaba volviendo loco…podía percibir en cada mordisco lo inquieta y lo segura que se sentía al recorrerlo así, por un momento se sintió como un chiquillo inexperto debajo de aquella mujer de largos cabellos dorados que ahora le miraba traviesa mientras sus dedos recorrían el borde de su ropa interior.

-Ino por favor…no me tortures así- le suplicó él, asi que ella mordiéndose el labio inferior terminó por quitar los pantalones pero antes de tocar la ropa interior Gaara no le dio más tiempo y se giró sobre sí mismo, recostándose sobre ella y dejándola nuevamente bajo de su control.

Con una de sus manos quitó el sujetador negro, dejando a su vista los pechos de su princesa. Y sin resistirlo más dejó que sus labios los recorrieran con lentitud, saboreando sus curvas y lo plenamente mujer que ella era. Ino se sentía morir al sentir aquella boca desesperada, y tuvo que aferrarse a la espalda desnuda del joven, arañando la blanquecina piel, pues el deseo que sentía ya era demasiado…

-Ahhh Gaara, por favor…por favor…-balbuceó ella arqueando la espalda mientras sus besos y succiones en sus pechos se iban haciendo cada vez más demandantes…-

El kazekage sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que ella quizás no sabía qué le pedía, si parar o seguir…él optó por lo segundo y decidió acompañar su tarea con sus manos que ahora tomaron por los extremos las braguitas para bajarlas de un tirón desnudándola por completo.

Ella dio un gran bote sobre la cama, completamente sonrojada al verse así, pero él simplemente volvió a invadir su boca con su lengua antes de decirle- Tranquila…eres la mujer más hermosa, no tienes que avergonzarte-

Ella se sintió morir cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos y por consiguiente aquella zona tan sensible. La joven gemía incansablemente y le tironeaba levemente los rojos cabellos -Gaara…te necesito…-le suplicó ella tomándole del cuello para besarlo.

El pelirrojo ya no pudo soportarlo más, aquella súplica le había derrumbado todas sus barreras de auto control, y con cierto temor se deshizo de su última prenda para acomodarse entre las delgadas piernas de la rubia.

Ella trató de retener un leve sollozo, pero él simplemente la abrazó para luego besar su frente- Prometo no dañarte…Ino- le dijo él comenzando a entrar en ella con la mayor lentitud que la que era capaz, primero escuchó un leve quejido, uno muy suave que él al instante aplacó con ardientes besos y dulces palabras al oído.

La muchacha estaba ahogada en el dolor y el placer por lo que se aferró a las sábanas desacomodadas de la cama, las aferró mientras sentía como él entraba más y más en ella. Aquellos segundos parecieron eternos pero…pronto lo supo, él era suyo, y ella era de él, no había donde más perderse…

Ella le amaba con locura, y ahora estaba entregándole aquello tan preciado…estaba segura…sólo deseaba que fuera él…y con este pensamiento se entregó por completo a las sensaciones que estaba experimentado, el pelirrojo al ver que ella se había calmado y que ahora le respondía con excitantes movimientos de cadera, continuó, y se aventuró a moverse más dentro de ella. La kunoichi arqueó la espalda sintiéndose estimulada por el deseo y por sus sentimientos, ella realmente le amaba y lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación…era lo que su alma le había estado pidiendo desde hace tanto…

Estar junto a aquel hombre, un hombre completo que la amaba…

-Te amo Ino, te amo mi princesa– le exclamó él antes de correrse dentro de ella y caer totalmente rendido sobre aquel delicado cuerpo, su respiración estaba realmente fuera de control, pero la joven se hallaba muy satisfecha al sentir aquel peso llenándola de calor y ese aroma masculino que la hacía delirar y que ahora estaría impregnado por siempre en su cuerpo…

Él la abandonó muy lentamente, suave aún, y tomó una de las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos, mientras se recostaba en la cama. Aún agotados, él la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo lo frágil que ella era, y besó repetidamente sus cabellos dorados que estaban desparramados por toda la cama.

-Ino…-le llamó él estrechándola acompasando sus jadeos, ella aún con los ojos cerrados y el rubor en su rostro se acurrucó en su pecho- Gracias…por esto te…te estaré agradecido por siempre…prometo darte las gracias todas las noches de mi vida, no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca-

- Soy muy feliz así, nunca me alejaría de tu lado - susurró ella levantando el rostro, encontrándose con esas orbes aguamarina llenas de sentimiento, de amor…- nunca quisiera alejarme de tí

Él se agachó para besarla en los labios antes de apoyar su cabeza en la de ella y sentir un agotamiento genuino en todo su cuerpo, por lo que no pudo evitar una risa, que no pasó desapercibida por la joven rubia-

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?-

-Es que…- él dudó unos segundos antes de suspirar y empezar a enredar sus dedos en las doradas hebras de cabello lacio- desde que me extrajeron a shukaku, raras veces he dormido…y más por obligación que por que realmente esté cansado…

-¿Ohh y eso? Preguntó curiosa delineando juguetones círculos en los amplios pectorales del shinobi

-Pues que…en estos momentos, así como estamos…siento mucha paz…y siento que podría quedarme dormido- dijo él cerrando los ojos y sin ser atormentado por recuerdos o viejas pesadillas, el tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos…le producía tanta calma, era como un bálsamo para todas sus heridas del pasado, ella era la paz que tanto necesitaba y por la que tanto había pedido- eres mi pequeña diosa…sólo mía-

-Gaara…-

-Dime…-

-Te agradezco que no me dejaras salir hace unos minutos…- rió traviesamente- realmente se está mucho mejor aquí contigo…-

-claro que sí tonta…- le dijo él jugando mientras aspiraba el ligero perfume floral de sus cabellos- Estoy cansado…- bostezó de repente él

-Pues entonces duerme, yo me quedaré aquí contigo- le dijo ella aferrándose más al amplio cuerpo del pelirrojo, él sonrió feliz ante aquella dulce compañía-

-Ino…-

-Mmm?...- dijo algo adormilada

-Te amo tanto…- dijo él antes de caer dormido, ella le miró con ternura, nunca lo había visto dormir tan apacible, tan relajado, se veía muy tierno, sin poder resistirlo le dio un beso en los labios antes de cerrar sus ojos para entregarle a los brazos de Morfeo- yo también, Gaara, yo también…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Terminado¡¡¡¡ (comienza a correr en círculos) Mi segundo Lemon, ohh Dioos, no puedo creerlo XDD estoy feliz, feliz como perdiz :) espero les haya gustado como quedó, cualquier comentario positivo o negativo ya sabes, dejen R&R xDD lo que me recuerda que estoy muy agradecida con estas personitas que nunca se olvidan de apoyarme a seguir con esta idea, mil gracias - son lo mejor: _

**L.I.T** (XDD pues, no fue pronto pero actualice jejeje Uuu espero que esta continuación haya cumplido tus expectativas) **Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga** (Mi fiel lectora abrazo mil gracias, que palabras mas lindas llora espero te haya gustado el cap, y el lemon x-x) **Angel **(OwO Gracias, que dulce eres al decirme que te gusta tanto jejeje y sip, me disculpo por tardarme tanto jejej, pero espero te guste esta nueva entrega) **Sabaku no ino **(Gracias se sonroja eres muy tierna al decir eso x3 me elevas hasta el cielo XD claro que cuando despierte de ese sueño la caída dolerá mucho xD espero te guste este nuevo cap.) **greciia (**Hermanita, tu siempre con tu puntual review, muchas gracias jejej tu sabes que este fic es por y para ti x3 espero te haya dejado satisfecha) **Omtatelo** (x3 gracias por pasarte por la cuenta jejeje, y gracia spor seguir la historia espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, quizas haga un dibujito alusivo a este cap XD) **LuCeRo** (Oh yeah, el GaaIno rules jjejej muchas gracias por motivarme con el review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo) **Unubium** (Yeeep, continuado y subido jejejej XD espero te guste x-x mil gracias por el apoyo) **Monserrat** (Ohh que palabras mas dulces x3 me sonroje me alegre y se me subieron un poquito los humos jejeje, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme, ahh y por lo del fic enseguida me paso por ahí XD en cuanto suba este cap :) seguro que esta genial)

_Ahora sip, me voy XDD espero que les haya gustado :) espero traer la continuación pronto, es que acabo de terminar la primera semana de clases y esto molida x----x esperemos que mi musa decida regresar ahora que estoy hasta el cuello de tarea XDD_

_Bueno se despide con un enorme beso Sami-chan, se me ciudan Byes¡¡¡¡¡_


	10. Camino Cerrado

Predilection

**Predilection**

**Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto** No puede ser suficiente Más que palabras es lo que quiero

**Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii **No me dejes caer quiero que esto sea revelado

**One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita **Una noche más Incluso si la cicatriz permanece

**kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni **Estos ojos que miraste, han sido lo primero que viste.

**Capítulo 10. **Camino cerrado

Lentamente abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras pues la luz de las lámparas de aceite se había consumido durante la noche. Lo primero que pudo enfocar fue el techo de piedra, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro…aspiró aquel aroma masculino impregnado en las sábanas y se volteó a su lado izquierdo, topándose con el sereno rostro del pelirrojo, aún dormido, tan tranquilo…respirando pausadamente mientras aún la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

Ino se sintió llena de felicidad al comprobar que aquellas maravillosas experiencias no habían sido un sueño, él estaba allí…con ella.

Sin poder reprimirse acarició con extrema delicadeza los rebeldes cabellos rojizos, sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios entreabiertos…se le veía tan dulce dormido de esa manera, tan inocente…Ino sonrió con melancolía al darse cuenta de que en realidad se había enamorado de él. Lentamente los párpados del kazekage se entreabrieron dejando ver sus hermosas orbes aguamarina, las cuales lucían ligeramente desconcertadas al despertar.

-Ino…-susurró Gaara dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que era despertar con ella entre sus brazos. Lentamente acarició las tersas mejillas de su preciosa rubia y limpió las lágrimas de dicha que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos celestes-

-Buenos días- sonrió ella disfrutando de aquella cálida caricia - no tienes idea de lo infinitamente feliz que soy, Gaara…-

Él simplemente la abrazó contra su cuerpo y besó sus cabellos transmitiéndole toda la gratitud que sentía por haberle dado tal obsequio - eres…lo mejor que pudo pasarme, eres la única que ha podido darme la paz que desde hacía tantos años buscaba… -

La kunoichi sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquellas dulces palabras, y eso sumado a la suave respiración del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, bastaba para hacerla perder los estribos-

-te quiero- susurró la rubia mientras se percataba que él empezaba a repartir ansiosos besos sobre sus hombros- mmm…es…espera…Gaara…espera un…momento-

-¿Y si no quiero?- retó seductoramente

-Ah…es que…debemos levantarnos ya, debe ser tarde…quizás deberíamos…-balbuceó mientras él se colocaba encima de ella, inmovilizándola y dándole a entender que no la escuchaba- Deberíamos al menos ver qué hora es…

-¿Y acaso importa?

-Sí, porque al menos deberías desayunar algo…- retó ella, pero inútil fueron sus reclamos porque el pelirrojo siguió con sus atenciones-

-No quiero desayunar…en este momento - dijo seductoramente besando sus labios, para luego pedir acceso a su boca y besarla apasionadamente, quitándole el aire. Ella pasó sus manos por su amplia espalda y enredó sus finos dedos en el rojizo cabello.

-Ga…Gaara…-suplicó

-no voy a detenerme- respondió con suavidad descendiendo más y más por la esbelta figura de la kunoichi- nada hará que me deteng…

Un gruñido interrumpió aquella atmósfera de ensueño. Y ambos se miraron avergonzados. Gaara entrecerró los ojos, y bajó la mirada apenado mientras otro nuevo gruñido llenaba la habitación. Pronto Ino se dio cuenta de dónde provenían aquellos sonidos…y sonrió victoriosa- Mira nada más…estás muerto de hambre- rió

El kazekage se quitó de mala gana de encima de ella, para recostarse molesto sobre las almohadas- Demonios…- murmuró evitando mirarla a los ojos- Esto es increíble-

-¿Ves? Tenía razón, necesitabas desayuno – dijo la joven sentándose en la cama y poniéndose su túnica- Es que no has comido nada desde antes de ayer por la tarde…espérame aquí, iré a preparar algo ¿si?-

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora mismo- dijo aún molesto por la interrupción- Estoy bien, no estoy tan hambriento, la verdad podríamos…- nuevamente otro gruñido le interrumpió haciéndole desviar la mirada con un nuevo rubor carmesí en las mejillas- nada, nada, olvídalo…-

Ino volvió a estallar en risitas antes de acercarse al molesto pelirrojo, y tomar delicadamente su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarla- Deja, no seas tan obstinado kazekage-baka…prometo terminar pronto, no seré un genio en la cocina, pero de seguro prepararé algo que se deje comer y tenga buen sabor-

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí - murmuró él, antes de recibir un dulce beso en los labios-

-Ya vuelvo, duerme un poco más, yo te traeré el almuerzo ¿vale?- dijo ella alejándose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando ella se perdió por el pasillo, Gaara se tomó la libertad de recostarse en la cama y sonreír…sonreír lleno de paz legítima mientras observaba el grisáceo techo. Ino era un verdadero ángel, un ángel que había traído paz a su mundo y que le había llenado de tranquilidad. Era la única capaz de hacerle sonreír así, y hacerle sentir tan vivo…solo ella…

-Ino…- suspiró el pelirrojo antes de cerrar sus ojos y relajarse con aquella suave esencia floral que aún flotaba en la habitación y en su cuerpo.

--

A Ino le tomó algo de tiempo terminar de preparar la comida pero el resultado sí que valió la espera. Era algo sencillo, un jugoso estofado de carne con arroz blanco, que despedía un delicioso aroma. La kunoichi se dispuso a servir el caliente almuerzo en un plato para llevársela al hambriento pelirrojo. Pero mientras terminaba de colocar el estofado con un cucharón…un terrible pensamiento la trajo a la realidad bruscamente…borrándole cualquier sonrisa del rostro.

…Aquella imagen…de ella sirviéndole la comida…como si fueran una familia…no podría ser nunca real. Ella se había olvidado con mucha facilidad su situación actual. Durante aquellas gloriosas horas entre sus brazos se había olvidado de la verdadera razón por la que estaban allí. No era el paraíso soñado…era un infierno en el cual podría perderlo para siempre en cualquier momento.

'_Debimos irnos también nosotros. Quedarnos aquí es resignarnos a esperar la muerte, pero…sólo lo hicimos para darles tiempo a esa familia y a mi padre para huir…'_

'_Esos hombres…no descansarán hasta matar a Gaara y yo…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo. Jamás podría soportar que lo asesinaran frente a mí…pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo sola? Debemos irnos, pedir ayuda pero…¿A quién?' _Sintió la presión acumularse en su pecho y sus ojos humedecerse, no pudo más que bajar la cabeza y morderse el labio para evitar llorar y pensar en una salida.

'_El me necesita ahora…no debo desmoronarme…'_

De repente una mano sobre su hombro, la sobresaltó casi haciéndola tirar la bandeja con la comida- Ino…-le llamaron dulcemente

-Ahh Gaara, me…me asustaste- murmuró al reconocerle la voz, sin atreverse a voltear y dejarle ver sus ojos húmedos- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? Ya estaba llevándote la comida-

-Tardabas demasiado, así que…vine a ver si estaba todo bien ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…está todo bien- le sonrió ella dándose la vuelta y dándole la bandeja en sus manos- Adelante come, yo…iré a darme un ligero baño, en…unos minutos estaré contigo- sin esperar respuesta ella salió de la cocina con dirección al cuarto de baño, él la llamó inútilmente mientras se perdía velozmente por el pasillo.

Una vez hubo alcanzado la habitación, Ino empujó fuertemente la puerta hasta quedar dentro y poner el cerrojo. Se recostó en la madera dejándose resbalar levemente mientras acompasaba su respiración. La voz de Gaara había comenzado a retumbar en sus oídos, las cosas que había dicho antes de que los señores Murakami partieran:

"_Voy a ponerle fin a lo que yo mismo causé. Me quedaré aquí, en su casa a esperar a esos sujetos, me encargaré de llevarlos a Suna para que reciban su justo castigo"_

"_Kazekage-sama. Le suplico que por favor cuide de ella…Ino y mi esposa…son todo lo que tengo de importante en esta vida, le pido que la proteja…por favor"_

"_Se lo prometo, Inoichi-sama…daré incluso mi vida si es necesario por devolverla sana y salva…a su lado"_

-Tonto…no tienes que preocuparte por mí…-dijo ella mirando el techo, y pasándose una mano por su mejilla- Preocúpate por ti…ellos te quieren a ti…- cerró sus ojos, tomando un poco de fuerzas para levantarse y prepararse aquel baño que había mencionado. Una ducha fría…era lo que necesitaba. Terminó por desvestirse y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Entrando en la fría loza de piedra, para luego abrir la llave que permitía el fluir del agua helada que era extraída por tuberías desde muchos metros más abajo.

-Hasta ahora parecía un hermoso sueño…pero tarde o temprano teníamos que despertar…Sé que Gaara no querrá irse, ya lo dijo…no se irá…y yo no puedo irme sin él. Yo daría mi vida por él, pero eso no garantiza su seguridad. Voy a perderlo…- sollozó dejando que el agua helada lavara sus cálidas lágrimas-

--

Su cabello rubio caía en cascada, dejando caer gotas de agua mientras caminaba por el salón principal de la residencia. Casi sin hacer ruido termino por subir las escaleras que daban al exterior de la pequeña casa. Una vez fuera aspiró el puro aire cálido de los peñascos. Luego vio como un sol brillante se perfilaba en el horizonte bañando todo su alrededor con un bello y dorado naranja. La joven se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas a la puerta y abrazó sus piernas escudriñando los alrededores.

-¿Sabes que sentada allí serías presa fácil para cualquiera?-

-La verdad…ya no me importa mucho- contestó ella cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como él se sentaba cerca suyo.

-Creí que yo haría la primera guardia…no tú-

-Deseaba hacerlo, estar ahí dentro me pone nerviosa- se sinceró – prefiero estar aquí afuera-

-¿Esa es la razón de tu raro comportamiento en la cocina?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomando con su mano la barbilla de la florista, obligándola a mirarlo- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sí...creo que sí- mintió tratando de sonreír un poco antes de comentar:- Y…¿Qué tal estuvo el almuerzo? ¿Te gustó?-

-Tu sabes que sí, pero me hubiese gustado más si hubieras comido conmigo- contestó el kazekage-

-Lo lamento, pero…quería ducharme. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Yo haré la primera guardia, de verdad…quiero hacerla- aquellos fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros y la apresaron contra el amplio pecho del joven, impidiéndole hablar, la florista se contuvo y dejó que él se acercara lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído- Deja de fingir, no es lo tuyo…no estás hecha para crear intrigas Ino…algo te preocupa…¿Porqué no me lo dices? Tienes miedo de algo…pero no entiendo porqué…yo estoy aquí contigo-

-Es por eso…-murmuró aferrándose a las mangas de la ropa del shinobi- es por eso que no puedo tranquilizarme…porque tú estás aquí, y corres peligro-

-¿Estás preocupada por algo así? No tienes porqué estarlo, yo soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de ti y de mí- besó gentilmente la cabeza de su preciosa florista pero ella se revolvió inquieta.

-Deberíamos irnos…los dos, buscar refuerzos en Suna-

-La aldea está muy lejos-

-Pero es mejor que quedarnos aquí a esperar que nos maten-

-Debo quedarme. Debo detenerlos. Yo no iría-

-¿Por más que yo te lo pida?- preguntó ligeramente ofendida, para luego recibir una cálida sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo- Así es Ino, por más que me lo pidieras, no iría…y en todo caso…si quieres irte, eres libre de hacerlo, pero yo no iría contigo, con más razón me quedaría atrás para darte tiempo de alejarte-

-no es justo…no tienes porqué hacerlo- dijo ella comenzado a molestarse- ¿Porqué no venir conmigo? ¿Porqué no irnos juntos? ¿Es que acaso quieres morirte?-

-Quiero que tú sigas con vida-

-Gaara- murmuró ella- Sin ti yo no voy a irme-

-Yo solo quiero protegerte. Si te quedas me quedaré, y si te vas…me quedaré para darte tiempo-

-Esto pareciera una horrible pesadilla, si quizás…yo nunca hubiese venido, si mi padre nunca se hubiese perdido…si esto nunca hubiese pasado y si por último no nos hubiéramos conocido yo…yo…-comenzó a faltarle el aire por lo que él acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Ino- susurró dulcemente antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla con ansia para sellar sus palabras- no vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo entre castos y puros besos- yo… prefiero morir defendiéndote que vivir mil años sin haberte conocido…ya te lo dije, eres…eres lo más importante que tengo ahora-

-Ya no sigas…- suplicó ella- siento…que soy la culpable de todo esto…-

-Sí, tienes la culpa- le dijo él con una suave sonrisa- la culpa de haberte robado mi corazón y haberme hecho perder el juicio-

Ella sonrió tristemente- Yo te traje hasta aquí y vine con mi propia voluntad. Pero…yo no temo morir…temo…temo perderte-

-Yo también- él la estrechó fuertemente aspirando el suave perfume de sus cabellos- pero aquí estoy contigo, y tú estás aquí para mí. Prometo dar mi vida si es necesario por la tuya…y prometo esforzarme para preservar la mía, y así poder compartir el resto de mi vida contigo-

-Si… - dijo ella con un fuerte rubor- yo también lo prometo…-

-¡¡KAZEKAGE-SAMA!! NO TIENE SENTIDO SEGUIR ESCONDIÉNDOSE COMO UNA RATA ENTRE LA BASURA, HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE TERMINAR CON ESTO Y NO PLANEAMOS TENER MISERICORIDA- aquel grito desgarrador estalló entre los peñascos, llegando como un macabro eco hasta la pareja que alertó sus sentidos.

-No puede ser…- susurró Ino tratando de controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo- Ya están…

-Están aquí y planeo cumplir mi promesa- dijo firmemente el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hasta el borde de las piedras, pero la rubia detrás suyo le retuvo del brazo, haciendo que él se volteara. Ambas miradas decididas, llenas de coraje se toparon, color cielo y color mar chocaron entre sí, para luego sonreír levemente ante la silenciosa decisión que habían tomado.

-No te separes de mí- ordenó el kazekage-

-Preocúpate por ti- le dijo ella orgullosa mientras le miraba dulcemente- Estaré bien- al instante Ino se acercó a las rocas y al mirar abajo vio varios hombres, ocho…no diez…quince…quizás un poco más…esperando, enmascarados con sus sucias telas y harapos.

-No hay más tiempo que perder- la kunoichi comenzó a correr entre las piedras, descendiendo, yendo a donde aquellos sujetos los habían retado. Detrás suyo podía escuchar los acelerados pasos de Gaara, tomó un Kunai de su bolsa y saltó sobre unos arbustos para quedar frente a frente con sus agresores-

-Esta vez no te nos escapas fierecilla- dijo uno golpeando el suelo y haciendo que la arena se levantara y formara lanzas macizas que volaron hacia la joven. Ella saltó hacia delante esquivando varias y haciendo uso de su flexibilidad y rapidez terminó por dar una patada en el rostro a su atacante que gritó de dolor-

-Maldita ramera…- dijeron dos que sacaron sus filosas armas, controlando con ellas la arena para extender el largo de sus herramientas y hacer más fuertes y sobrenaturales sus ataques. Ino difícilmente esquivaba los ataques, y aquellos que fallaban y se estrellaban en la piedra lograban deshacer la maciza roca…

Si uno de esos ataques la golpeaba…sería muy grave

A su lado Gaara utilizaba arena para protegerse de los ataques y también para arremeter contra sus agresores. Salto sobre un poco de su arena para subir a una formación de piedras, y esperar a los bandidos, cuando éstos estuvieron debajo, Gaara dio un fuerte golpe con su arena a las rocas, que terminaron por caer sobre los mercenarios.

Kunais, shurikes, arena por todos lados y solo la mitad de ellos habían muerto. Siguieron pasando los eternos minutos en los cuales nuevos cadáveres se unieron al resto, y parecía que era una pelea de no terminar jamás….

Ino comenzaba a fatigarse pues parecían no ser humanos. Tenía varias cortaduras en su cuerpo, algunas dolorosas magulladuras y aún así no había logrado destruirlos a todos, sólo quedaban unos cinco más…pero lo curioso eran que recibían ataques y no parecía afectarles…Gaara y ella habian atacado puntos vitales y nada habían conseguido…¿Qué eran esos sujetos?

-¡TE TENGO, MUÑECA!- rugió uno de ellos tomándola fuertemente del brazo

-Engendro…-murmuró ella llevando su mano a las telas sucias y obligándolo a mirarla- _¡Shinteshin no Jutsu!_

Ella sintió el efecto de su técnica separarla de su cuerpo para habitar la mente de aquel hombre…el lejano grito de preocupación de Gaara le llegó pero ella lo ignoró y se concentró en ocupar aquel nuevo cuerpo…

Lo que pudo ver allí fue realmente escalofriante…no había una mente…sino un caos de sombras densas, rugidos de bestias, gritos de agonía, negras siluetas arrastrándose en un vacío carmesí, ojos rojos brillando entre las tinieblas de esa mente perturbada, bocas de dientes afilados rugiendo devorándose mutuamente…demonios…esos eran los llamados demonios…habitando un cuerpo humano porque esa no podía ser la mente de una persona…

"Kami…qué…qué es esto"….

Los demonios comenzaron a caminar pesadamente hacia ella, intrusa en aquel cuerpo que habitaban. Grandes, torpes y feroces…acechando…

Ino deshizo su técnica volviendo a su cuerpo sin poder soportar más, sudando frío y notablemente aterrada tomó sus Shurikens y los lanzó sin temor alguno sobre aquel "humano" hacia su garganta, perforándosela. Tenía que decirle a Gaara que éstos no eran personas.

Comenzó a correr entre los sujetos golpeando con todas sus fuerzas con sus kunais en ambas manos.

-¡Gaara!- le llamó ella mientras él peleaba estrechamente con Hikaru- ¡Gaara, espera!

-¡AHORA NO, INO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!- gritó molesto el kazekage, tratando de contrarrestar los ataques de aquel hombre, pero justo en ese momento Hikaru logró golpearlo en el estómago haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra una gran roca y caer semi inconciente.

-¡Gaara!- exclamó ella cuando otro la tomó por la espalda y trató de asfixiarla pero ella llevó sus manos hacia atrás como pudo, presionando los ojos de su atacante, hundiendo con asco sus dedos en los globos oculares hasta que éste la soltó con los ojos sangrantes.

-¡AAAAAHHHHGGGG…maldita perra! ¿¡Qué me has hecho!?- rugió con dolor el arenero mientras ella tomaba la katana que él tenía en su cinto, y con ella le travesó el estómago al agonizante hombre.

Ino estaba decidida, y corrió hasta donde Hikaru ya caminaba hacia Gaara que intentaba inútilmente ponerse de pie bajo el peso de algunas rocas-

-Inútil…maldito bastardo…te ha llegado la hora, voy a terminar lo que comenzaron mis abuelos, y haré que mi señor Orochimaru se sienta orgulloso de haber investido estos poderes en mí…- dijo siseante el joven líder dejando ver en sus ojos una mirada insana…poseída- Hasta nunca…Lord Kazekage…-

-Orochimaru…-repitió Gaara aun sin entenderlo…

-¡Muérete!- gritó el arenero tomando su larga y afilada espada y clavándola en el shinobi, por suerte el pelirrojo había esquivado por muy poco el fatal ataque a su corazón, desviando la punta de la espada hacia la parte superior de su hombro.

El kazekage emitió un alarido de dolor cuando Hikaru ya se estaba abalanzando de nuevo contra él…y cuando éste levantó en alto el arma, un peso cayó encima suyo alejándolo del joven ninja.

Ino se había escabullido hasta tomarle por sorpresa y saltarle por detrás para tomarlo firmemente del cuello, y con mucha fuerza aplicarle una letal llave, haciendo que su cuello se fracturara y le ocasionara instantáneamente la muerte. El cuerpo de Hikaru Murakami cayó al suelo, mientras Ino se acercaba a Gaara viendo lo grave de sus heridas…

-Gaara…-jadeó ella revisando su abdomen que lucía muy mal.

-¿Lo has matado?- preguntó el poniéndose de pie mientras miraba al resto de los areneros rezagados, mirando abrumados la escena sin atreverse a actuar- Ino lo has…

-No lo sé, estos sujetos no son…no son humanos…- le dijo ella al instante en el que un descomunal Chakra se liberaba haciendo que toda la arena del lugar formara un enorme remolino, ellos se cubrieron los rostros mientras la arena giraba velozmente alrededor del cuerpo de Hikaru.

Para el horror de ambos shinobis vieron como el supuesto cadáver de aquel hombre se levantaba lentamente liberando ese chakra tan devastador…se enderezó y llevando sus manos a su cabeza logró torcer de nueva cuenta su cuello hasta dejarlo como antes, revelando unos ojos de bestia…

Las telas sucias se rasgaron y revelaron los rasgos, ya no humanos, si que parecían más los de un demonio…

-Maldita basura…- gruñó asemejándose al ladrido de un animal- no te creas con el poder suficiente para detenerme…nadie puede detenerme…ni a mí ni a ellos…¡Rompan el sello!-

Los que quedaban se miraron algo angustiados, viendo que su líder había perdido el control y la razón

-¡LES DIGO QUE LOS ROMPAN!- ordenó – SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS DESTACE AHORA MISMO, DEBEMOS USAR EL REGALO QUE NOS HA DADO NUESTRO SEÑOR-

Todos ellos hicieron sellos al mismo tiempo, volviendo a soltar aquel tipo de chakra, haciendo que la arena girara descontroladamente entre los peñascos, pasando silvando endemoniada por todos lados.

-Gaara…ellos…¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ino cubriéndose la cara de la furiosa arena que se arremolinaba entre los alaridos de dolor de los hombres- ¡Gaara…!-

-Esto…es sobre natural…- murmuró el tomando la mano de Ino- vamonos…¡corre!- la jaló fuertemente comenzando a saltar entre las piedras huyendo de aquel descomunal Chakra que golpeaba furioso las rocas.

-¿Qué son?-

-No lo sé- gritó Gaara- Nunca imaginé que nos toparíamos con algo como esto…esos sujetos…parecen haber sido poseídos, han aplicado alguna especie de Jutsu prohibido sobre ellos…quisieron combinar sus habilidades con el poder sobrenatural de alguna deidad…de algún demonio…y ahora han liberado el seño que mantenía el flujo de Chakra en estándares normales…pero ahora…no sé de que serán capaces…dudo mucho de que ellos tampoco lo sepan-

Una fuerte explosión y una honda expansiva los impulsó a correr más hasta casi tropezar mientras detrás de ellos los rugidos semejantes a los de algún animal estallaban, parecían bestias furiosas que venían a cazarlos-

-Maldición…-

--

Wahhhhhh!!No tengo excusa, lo se TT-TT me tardé una eternidad, siglos y siglos, les pido mil disculpas, realmente lo siento pero es que el colegio me trae mal con ganas. El tiempo libre que tengo dibujo o duermo O.O y además la inspiración la tenía por los suelos hasta que me descargué el Soundtrack de Naruto Shippuden o0o que está genial¡¡ Lo recomiendo XD

Bueno agradezco su infinita paciencia a aquellos que me siguen leyendo:

**Aruma-Uchiha, Unubium, Omtatelo **(Grax, me alegra que te gustara o0o), **Umeko-chan** (Gracias, jeje sip, acertaste no les quedaba mucho tiempo, espero te gustara el capi y gracias por tu apoyo**), Monserrat** (Arigatou 6o6 me alegra que te guste, gracias n-n), **L.I.T.** (Te gustó? Misión cumplida o0o jejeje gracias por tan beias palabras, lamento la tardanza y espero te gustara como quedo esta nueva entrega Wahh n-n) **Dreyco** (wah gracias por el apoyo n.n me alegra que te gustara el cap, saludos de nuevo jejeje :) ) **Music-Princess07 **(gracias, gracias por tu paciencia, de verdad lamento haber descuidado mis fics, prometo seguirlos, ahh los del club winx O.o mmm cierto cierto  ya me toca actualizar jejeje de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo, prometo que no será en vano, mil gracias :) ) **Sabaku no ino** (-sonrojo- oh my god / eres muy dulce, gracias, me alegró mucho leer tu review, gracias por el apoyo, prometo esforzarme por actualizar x-x) **Yoru-no-namida** (kyaa…meses…meses lo sé, tardo demasiado, soy una tortuga T-T mil perdones, pero agradezco infinitamente tu paciencia, gracias, ahh y lo de las faltas de ortografía pues si XD escribo muy rapido y luego no reviso jejeje gracias, lo tendre muy en cuenta n-n) **ML01 **(Un gaaino? Enserio? Cuenta conmigo non…gracias por tu apoyo y me siento muy honrada de saber que te lo leíste todo de un saque n0n mil gracias¡¡) **Monserrat** (pues claro que me puedes decir asi o0o somos familia ne? :) gracias por tu paciencia y entusiasmo Sasoino? O.O pues lo considerare XD prometo ir pensando en algo jejeje gracias¡¡ Ahh y sobre lo de los dibujos –sonrojo- Dios mío, parezco tomate, me siento muuy honrada jejeje GRACIAS¡¡ o0o) **greciia **(Hermana¡¡ te Quero un monton¡¡ tu eres mi inspiración para escribir jejeje y sip, la respuesta a tus preguntas prontoo…muy pronto  te quiero¡¡) **Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga **(Mi querida tomoko-chan o0o que gustazo leer tus reviews¡¡ jeejejej mil gracias por el apoyo, mi mayor deseo es no decepcionarte ) **AnaBlack0516, ZeldaTifa, ****MusaCaliope**(Kyaaa eso me halaga jejeje muchisimas gracias, prometo esforzarme más a la hora de actualizar, muchas gracias¡¡)

Waaahhh realmente son muchas personas fans del gaaino o0o muchas gracias, realmente este fic es lo que es gracias a ustedes, son geniales, los quiero muuucho a todos ustedes n-n un enorme abrazo de oso jejejeje prometo esforzarme más ahora que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones XD asi que….posiblemente dentro de un par de dias suba el siguiente cap. O.O la verdad es que debo compensarlos a todos¡¡

Cuidense mucho y dejenme review  me hacen muy feliz con ellos, y me motivan a seguir¡¡

Matta ne¡¡


	11. Vida Mia

**Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka **No puede ser suficiente En la hermosa media noche

**Don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata** No me dejes caer Yo seguiré corriendo por tí

**One more night nigerenai no wa dare **Una noche mas ¿Quien será el que logre escapar?

**Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu** Deseo saber la verdad

**Predilection**

**Capítulo 11. **Vida mía

ºº

0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0

En cuanto terminaron de descender de las empinadas y filosas rocas del peñasco empezaron a correr entre la caliente arena del desierto. Mirando indefensos sobre sus hombros como una densa arena oscura se filtraba entre las enormes piedras hacia ellos.

Gaara no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando…no era posible…en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza enfrentarse a unchakra sobrenatural como ese, no creyó que la situación escaparía a su control de esa manera, mucho menos pensó en que arriesgaría de ese modo la vida de Ino. Él no tenía la fuerza suficiente…y si ella moría por su causa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Escuchó como ella jadeaba mientras seguía su paso entre las arenas…el pelirrojo escudriñó el horizonte y solo vio las interminables dunas del desierto que se extendían irregulares por varios kilómetros…no había ni un mísero ser vivo en esas extensas arenas…

-Ino…-exclamó él sin dejar de correr, subiendo una alta duna para luego deslizarse hasta abajo quedando escasamente ocultos por el montículo de arena- Ino escúchame…- pidió el pelirrojo tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente- No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, por favor…no me contradigas- ordenó cortantemente mientras ella le miraba asustada- Tienes que irte…sigue, no te detengas, pase lo que pase no te des la vuelta, no pienses siquiera en volver…-

-¡No voy a hacer eso, Gaara yo no…!-

-¡Cállate!- le espetó furioso- ¡Sólo hazlo, vete! Prometo que los detendré y luego te alcanzaré ¡Por eso anda, corre…! ¡VETE YA!- la volteó y la empujó instándola a continuar la carrera- ¡No vuelvas!

-¡Gaara, no me hagas esto!- gritó ella tratando de aferrarse a él, pero la fría mirada aguamarina que le dirigió la hizo callar-

-¡ERES UNA IMPERTINENTE, ES UNA ORDEN! NO QUIERO TENERTE EN MEDIO DE ESTO- gritó esta vez fuera de sí- ¡Las cosas se han salido de control, no es momento para tus caprichos, es tu vida la que está en juego!-

-¡La tuya también!-

-¡INO SOLO VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- le espetó comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria- ¡yo te alcanzaré luego, lo prometo, saldré de esto…y te alcanzaré!- entonces el levantó sus manos, haciendo que una cortina espesa de arena la envolviera, Ino cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sintió que giraba y giraba…y después de algunos segundos se detenía. Ella entreabrió los ojos buscando al pelirrojo, pero no había ni un solo rastro de él, ni tampoco de los peñascos de los que hace poco habían salido…

-¿Dónde…?

Estaba en un lugar completamente diferente…desolado…

-Gaara…-murmuró- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, UN MISERABLE TRAIDOR, TÚ SABES QUE ES MENTIRA…TU NO VAS A ALCANZARME…tu no vas…tú no vas a regresar- exclamó Ino a la nada sintiendo su corazón agitado saltar en su pecho. Ella gruñó furiosa y pateó la arena en un desahogo a su frustración.

Luego escaló un alto montículo de arena para escudriñar alrededor…tratando de reconocer en dónde estaba, pero no logró entender que pasaba...

-…¿Porqué me haces esto? - miró desesperada hacia todos lados y no vio nada- eres despreciable, kazekage…- alrededor solo había vacío, un templado mar de arena sin cambios y ni señal del demoledor chakra de esos sujetos- caer tan bajo y usar un genjutsu conmigo… ¿Qué clase de ninja crees que soy? – dijo ofendida antes de formar un sello con sus manos acumulando chakra- ¡KAI!- exclamó

Peor nada sucedió…

-¿Eh? No puede ser- susurró desesperada volviendo a formar el sello- ¡KAI!...¡KAI! ¡LIBERAR¡…¿Por qué no se deshace la técnica?- gritó acumulando más chakra- No te librarás de mí tan fácil, saldré de este genjutsu...ya lo verás…kazekage-no-baka…-

ºº

0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0

El joven Kazekage estaba exhausto…en cuanto logró alcanzar a sus enemigos, éstos ya habían dejado de ser ninjas ordinarios, todos ellos habían tomado la forma siniestra de Hikaru, asemejándose a criaturas sobrenaturales de gruesas extremidades y deformes cuerpos.

No podían morir, por más que los atacara de distintas formas éstos se regeneraban, era una tarea imposible…lo único que el shinobi pelirrojo podía hacer era huir de los furiosos ataques, intentar sobrevivir. Sus fuerzas le abandonaban, su cuerpo se resistía a seguir…los minutos que le quedaban estaban contados.

'_¿No voy a volver a verla? ¿Así es como voy a terminar?...vaya final tan honorable…'_ pensó al sentir sus músculos gritarle que parara, poco el mareo se hizo inaguantable, ya había perdido mucha sangre por aquellas heridas, su chakra se extinguía…todo estaba en contra suya. Jadeaba ruidosamente cuando quedó acorralado contra las rocas, parecía una pobre liebre atrapada por una manda de lobos hambrientos-

Hikaru lanzó una gutural carcajada antes de correr hacia el muchacho, de pronto una bomba de humo cayó entre él y su presa, un gas venenoso que pronto hizo arder los ojos rojos de aquel ser sobrenatural.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ, GAARA!- gritó una voz femenina desde lo alto de las rocas cayendo segundos después. El joven volteó sólo para encontrarse con la decidida mirada celeste, y aquella figura tan delicada parada firme entre la nube de polvo y gas que se había levantado

-Ino, te dije…¡te dije que no vinieras…!-

-Tú no eres mi jefe, la que decide lo que es mejor para mí, soy sólo yo- dijo mordazmente dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. De pronto el gas se disipó cuando las enormes manos de sus enemigos se movieron esparciendo su infernal chakra para alejar el veneno, la kunoichi saltó esquivando los feroces manotazos-

-Eres una idiota…¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que algo así nos hará daño?- se rió uno de ellos acechando a la pareja de ninjas, pronto los demás se le unieron. Ino le hizo un gesto al pelirrojo para que la siguiera, corrieron por unos metros hasta detenerse donde la rubia indicó. Una vez tuvo a los sujetos donde los quería, activó su trampa.

Varios sellos explosivos detonaron en la parte inferior, provocando que el suelo se agrietara, tragándose a los demonios- ¡NIÑA IMBÉCIL, ESTO ES LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO!

-No te creas…-dijo Ino volviendo a activar una nueva sucesión de sellos explosivos que detonaron en la parte inferior, cayendo propiamente sobre el pozo que se había hecho con la explosión anterior, aplastando a los hombres. Varios gritos y maldiciones, gruñidos y ladridos se escucharon pero ninguno de ellos salía…

-Ya está…- suspiró aliviada la joven Kunoichi- No han muerto, pero esto los detendrá…- afirmó comenzado a fijarse en las heridas de Gaara, cuando una nueva carcajada llegó hasta ellos, la ojiazul volteó espantada buscando al dueño de ésta.

-Malditos… mocosos…me los tragaré…se los juro…los voy a destrozar- dijo la gruesa voz de Hikaru, al instante una de sus grandes manos logró salir de entre las rocas, abriéndose paso entre los escombros terminó por sacar la mitad de su cuerpo. A su lado dos de sus compañeros hacían otro tanto- ¡LOS VOY A EXTERMINAR, MALDITOS!-

Y ante los atónitos ojos del par de shinobis, Hikaru en su forma demoníaca termino por jalar fuera de las rocas a sus dos acompañantes, y con salvajismo comenzar a devorarlos, arrancando pedazos de carne contaminada y deforme, mientras éstos gritaban al ser consumidos por su líder.

-Oh Dios mío…-gimió Ino sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquella imagen, Gaara aprovechó para reanimarse un poco y caminar lentamente hasta quedar delante de ella-

-Eres una tonta…te lo advertí…no quería que volvieras por esto mismo que está pasando…tonta…-

-Estamos juntos en esto- fue lo único que ella dijo al ver como ese adefesio humano se llevaba las manos a la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre y carne que quedaban, y mirarlos con los ojos brotados formando una sonrisa de filosos colmillos sucios y teñidos de rojo.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- preguntó lentamente fijando su mirada perdida en ellos, y antes de que los jóvenes pudiesen hacer algo, aquel ser corrió con enorme velocidad, lanzándose sobre Ino para tomarla de la garganta, estrellándola contra la roca-

-¡Detente!- gritó Gaara reaccionando de su asombro

-Tú maldita perra…has sido una odiosa piedra en mi camino, pero ya no…ya no más- le susurró antes de lanzarla hacia arriba, y él mismo saltar para golpearla cuando ella se elevaba. Aún en el aire asestó varios golpes sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, todo ante el impotente Kazekage…

Al final cuando se cansó de jugar con el frágil cuerpo, lo lanzó con estrépito al suelo, levantando polvo cuando ella chocó en la superficie del terreno.

Hikaru también aterrizó esta vez para mirar cómo había quedado la situación, y cuando la polvareda levantada se disipó pudo ver que la joven aún estaba viva, conciente…mal herida…pero aún conciente sobre un colchón de arena que había amortiguado su caída. El endemoniado humano volteó buscando al responsable…y lo encontró jadeante y sin fuerzas…

-¿Es que acaso no vas a morirte nunca?- gritó colérico Hikaru acercándose con pesado andar hacia dónde Gaara terminó por caer de rodillas, exhausto, deshaciendo la técnica que había salvado a su kunoichi, ahora ella yacía entre suave arena…tratando de moverse y correr a reforzar al pelirrojo- Ga…Gaara…-gimió alargando su mano e intentado llegar inútilmente a él, un pequeño grito de dolor escapó de los labios de la rubia provocando que el kazekage levantara la vista

-Ino…-llamó él a su vez provocando que el pelo de aquel ser se erizara como el de un lobo rabioso

Ino sollozó inútilmente dejando que las lágrimas cayeran como cascada de sus bellos ojos celestes al ver como aquel hombre que tanto amaba se arriesgaba tanto por ella.

-¿Y aún te preocupas por ella? Insensato…- Hikaru lanzó una aterradora carcajada comenzando a dar pasos lentos con sus pesadas patas de animal en dirección al pelirrojo.

-¡¡BASTA YA!!- gritó ella por última vez para luego ver cómo lentamente una sonrisa malévola se formaba en la cara desfigurada de Hikaru, y saltaba emprendiendo una veloz carrera hacia Gaara entre una densa capa de arena…Ino se paralizó y sintió que las milésimas de segundo tardaban siglos en pasar…vio en cámara lenta como Hikaru hacia que su endemoniado chakra fluyera envolviendo todo su brazo para luego asestar fieramente un golpe en el estómago del Kazekage, destazando sus músculos, atravesando su cuerpo…

-Gaara…-gimió la rubia viendo como el cuerpo del joven quedaba colgando, atravesado por la garra de su enemigo. Sin moverse…totalmente inerte…

-¡¡GAAAARA!!- exclamó desgarradoramente, impregnando su voz en el más genuino dolor- ¿¡Maldito, que le has hecho!! ¡¡Miserable engendro, juro que te mataré, te mataré!! ¿¡ME OISTE!? ¡TE MATARÉ!- ella empezó a llorar mientras sus sacudidas se hacían más desesperadas abriendo más sus heridas. Ino se sentía al borde del desmayo por la falta de sangre, pero eso ya no importa, no importaba nada ya, solo llegar al él-

-…gaara…-

-Heee…al fin he terminado- dijo triunfal aquel monstruo sacando sus garras de su estómago y tirando el cuerpo inconciente de Gaara al suelo y volteándolo con su pie para ver el rostro del muchacho- Inútil…

-No te le acerques…- susurró Ino aún removiéndose en su trampa…- ¡No te le acerques bastardo! ¡Déjalo ya!-

-¿Qué dijiste, preciosa? ¿Qué no toque a este despojo humano?...no me hagas reír…lo que más quiero en este mundo y lo que más he deseo hacer ahora es desmembrarlo…no dejar nada de él…destazarlo con mis manos…-

-No…-gimió Ino intentado con todas sus fuerzas levantarse- No…-

-¡¡No te preocupes, muñeca….pronto te le unirás en el mismo infierno!!- rugió aquel hombre antes de acercarse lentamente a la muchacha que trato de ponerse de pie inútilmente- No sirve de nada que llores, vas a terminar igual…

-No…- aquel bajo susurro bastó para que Hikaru se detuviera de golpe y volteara sorprendido

-¿¡Qué…!?

-No…aléjate de ella- aquella voz lastimera hizo que el corazón de Ino latiera fuertemente-

-Sigues vivo…- comentó aquel corrompido hombre con una leve sonrisa en sus filosos dientes- hay que ver cuanta resistencia tienes, muchacho…-

-dije…déjala- volvió a musitar Gaara moviendo levemente su cabeza para fijar su vista perdida en aquella amenaza- Déjala…tu me quieres a mi…déjala Hikaru…-

-…-

-Ven por mí…-retó Gaara con la sangre corriendo por la comisura de su labio

-GAARA¡¡ DETENTE POR FAVOR¡¡- rogó la Yamanaka al borde de la histeria tratando de luchar contra el terrible dolor de sus extremidades. Interiormente sentía su alma romperse al ver como el pelirrojo se empeñaba en seguir defendiéndola de la despiadada criatura.

Sentía que se debilitaba al haber perdido tanta sangre. Pero más le dolía ver como Gaara seguía buscando su muerte en medio de ese charco de su propia sangre carmesí que fluía sin parar de su herida en el estómago.

La rubia continuó retorciéndose, intentando inútilmente arrastrarse para socorrer al shinobi que seguía obstinadamente retando a Hikaru para que lo matara a él y no le hicieran más daño a la florista- ¡¡GAARA YA ES SUFICIENTE!! PARA YA¡¡ DEJA DE INSITARLO, IDIOTA¡¡-

Pero el kazekage parecía no escucharla. Jadeante Gaara tembló para ponerse en pie y tropezando logró caminar hasta ponerse delante de ella. La sangre brotaba de sus labios, y sus cabellos estaban impregnados en aquel líquido carmesí…cubriendo sus ahora vacíos ojos aguamarina - I…Ino…per…perdóname -murmuró

-GAARA POR FAVOR YA NO SIGAS!!- Rogó la Yamanaka atrapada – DETENGANSE TODOS YA¡¡…

-Así vas a morirte…bastardo…- rugió aquel poseído ser humano- lentamente…y ni siquiera seré yo quien te mate, serás tu mismo, tú mismo buscas tu muerte para defender a esa ramera rubia de ahí…tu mismo buscas morirte-

- Gaara…-

-Te protegeré…-murmuró Gaara temblando delante suyo

-No…¡Nooo!- suplicó la Yamanaka sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, ahogándola en un sopor a causa de su pérdida de sangre y el dolor de su cuerpo- Noo…

'_Ya no puedo más, Kami-sama…por favor…ayúdame, ayúdalo…no me lo quites asi…'_ suplicó mentalmente sintiendo que sus párpados se cerraban…

-¡MUEREEEEE!- rugió Hikaru arremetiendo contra él. Gaara cayó de rodillas mientras veía a su enemigo aproximarse- te amo Ino…perdóname…-

Ino cerró los ojos ante el peso de sus párpados y se recostó por completo en las arenas calientes, sintiendo como todas sus heridas le ardían y le quemaban hasta casi enceguecerla de dolor…luego se sumió en la oscuridad, llegando a escuchar una última voz varonil llamándola a gritos…una voz que ella conocía y que le pedía que se quedara con él…

'_Gaara…'_

6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9

Ino sintió una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, un fuerte dolor que le recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos haciéndola fruncir el ceño ante tal dolor…Todo era oscuridad, sus párpados se sentían pesados como sacos de plomo y no podía abrirlos. Poco a poco el resto de sus sentidos se fueron percatando de su entorno y del daño en su cuerpo…

Jadeó de dolor, deseando volver a dormir…y no sentir tal tortura…

Haciendo un terrible esfuerzo terminó por abrir sus ojos lentamente, percibiendo vagamente lo que había a su alrededor, una cama bajo su cuerpo, una cálida cobija encima…y un frío paño humedecido sobre su frente…

Las luces de una lámpara de aceite cercana le permitieron ver que se hallaba en las instalaciones de una bien provista habitación de hospital. Los indumentarios médicos sobre las mesas cercanas le daban a entender que alguien había llegado a buscarlos…alguien les había salvado…y que ella aún estaba viva…Al instante la imagen de ciertos ojos aguamarina llegó a su cabeza con fuerza, y con desesperación intentó levantarse haciendo caso omiso a sus profundas heridas recién costuradas que iban lentamente cicatrizando.

Gimiendo ahogadamente terminó por sentarse y quitarse la cobija pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de rodillas sobre el piso de la habitación tirando con ella algunos indumentarios de la mesita de noche..

-¡Ino!- le gritó una voz familiar, pero ella no pudo siquiera levantar la vista a causa del cansancio y del dolor, sintió aquella familiar esencia acercarse rápidamente y socorrerla tomándola con gentileza de la cintura para volverla a posicionarla sobre la cama. Ino en una acto reflejo se aferro a las ropas de aquel hombre aspirando su aroma que tanta paz le transmitía- Estás con vida…lo estás, te extrañe tanto… pensé que…- murmuró débilmente la rubia antes de ser recostada en la cama y cubierta con los cobertores- estás aquí…-

-Así es- le dijo él tristemente mientras mojaba el paño y se lo volvía a colocar en la frente-me diste un susto terrible- argumentó acariciando las mejillas pálidas de la Yamanaka- creí que…no llegaría a tiempo, creí que te perdía-

-¿Có…cómo...lograste…? ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Qué pasó?...¿Dónde está él? – preguntó con angustia- ¿Dónde está Gaara, Shikamaru?- preguntó confundida la joven florista sintiendo que un terrible dolor de cabeza la invadía-

El castaño suspiró antes de contestar gentilmente- Cuando nos separamos, tuvimos problemas para volver a encontrarlos…esos malditos nos tomaron por sorpresa y no pudimos hacer mucho, apenas pudimos escapar de ellos para buscar ayuda. La verdad es que si no hubiésemos estado con Temari y Kankurou… Chouji y yo hubiésemos muerto, esos dos hermanos saben muchos secretos de estos territorios, así que con algo de esfuerzo salimos adelante sin provisiones hasta dar con un grupo de anbus de la arena que habían venido buscándonos desde hacía ya tres días. Ellos se nos unieron para buscarlos…-

-espera…no entiendo…¿qué…?-

-Shhh…déjame continuar- susurró dulcemente el Nara acariciando con pena los dorados cabellos. Ino pudo notar cómo ésta aventura le había afectado a su amigo, tenía unas profundas ojeras, y un enfermizo tono de piel- Hace como un día nos encontramos con los Murakami y con tu padre cerca de un puesto fronterizo ¿sabes? nunca me alegré tanto de ver a Inoichi-sama -sonrió el joven bajando la mirada- …ellos nos dijeron donde estaban y sin parar corrimos hasta acá, me preocupé mucho, pensé lo peor, la situación en la que los encontramos…-

-¿¡Hikaru!? ¿¡Qué pasó con él!? No, espera…¿cuando tiempo ha pasado?…¿¡Cuántos días llevo durmiendo!?-

-Tranquila…solo ha pasado cuatro días, ya no hay peligro, los anbu se hicieron cargo al instante, ellos redujeron a esa cosa usando sus habilidades, realmente son ninjas de elite. Ellos sellaron su demoníaco chakra con un montón de pergaminos y una técnica de sellado algo extraña pero…al hacerlo el cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, volvio a ser humano, sin embargo empezó a descomponerse, fue como ver la putrefacción de un cadáver en cámara rápida. Tal parece que semejante poder consumió su alma y su cuerpo en el momento en que liberó el sello y dejó fluir ese chakra. Hikaru Murakami está muerto ahora-

-ya veo…- susurró fijando su vista en el techo, escuchando el silbar del viento desértico fuera- ¿Dónde…?

-Estamos en Sunagakure, el equipo médico ya te atendió, dice que estás fuera de peligro pero que debes cuidarte, estos días has estado bajo cuidados intensivos las 24 hrs. -

- Alguna pista de lo que eran esas cosas? Digo…¿Cómo Hikaru y sus compañeros terminaron convertidos en…eso?-

-Hasta donde sabemos…estaban vinculados con la aldea del sonido, donde practican esos jutsus prohibidos y hacen experimentos con humanos. Tal parece que fueron engañados por Orochimaru, él les dijo que les daría poder pero nunca les dijo a qué precio…-Shikamaru la miró tiernamente mientras se levantaba y daba una última caricia al pelo rubio suelto.

-¿Orochimaru?...ese malnacido, el que invadió Konoha y se llevó a Sasuke-kun…. Parece una sombra que solo acarrea maldiciones para todos los que se crucen en su camino-

-mmm..- el joven simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- bueno, tengo que preparar algunos informes, estaba tan preocupado que no pude hacer el informe de esta misión, duerme un poco más, te traeré algo de comer más tarde-

-Espera…no te vayas…Shikamaru, aún…aún no me has dicho cómo está Gaara ¿dónde está el? ¿Puedo verlo?-

El Nara puso una expresión de angustia y profundo malestar antes de mirar a esos ojos celestes que a gritos pedían una respuesta.

-¿Está bien?-

-Ino…yo… -comenzó a balbucear el castaño- lo siento mucho…- ella abrió enormemente los ojos- verás…cuando llegamos él estaba muy malherido, incluso pensamos que estaba muerto después de perder tanta sangre, pero…aún tenía algo de pulso. Sin embargo…aunque no está muerto, está en un estado de coma profundo…no hemos podido hacer nada-

-Gaara…-musitó la muchacha sintiendo que se desmoronaba con cada palabra que escuchaba- ¿Por qué..?...¿¡Porqué no han hecho nada aún!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Hay que ayudarlo…debemos hablarle a Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá que hacer!! Ella debe saberlo…alguien debe saberlo…- Ino sintió que en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas- Alguien…-

-Lo intentamos todo…pero es una situación delicada, los anbu del equipo médico han hecho todo lo posible para estabilizarlo, pero nunca antes se habían enfrentado a una situación así. El kazekage debió haber muerto en el instante en que Hikaru le atravesó el estómago- dijo Shikamaru retomando su lugar al lado de la cama de su amiga, tomando cuidadosamente sus manos vendadas de la rubia y sintiendo sus lágrimas mojarle las suyas

-¿Porqué…?

- No sabemos. Pero quizás por haber sido el contenedor de ese demonio, shukaku, algo de ese chakra quedó en él y eso es lo que lo salvó y aún lo mantiene aún en este mundo-

Ino sollozo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Shikamaru se acomodó en la cama y la abrazó, dejando que ella se aferrara a su chaleco y ahogara sus gritos en el- No es justo, él…el muy idiota por salvarme…es su culpa ¡no es justo, Shikamaru!...Debemos hacer algo, Tsunade-sama podrá hallar la manera de despertarlo…lo investigarán ¿verdad?-

-…-

-¿Lo harán verdad?

-El problema es que no sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda, si ese chakra sobrenatural se agota…- Shikamaru guardó silencio, aferrando a su temblorosa amiga contra su pecho- ni siquiera Kankurou y Temari saben que hacer-

-Está muriéndose ¿verdad?-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, envié un informe a Tsunade-sama, ella también desconoce esta situación, dijo que en cuanto supiera algo nos lo haría saber–

Ino se llevó las manos al rostro dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, aquellas palabras la habían lastimado, no podía ser verdad…sintió las cálidas gotas de agua salada correr por sus mejillas hasta terminar en el cobertor. Shikamaru a su lado no sabía qué más decirle, sólo escuchaba sus sollozos desgarradores sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía tan impotente.

-Quiero…quiero verlo- balbuceó Ino retirando inútilmente la humedad de su rostro- llévame con él, por favor, Shikamaru-

-No puedo, el equipo médico aún está trabajando y…-

-¡Llévame con él, te dije!- exclamó levantándose bruscamente y tanteando en busca de muebles en los que apoyarse para salir- No es posible…él tiene que sobrevivir…el me lo prometió- sollozó

-¡Ino, ya basta! Estás siendo irracional, no puedes ir en este momento- le dijo el castaño apresándola por la cintura y sirviéndole de apoyo para regresar a la cama- debes esperar hasta que los médicos autoricen que lo veas…- ella empezó a forcejear-

-¡Suéltame, Shikamaru! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Tengo que verlo…por favor…necesito verlo…- La Yamanaka terminó por perder sus fuerzas, dejando que su amigo la abrazara confortablemente-¿porqué…? ¿por qué…tuvo que pasarle a él? ¿por qué?...

Shikamaru tan solo se limitó a acariciar esos rubios cabellos, tratando de apaciguar sus convulsiones a causa del llanto.

6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9

Era tarde de la noche cuando Ino al fin había caído nuevamente en un profundo sueño, con sus mejillas pegajosas a causa de las lágrimas secas. Shikamaru seguía sentado a su lado, viendo como ella dormía intranquila con su semblante que emanaba tristeza y dolor. Hacía muchísimos años que ella había llorado en sus brazos hasta dormirse. Sólo lo había hecho de pequeña. Nunca pensó volverla a ver tan indefensa…tan vulnerable…

Shikamaru se aproximó a la mesita de noche para humedecer un paño y con él limpiar el pálido rostro de la florista. Pasó con gentileza la tela por aquella blanca piel, permitiéndose el lujo de acariciar aquel rostro terso. Aquel rostro que si uno miraba bien seguía siendo el de aquella niñita de ojos vivaces que siempre le sacaba de quicio…

-Perdóname…no he cumplido con lo que había prometido- susurró el Nara acariciando los largos mechones rubios- Siempre me dije que haría lo imposible para evitarte el llanto, pero he fallado…has derramado muchas lágrimas…y no estuve allí para impedirlo-

-Mmmm…- ella se quejó levemente entre sueños. Arrugando el ceño antes de recibir de nueva cuenta el paño frio en su frente, tranquilizándola- mm…ga..gaara…- musitó mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos-

Shikamaru apretó sus labios en señal de molestia. Luego ese semblante pasó a uno de tristeza al ver como ella parecía sufrir mucho incluso en sus sueños. Conmovido se levantó de su asiento y acarició tiernamente la mano derecha de la joven mientras se aproximaba al rostro de la rubia. Curvó levemente sus labios antes de dejar un sutil beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus sonrosados labios.

El inteligente shinobi se alejó un poco justo en el momento en que la puerta era abierta cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué tal está?-

-Mejor, ha vuelto a dormir-

-Me alegro, traje algunas medicinas para cuando despierte, le ayudarán a cicatrizar sus heridas internas- dijo la joven mujer entregándole en una bandeja algunas frasquitos de cristal de curiosos colores y eqtiuetas.

-Gracias, Temari- musitó el muchacho levantándose para colocarlas cerca de la mesita

-Deberías ir a dormir un poco, yo puedo cuidarla el resto de la noche-

-No, está bien. Iré a tomar algo y volveré, no necesitas desvelarte tú también, ya tienes demasiado con qué agobiarte para sumarle a eso la preocupación por Ino- contestó

La rubia sonrió tristemente mientras lo veía estirarse un poco-

-¿Dónde está Kankurou-san?-

-Sigue en la biblioteca, con algunos anbu, siguen buscando en los archivos de los kazekages. Chouji-kun quería ayudar también pero, dado que son archivos suoer-secertos…no le permitieron el acceso-

-Entiendo…¿Han hallado algo?-

Temari negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que ella carraspeara levemente- Ven, prepararé algo para tomar, lo necesitamos, ven conmigo-

-Hai-

Con pasos lentos salieron de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado al salir. Sin adivinar que en un par de horas, cuando ellos volvieran a tomar un receso, la joven kunoichi se levantaría y vagaría por el hospital en busca del Kazekage.

6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9.-.6.-.9

**Continuará….**

**Waaaahhh al fin terminado, perdonad la tardanza, creo que mientras más digo que tardaré poco, más me tardo T-T así que esta vez no comentare nada :3 jejejeje**

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me dijeron review, los adoro mucho, son mi mayor tesoro, en este momento por las prisas no contestare ninguno, quizas en el próximo sip - ya saben, criticas, felicitaciones y demás apretando el botoncito de abajo que dice GO o0o ¡¡ Nos vemos en le siguiente capi!! **


	12. Ultima Oportunidad

**Predilection**

**Capítulo 12.** Última oportunidad

**Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara **

**don't let me down itami sae fukuetara **

**one more night junsui na ai dake **

**tookunai mirai kanaeru sa**

[No puede ser suficiente] Si pudiera limpiar por completo el dolor

[No me dejes caer] De tu cara triste

[Una noche mas] amor verdadero

¿serás por siempre mío?

Sus pies estaban helados, y su cuerpo gritaba por detenerse. Cada tejido y músculo le suplicaban descansar para recuperarse de las brutales heridas. Pero no podía detenerse hasta saber algo de él.

Era su dolor y angustia mental contra su dolor físico. Era el dolor de su corazón contra todo lo demás. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Sus delicados pasos continuaron a lo largo del desolado pasillo recubierto de azulejos, mientras sus ojos miraban las señalizaciones que indicaban que se acercaba a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Podía escuchar el murmullo lejano de los doctores y enfermeras en el pasillo, así que se detuvo en una esquina cubierta por las sombras tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Es una lástima Oshima-_sensei, _realmente estamos intentándolo todo pero sigue sin reaccionar- era la voz de una joven, posiblemente una de las ayudantes médicas- No podemos hacer más, él morirá si dejamos de aplicar jutsus curativos, y no son sensillos, los otros doctores están exhaustos, es un gasto inútil…él no mejora-

-No hables así, Satsuki…es nuestro kazekage, todos los esfuerzos que hacemos no son en vano- replicó una mujer mayor, con profundas ojeras y notable cansancio en la voz- Haremos todo lo necesario. Incluso si eso implica seguir haciendo turnos triples para aplicar los jutsus…-

-Pero escúchese a sí misma, está muy cansada, a este paso todos los doctores ANBU enfermarán. En mi opinión es un gasto inútil…no tenemos más esperanzas-

-¡Cállate ya, Satsuki! Imagínate si eso lo oyera Kankurou-dono o Temari-sama…si alguien debe decidir detener nuestros esfuerzos son ellos, no tú….me das tanta vergüenza…eres parte de esta aldea…él es la cabeza de nuestra aldea…has el favor de mantener esos comentarios tan estúpidos lejos de mí. Todos los doctores tenemos un compromiso con nuestra gente, entregar la vida misma por el bienestar de nuestros pacientes en el campo de guerra, esta vez no será diferente. Es cuestión de principios-

-Oshima-sensei…-

-Ve y tráeme un poco de café, rápido…-

-S..Sí- contestó sumamente apenada la joven auxiliar corriendo en dirección contraria del pasillo.

Ino sintió que su corazón bombeaba más rápido y que sus piernas temblaban más de lo normal- …no…- susurró llevándose una mano a la boca- era cierto entonces- cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared sintiéndose desmayar. Debía llegar a toda costa… ahora más que nunca estaba decidida…

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?

La rubia abrió enormemente los ojos al verse descubierta y buscó con una apenada mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al encontrarlo. Delante suyo estaba nada más y nada menos que el marionetista hermano del pelirrojo. Justo la persona a la que le caía peor.

-Yo…yo…-

-¡Deberías estar descansando! ¡Puedes morirte si descuidas de ese modo tu recuperación! ¿Es que acaso quieres causar otro problema diplomático entre las aldeas?-

El castaño venía cargado con un montón de libros y pergaminos caminando veloz hacia ella- Qué insensata eres…-

-Kankurou…necesito saber como está, quiero ver a Gaara- suplicó clavando sus profundos ojos claros en los del mayor.

-¡es totalmente irracional, no puedes verlo en este momento, nosotros estamos tratando de…!

-Por favor Kankurou…si no me lo dices y me envías a mi habitación, seguiré viniendo aquí. Te lo ruego…no puedo recuperarme mientras no lo vea, quiero comprobar con mis ojos su estado…necesito…que me hagas este único favor-

-Ino…-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hace Yamanaka-san fuera de su cama? ¿Kankurou-sama? ¿Qué significa esto?- gritó una voz femenina detrás suyo, parecía ser una de las ANBU encargada de los cuidados intensivos. Sus afilados ojos verdes se clavaron en la joven reprobando el hecho de hallar a una paciente tan delicada en medio pasillo.

-¡Esto está mal, enseguida llamaré a Shikamaru-san, esta actitud es muy imprudente! ¡Le diré que la mantenga estrictamente vigilada para que….!

-Tranquila Kitade-_sensei. _Yo le permití salir de su habitación en mi compañía. Yamanaka-san requería ver a mi hermano y yo le concedí el permiso. Ella no tiene la culpa. Es más…justo ahora estaba llevándola a la sala de cuidados intensivos

La rubia florista miró confundida y con ojos triste la seguridad con la que Kankurou estaba defendiéndola de una reprimenda. Estaba evitando que volviera a su habitación.

-mmm…esto no es nada ortodoxo…de verdad Kankurou-sama a pesar de haberle dado permiso, los doctores somos los que determinamos cuando un paciente puede dejar su habitación. Esto ha sido muy imprudente de su parte-

-Lo sé, Kitade-sensei, por eso le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas- El castaño hizo una leve reverencia- Pero si lograra pasar con ella para revisar unos segundos a mi hermano eternamente se lo agradeceré. Yamanaka-san está tan preocupada por él como Temari y yo lo estamos, le suplico atentamente que me conceda esta petición-

-Kankurou-sama…- la doctora dudó unos segundos escudriñando con la mirada los ojerosos ojos aguamarina del joven, estaba preocupado, después de todo era su hermanito menor…

-Solo si son breves, no consentiré que se queden más de 10 minutos en la habitación-

-Entendido, sensei…por favor con su permiso. Ven Yamanaka-san -el joven titiritero le ofreció su brazo como apoyo para ayudarla a caminar. Ino le sonrió gentilmente en agradecimiento mientras se aferraba al fuerte brazo del joven y caminaban juntos hasta entrar en la habitación.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando una enorme habitación que en el centro tenía una gran cámara de cristal alta que llegaba hasta el techo, dentro de ésta estaba una cama rodeada de innumerables aparatos que medían los signos vitales. Varios doctores ANBU hacía sellos al lado de la cama, dibujando diferentes círculos y signos en el pecho descubierto del paciente.

Ino respingó con fuerza al acercarse y notar con más detalle el rostro de aquel joven del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

Sus cabellos rojizos estaban secos, habían perdido su brillo, su tez estaba más pálida de lo habitual, lucía muy enfermo, de sus muñecas salían un par de pequeñas mangueras que suministraban sueros y medicamentos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba plagado de cicatrices y heridas a medio sellar, sin embargo lo más imponente era aquella herida que tenía en el estómago y seguía sin curarse. Alrededor de aquella gran abertura estaban dibujados varios sellos que brillaban levemente gracias al chakra de los médicos.

-Ga…Gaara…- llamó suavemente acercándose- Gaara…-repitió Ino apoyándose en el cristal. Un par de auxiliares estaban extrañados a causa de su presencia en aquella sala.

Pronto sus ojos celestes no pudieron contener más su llanto que fluyó silenciosamente mientras observaba a su querido pelirrojo.

El infernal sonido de los aparatos midiendo sus latidos ….era desesperante…

-Kankurou-sama…¿qué hace ella aquí?-

-Sólo será un momento lo prometo-

-perdóname…-musitó la florista pasando sus dedos sobre el frío cristal, como tratando de tocar los alborotados cabellos del paciente- por mi culpa estás así…- susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían - no pude ayudarte, fue por mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera…si yo hubiera…-sollozó- esto pudo haberse evitado…-

Ino cerró sus ojos sin dejar de llorar y apoyó su frente en el cristal. Detrás de ella el castaño miraba confundido la escena. Kankurou no lograba comprenderlo, quizás él se hubiese equivocado después de todo, aquellas lágrimas de preocupación y de culpa que ahora la joven derramaba no podían ser un teatro. Quizás después de todo…aquella entrometida y bulliciosa jovencita…se había enamorado de su hermano.

'_Realmente sería una tragedia que esto terminara así, hermanito…Quizás ella tenía y tiene todo lo que tu buscabas' _ El castaño suspiró pasándose una mano por el cuello adolorido después de tantas horas de lectura en la biblioteca '_Gaara, tú querías que alguien te comprendiera y te amara…pero no buscaba eso en Temari, ni en mi, porque somos tu familia, deseabas sentir el amor desinteresado de alguien ajeno…y justo ahora que la has encontrado…tú…no puedes…no puedes dejarla…' - _No puedes hacernos esto, hermano…- comentó el mayor cerrando los ojos-

-Kankurou-sama…-llamó uno de los médicos acercándose a él y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Disculpe…Kankurou-sama ¿Tiene alguna novedad?-

-Ehh??....Ahh no, durante todos estos días he estado leyendo y releyendo todo lo que hay en nuestra biblioteca pero…no he hallado nada que nos sirva- dijo con gran pesar -

-Es una lástima- susurró el hombre dándose la vuelta y volviendo su atención a varios frascos de medicamentos que estaban sobre el mármol de la habitación- El tiempo se nos agota…Kankurou-sama…-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- musitó

-Perdone…-

-Pareciera que solo duerme- comentó la rubia entreabriendo sus empañados ojos- Pareciera…que…está bien y que dentro de poco abrirá sus ojos…pero no es así, él…él está…-Ino volvió a romper en sollozos temblando ligeramente. El castaño simplemente suspiró y se acercó a ella para estrecharle los hombros con sus fuertes manos.

-Calma…él saldrá de esto…hallaremos la forma-

-Ojala pudiese hacer algo para ayudar…-

-Sí puedes hacer algo. Concentrarte en tu recuperación porque en el estado en que estás solo eres una carga- dijo ásperamente- intentaste ayudarlo, Ino…lo intentaste, de este modo o de algún otro, ese enemigo era muy fuerte para ustedes y no hubieran podido vencerlo solos. Mas bien…agradece estar viva en este momen…-

-¡No! ¡Si él está al borde de la muerte no puedo agradecer nada!- Gritó furiosa, antes de voltear y clavar sus brillantes ojos en los del mayor, retándolo con firmeza- ¡Si la muerte le llega a él será como si yo estuviera en su lugar también! ¡No quiero tu compasión! ¡Acepto mi culpa! Y estoy pagando…si la muerte me lo quita…estaré pagando en vida por mi error-

Un profundo silencio se instaló entre ambos, apenas interrumpido por los suaves sonidos de los instrumentos que medían los signos vitales del paciente.

-Ino…- llamó él, indeciso entre estar molesto o conmovido. Pero de pronto se escucharon rápidos taconeos en el pasillo exterior, voces femeninas que iban en aumento…hasta que de un fuerte portazo dentro de la sala irrumpieron la rubia hermana de Kankurou, Shikamaru y una muchachita de cabellos castaños casi rojizos, todos ellos con expresiones desconcertadas.

-¿¡Temari!? ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Esta es una sala de emergencias, maldición!-

-¡Tú tienes la culpa por no estar en tu puesto! ¿¡Qué rayos estabas haciendo aquí, lejos de la biblioteca!? ¡Ha surgido algo urgente y no había señal de ti, teóricamente tú estás a cargo de la investigación! ¿¡O no!?-

-¡Sólo dejé mi puesto 10 minutos, Temari! ¡10 MINUTOS!-

-¡10 minutos en los que Gaara podría haberse muerto!-

-¿¡estás insinuando que no me importa la situación de nuestro hermano, y que no he hecho nada estos días!?

-¡no lo insinúo…lo afirmo!

-¡Temari tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamarme algo así…!-

-¡Tengo el derecho porque soy tu hermana!-

-¡Si, pero yo soy tu superior cuando Gaara no está!-

-¡¡Jah, si no tienes nada más de lo que agarrarte, eres patético!!

-¡¡¡Temari, ya basta, tu no vas a hablarme asi!!!-

-¡Yo puedo hablarte como yo quiera!

-¡Temari estás pasándote!-

-¿¡ahh si!? ¿¡y que vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Acusarme con Baki-sensei como siempre?

-¿¡cómo te atreves a…!? ¡¡Ahora si te la has buscado!!-

-¡Inútil!-

-¡Engreída!

-¿¡QUIEREN HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARSE!? ¡¡ESTA ES UNA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS!!- la voz de Shikamaru estalló en la pequeña habitación captando la atención de todos las personas dentro de ella. Incluso de los dos hermanos, que lo observaba extrañadísimos ante aquel peculiar comportamiento del ninja de Konoha que nunca antes se había exaltado de esa manera, nunca antes habían visto esa faceta suya.

-Pe…perdón- musitó Temari notablemente ruborizada-

-Bien, ahora que al fin tenemos un poco de silencio…-continuó el joven retomando su postura más calmada y acariciándose las sienes – Kankurou…queríamos avisarte que posiblemente hemos dado con la solución. Chouji me dio la idea, y Temari la ha confirmado-

-¿Una solución? ¿Para Gaara?-

Shikamaru tan sólo asintió mientras veían cómo las facciones del joven Sabaku se destensaban notablemente, como si un enorme peso se le hubiese quitado de los hombros- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?-

-Cuando raptaron al Kazekage para extraerle el Biju…Fue la Anciana Chiyo quien dirigió la misión de rescate ¿verdad? - hubo un asentimiento por parte de los hermanos antes de que Shikamaru continuara- El murió por el dolor y por el daño interno que se le hizo al extraer brutalmente la fuente de todo aquel chakra. Según escuché de Sakura y Naruto la anciana Chiyo utilizó una técnica de resucitación para revivirlo-

-Pero ella era la única que sabía como hacerla- comentó uno de los doctores ANBU- ella era la única que alguna vez experimento con eso, y se llevó todos sus secretos a la tumba…-

-Sin embargo, todo buen experimentalista toma notas…deja apuntes…deja escritos de sus trabajos en algún lugar. Si bien ella no dijo nada…puede que escribiera algo que nos ayude ahora- repuso Shikamaru mesándose la barbilla- porque como veo la situación…Gaara no ha muerto porque en sus tejidos aún queda chakra de Biju…ninguna extracción puede ser 100 por ciento exitosa…porque el chakra siempre deja vestigios…un aura alrededor de su contenedor-

-No ha muerto porque el daño no es interno…

-Así es…-suspiró el Nara- internamente aún está vivo y necesitamos el jutsu de resucitación antes de que sea tarde y realmente debamos sacrificar a alguien para traerlo de vuelta. Lo que necesitamos es de ese jutsu para volver a unir, por decirlo de alguna forma, su parte interna con su parte externa. Unir el sistema de Chakra con su cuerpo que está lleno de heridas letales…-

-¡Entonces que no se diga más! ¡Hay que ir inmediatamente a la casa de la anciana…y extraer todos los documentos que allí se encuentren, no hay tiempo que perder- habló por primera vez la rubia Yamanaka dejándose ver por su compañero de equipo.

-¡INO! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿¡Acaso estás demente!?-El joven corrió a su lado para tomarla por los brazos y comenzar a tirarla hacia una silla cercana- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡¡Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie!! Tus heridas apenas están cerrando-

-Shikamaru…deja de preocuparte por mí…enserio, yo estoy bien…-

-Demonios, niña problemática…-gruñó sentándose a su lado para revisar sus heridas-

-Hay una solución, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Tenemos que ir a por esos escritos y apuntes cuanto antes, por favor…La vida de una persona está en riesgo-

-¿¡Y qué hay de la tuya!? Además, tu no iras con nosotros, iremos Kankurou y yo…- el marionetista miró sorprendido al Nara mientras éste afirmaba con tal seguridad su compañía en busca de la antigua y abandonada casa de Chiyo- Según sé…el lugar queda muy lejos como para que pienses en arriesgarte tontamente-

-Shika…-

-Chouji se quedará a acompañarte- sentenció el castaño levantándose y mirando fijamente a los doctores ya los hermanos en la habitación- Como necesito que alguien me guíe he elegido a Kankurou. Prometo que traeremos todos los apuntes y manuscritos que hallemos y los traeremos para empezar a buscar ese jutsu de resucitación…es una lástima que no haya nadie que hubiese ordenado todos sus trabajos…

-Ehh….Shikamaru…-

-¿Qué pasa Kankurou?-

-Pues…quizás te estás equivocando con respecto a lo último- reconoció visiblemente cohibido mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello- Sucede que sí hay alguien…alguien que pasó todos los años de su vida bajo la tutela de Chiyo-sama…y que seguramente al morir su maestra…esa persona quizás …haya organizado sus apuntes…

-¿Y porqué demonios no lo dijiste antes? Démonos prisa, de seguro el tiene los pergaminos que necesitamos- dijo triunfante el Nara caminando hacia la puerta con determinación- ¿Kankurou?- preguntó al ver que éste no le seguía- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno…pues…verás…esta persona, no creo que esté muy interesada en ayudarnos- suspiró el marionetista-

-¡Deja de estar jugando Kankurou!- gritó Temari caminando hasta hacerle frente- ¡Esto no es divertido!-

-¡Pos supuesto que no es divertido!- contestó el muchacho notablemente avergonzado- Tú sabes de quien hablo, Temari…tú lo sabes- la profunda mirada castaña de su hermano la hizo callar de repente…para luego abrir los ojos enormemente al caer en cuenta de qué estaba hablando-

-No…no me digas que ella es…¿ELLA ES? –

Kankurou simplemente asintió. La rubia sufrió un escalofrío antes de empezar a temblar de ira- Hermano…-aquella voz amenazante captó la atención y la curiosidad de los presentes- ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEA ELLA!¡ERES UN TONTO!-

-Pero, yo nunca pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos…o peor aún que yo…que yo necesitaría de su ayuda-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, KANKUROU!- Temari estaba fuera de sí, dio unas cuantos pasos por la sala antes de desplomarse al lado de Ino en una silla. Bufó molesta mientras miraba para otro lado-

-Por eso, quizás…¿No crees que sería mejor que tú…que tú fueras en mi lugar?-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUÉ!? ES TU PROBLEMA, NO ME METAS A MI- chilló Temari fulminándolo con la mirada-

-Pero…hermana…yo…-

-¡Vas a ir y más te vale que vuelvas con los escritos, no me importa como lo hagas, pero los vas a traer ¿OISTE?- Temari no dijo más y se levantó para salir dando un portazo. Los doctores hicieron de oídos sordos y volvieron a atender sus medicamentos y monitores-

-Kankurou? Realmente están malo?-

-Sí, muy malo, Shikamaru…-musitó el mayor pasándose la mano por el alborotado cabello- Pero creo que no tengo otra opción…¿Verdad?-

-Así es- dijo Shikamaru dándole una palmada en la espalda- vámonos...-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unas ligeras campanas sonaron cuando cruzaron el elegante umbral de la ex residencia de quien en vida fuera la anciana Chiyo. Se quitaron los sombreros que los protegieron de las fuertes ráfagas de arena que habían en el exterior.

Shikamaru dio un par de pasos escuchando el eco dentro de la habitación. Luego suspiró quitándose la arena de su capa, detrás suyo Kankurou hacía otro tanto.

-No está mal…es una interesante construcción-

-Ha estado desde siempre aquí- comentó el mayor- es un arquitectura tradicional…-

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo…nervioso…-

Kankurou tumbó su sombrero ante aquel sorpresivo comentario y tosió un poco antes de recogerlo- Claro que no. Estoy perfectamente bien…es solo que…hace mucho que no venía aquí…-

-Aja…-comentó el Nara no muy convencido- Bien…ahora tendremos que hallar al pupilo de Chiyo-sama…¿Dónde estará?-

-Créeme lo sabrás cuando aparezca…-Dijo Kankurou mirando la puerta de reojo, esperando poder salir ileso de allí-

-¿Hola?...¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó el ninja de Konoha internándose más en el edificio. Al ver que nadie contestaba decidió continuar - Disculpe…Estamos buscando ayuda, necesitamos información sobre Chiyo-sama…¿Podría ayudarnos?-

De pronto un leve crujido alertó al marionetista que rápidamente miró en todas direcciones buscando a la causante. Lo sabía. Ella estaba ahí.

-Ehh Shikamaru…-intento advertir el muchacho pero antes de poder añadir alguna otra frase una sarta de Kunais salieron disparados de quien sabía donde en dirección del ninja de Suna. Éste saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo propiamente.

-¿¡Pero qué...!?

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, INFELIZ!?- aquel grito femenino resonó en todo el vestíbulo, desconcertando al ninja de las sombras.

-¿Quién…quién dijo eso?-

-La persona que buscamos…-comentó Kankurou en posición de pelea.

-¿Cómo?-

-Cállate- lo silenció el hermano del Kazekage. Luego miró hacia el techo donde unas ventanas dejaban entrar la luz del sol, y a su lado unas raídas cortinas- ¡Narita! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! Tengo…-tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar- Tengo que perdirte un favor-

-¡NO QUIERO VERTE, VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO!-

-¡Es una emergencia Narita!-

-¡VETE!-

Kankurou gruñó algo antes de saltar para esquivar un jarrón que le fue lanzado- ¡Ya basta Narita! ¡No te comportes como una cría!-

-¿¡Una Cría, una cría yo!? AHORA SI TE PASASTE KANKUROU- lo que ocurrió luego fue tan rápido que Shikamaru apenas atinó a ver el momento en que una cabellera oscura pasaba delante suyo antes de detenerse frente a su compañero y derribarlo con un rápido, fuerte y cruel golpe en pleno rostro.

Al parecer el mayor tampoco se lo esperaba pues cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo del lugar. Shikamaru abrió enormemente los ojos al descubrir a la culpable de aquello. Delante suyo estaba una hermosa mujer, de cabellera larga castaña, y unos enormes ojos chocolate. De figura elegante y finos rasgos. Tenía su rostro crispado del enojo y los ojos ligeramente empañados.

Seguramente era mayor que Shikamaru, pero no mayor que Kankurou. Llevaba una ancha túnica aguamarina, unas cintas en el cabello, y unas sandalias bajas de ninja.

-ERES UN IDIOT, KANKUROU- chilló ella apretando fuertemente sus puños seguramente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a lanzarse encima del castaño, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la mejilla enrojecida.

-Ahhg…supongo que…me lo merezco- reconoció él-

-TE MERECES MÁS QUE ESO, BAKA-

-Si..quizás…eh…Narita…yo…necesito pedirte un favor…-

-NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, VETE DE AQUÍ, AHORA¡¡¡-

-Narita-sama, verdad?- la interrumpió el joven ninja de Konoha adelantándose un par de pasos- Perdone que hayamos entrado de esta manera, pero es una emergencia…le suplicaría que me deje explicarle…-

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo ella aún molesta pero más calmada-

-Si me permite unos minutos, le explicaré con detenimiento-

-Mmmm- ella analizó ligeramente la situación, fulminó con la mirada a Kankurou, y luego clavó sus agudos ojos en los ojos castaños del Nara- Está bien…pero más te vale ser rápido…

-Gracias Narita…-

-¡TU NO ME HABLES KANKUROU!- un nuevo jarrón voló por los aires esta vez estampándose en el objetivo adecuado-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**N/A: TERMINADO!!! Yep, un nuevo capi, lamento no poder contestar los reviews, pero salgo de vacaciones la próxima semana XDD, ya falta muy poco seeee….Muchisimas gracias por su infinita paciencia, mil gracias, son lo mejor¡¡¡**

**XD y con respecto a lo ultimo son libres de imaginarse lo que gustéis jejeje…acepto ideas y comentarios de todo tipo, ARRIBA EL GAAINO¡¡¡ O0O**

**Atte.**

**Sami-chan**


	13. No me dejes

**Predilection **

**Capítulo 13. No me dejes**

_13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13_

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE FUE TU AMANTE!?-

El grito de Shikamaru resonó en toda la habitación, e incluso, para angustia de Kankurou, de seguro se escuchó en el resto de la casa también. Los ojos del Nara estaban abiertos de par en par ante la shockeante información que había acabado de recibir en los últimos minutos.

-¡¡Shhh!!…idiota…¿Acaso quieres que medio Sunagakure te oiga?- lo silenció muy avergonzado el hermano mayor del Kazekage tirando de las ropas a Shikamaru para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo- Guarda un poco de discreción, de seguro incluso Narita te escuchó…demonios…-

-¿¡Pero cómo más querías que reaccione!? – susurró exasperado el muchacho volviendo a sentarse en los cojines dispuestos a lo largo de la espaciosa sala –Con razón nos recibió así…Temari tenía razón al molestarse…eres un inconsecuente Kankurou…se supone que eres una figura política, no puedes andar por ahí teniendo romances a la ligera. Peor aún..haciendo…Ahhgg…'esa clase de cosas'…-Shikamaru sintió un sutil calor acumularse en sus mejillas, así que luego de aclararse la garganta continuó- ¿Ahora vez el lío en el que estamos metidos por tu culpa? Más te vale arreglarlo pronto, la vida de tu hermano depende de ello-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- le espetó furioso - Eso me duele mucho más a mí que a tí-

-kankurou…- musitó el ninja de las sombras tratando de llamar su atención, pero el marionetista siguió con la vista clavada en la pared cubierta de coloridas telas-

-Estaremos bien…haré lo necesario para solucionarlo. Fue un error que cometí en el pasado, no lo niego, tengo la culpa, pero lo voy a arreglar-

Unos pasos resonaron en el piso de madera, y ambos se callaron y esperaron. La joven y extraña mujer hizo aparición cargando una pequeña bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas marrones. Las colocó sobre una mesita en el centro, y luego se sentó en uno de los cojines escudriñándolos a ambos con sus inteligentes y agudos ojos chocolate.

-Bien, ahora sí…quiero respuestas…- dispuso ella comenzando a servir el té sin despegar su mirada del joven Nara- Para empezar ¿Quién eres tú?, segundo ¿Porqué estás aquí?, y tercero ¿Porqué ésta basura te ha acompañado hasta MI casa?-

-De acuerdo, contestaré pero usted también debe contestar a mis preguntas Narita-sama-

-Como quieras…siempre y cuando tus respuestas me satisfagan -

-Bien… - dijo aceptando el té que la mujer le extendía- Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, ninja de Konoha, soy el líder interino de mi equipo. Nosotros vinimos a Suna para rescatar a un ninja de nuestra aldea que había sido secuestrado. El porqué estoy aquí en su casa es muy sencillo, busco su ayuda, sólo usted puede brindármela-

-¿Y porqué él está aquí?- dijo despectivamente la morena

-Bueno…él era el único que podía traerme, dada la delicada situación en Suna… es uno de los pocos que conocía la ubicación exacta de su casa-

-Claaro que sí- comentó sarcásticamente clavando sus ojos en Kankurou- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda buscabas?-

-Verá, es algo muy lamentable…el Kazekage…-

-Gaara está muriéndose en el hospital de Suna- le cortó Kankurou fijando sus ojos en los de la mujer. Shikamaru se sobresaltó al verse interrumpido, y fulminó con la mirada al titiritero – Mi hermano arriesgó estúpidamente su vida…y lo único que ha logrado mantenerlo en este mundo ha sido el resto de chakra demoníaco de Shukaku en su cuerpo- Narita hizo una mueca de desagrado -¿Comprendes, verdad, Narita? Para regresarlo necesitamos de la técnica que tu maestra desarrolló hace años-

La joven simplemente bajó la cabeza y pareció pensar delicadamente en lo que oía.

-Narita…tu viviste con ella desde que eras pequeña, de seguro tú eres la única que sabe dónde están los apuntes y manuscritos que ella tenía. Por favor…mi hermano está en grave peligro y…-

-¡Desde luego que lo está, de otro modo nadie hubiera recordado este lugar, ni a mi maestra!- dijo furiosa levantándose- Así es siempre, la estúpida primera familia de Suna sólo se acuerda de mi maestra cuando necesita algo…los odio tanto, a todos ustedes…son unos malditos convenencieros…- se dio la vuelta apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Espera…yo…-

-¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más! Fue por ese estúpido de tu hermano que mi maestra fue llamada a acudir a su rescate, fue por culpa suya que ella murió-

-Narita-sama, usted no comprende, en ese momento ella…-

-¡No hables de la anciana Chiyo, tú eres solo un forastero, no tienes derecho!- La mujer le dirigió una fría mirada- La perdí…y sí, he vivido los últimos meses ordenando todos sus escritos, pero no los merecen…Sólo una tumba lujosa, un par de discursos estúpidos en su honor y nadie más la recuerda ya, nadie recuerda este lugar…ni a mi…-

Kankurou se puso de pie e intentó acercarse pero ella se dio la vuelta llena de ira- ¡¡Sólo cuando necesitan salvar a ese estúpido niñato significamos algo para la primera familia de Suna ¿No? Pues no pienso ayudarles, no pienso ir por allí regalando el arduo trabajo de mi maestra!!- Narita salió corriendo de la habitación, perdiéndose entre los coloridos cortinajes.

-Creo…que no salió nada bien ¿verdad?- comentó el titiritero

-Nooo…¿Tu crees?- dijo sarcástico el Nara levantándose también- Estamos perdidos, no podemos volver sin resultados. Cada día que pasa la vida de tu hermano se extingue más y más…- Shikamaru bajó la mirada antes de añadir:- al igual que la vida de Ino-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Por el momento, sólo puedo decir…que la mayor parte de su rencor es hacia ti-

-Wow…brillante deducción Sherlock-

-Déjame terminar- reprendió el ninja de las sombras- Su rencor es porque la abandonaste cuando ella más te necesitaba. La muerte de su maestra, debió ser algo muy duro…y tú de seguro que ni siquiera viniste a visitarla, mucho menos a confortarla - dijo con mucha firmeza el menor – Diste a entender que en el pasado solo la utilizaste a tu conveniencia, como un juguete…Y ahora ella toma represalias de esta manera. Quiere que entiendas cómo le dolió a ella perderte. Quiere enseñártelo por medio de la pérdida de tu hermano, que de alguna manera sí es el responsable de la muerte de La anciana Chiyo-

-….Bueno…si lo dices de esa manera…realmente es…bueno…muy malo-

-Maldición Kankurou. Yo te respeto y todo, pero ir por allí galanteando mujeres y jugando de esa manera con los sentimientos ajenos…es algo que no puedo tolerar-

-¡Era joven, la verdad…nunca pensé que…!

-¡Ese es tu problema, nunca piensas!- estalló Shikamaru pasándose la mano por la frente en señal de fatiga- Mira…lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es que tú hables con ella y arregles las cosas por las buenas-

-Eso tomará siglos, ella realmente no quiere verme- se defendió el castaño tirándose nuevamente sobre los cojines-Debe haber otra opción, déjame pensarlo un momento- Shikamaru suspiró cansado antes de tumbarse también sobre el suelo- Estamos perdidos…-

_13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13_

Ino tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en la pared. Sus ojos azules estaban vacíos, y su semblante lucía profundamente entristecido. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si aquel desquiciante sonido que medía los signos vitales del hombre que más amaba retumbaba en toda la habitación?

-¿No quieres tomar un poco de té caliente, Ino? – dijo dulcemente Temari acercándole una humeante taza con la infusión. La Yamanaka simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle tristemente:- No gracias, estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí-

-Pero…necesitas descansar. Luces muy mal. Aún estás recuperándote, deberíamos irnos a dormir…ya es tarde- comentó la mayor sentándose a su lado en el pequeño sofá.

-Ve tú, Temari…yo me quedaré un rato más ¿Si?- La hermana del Kazekage calló unos segundos examinando el decaído aspecto de la kunoichi. Luego asintió con preocupación. Se dirigió a un armario y tomó un par de almohadas, una manta y se aproximó a la joven para prepararle una improvisada cama en aquel tieso sofá donde llevaba sentada varias horas-

-Gracias…-musitó la ojiazul jugando con su largo cabello- lamento causarte tantas molestias-

-Claro que no. Al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti por preocuparte tanto por Gaara…- susurró la joven Sabaku mirándola fijamente. Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambas mientras los horrendos aparatos no dejaban de sonar. Temari lo pensó unos minutos y decidió continuar con un suspiro:- La verdad…nunca creí que alguien aparte de nosotros, sus hermanos, pudiese llegar a significar tanto en la vida de mi hermano- Ino le miró con curiosidad- Me refiero…a que nuestro mundo siempre se vio limitado. Por lo de Shukaku…nunca hubo alguien que entendiera a Gaara, y él mismo se mantenía aislado del resto de las personas por temor a causar daño o a ser herido por el desprecio de los demás - Temari entrecerraba los ojos tratando de evitar las lágrimas, carraspeó un poco y luego continuó con más seguridad- Su mundo siempre se vio limitado a mí y a Kankurou desde que era un niño pequeño…pero ahora…he llegado a darme cuenta de que su mundo…se ha expandido. Encontró a alguien a quien proteger, encontró a esa importante y valiosa persona por la que deseaba dar la vida misma, la mujer a la que deseaba entregarle todo…la mujer en la que encontró un oasis de paz-

-Te…Temari…-

-Gracias…por darle aquello que ni kankurou…ni yo…hubiésemos podido darle nunca...- La rubia mayor le tomó maternalmente la mano y le sonrió con tristeza- Sé que aunque el falleciera…no debería dolerme tanto, porque incluso en estas circunstancias, el hermoso sentimiento que despertaste en él, y ése que tú le ofreciste…no ha sido en vano. Tú le diste un bello regalo…gracias…por amarle Ino, gracias…- Temari se levantó con los ojos brillantes y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta mientras Ino tenía un semblante de sorpresa.

-Ahh si, una última cosa …prométeme que dormirás un poco ¿Si? Te hace falta…Buenas noches- se despidió cerrando la puerta tras ella dejando a Ino muy confundida tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras. La joven Yamanaka respiró con dificultad, reprimiendo el llanto pues esas palabras lejos de animarla, la habían entristecido más.

No era justo. Ella al fin había hallado a alguien maravilloso, a alguien de quien sinceramente se había enamorado, alguien que la amaba hasta el punto de dar su vida por ella…¿Y qué decidía el destino? Quitárselo tras haber descubierto esos sentimientos.

-No es justo…- sollozó desesperada- Quiero que vuelvas, por favor Gaara. No me abandones...- se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras mojaba la frazada con sus lágrimas, sintiendo su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, con la desilusión envolviéndola, y con la soledad consumiéndola poco a poco– No me dejes… Tu lo prometiste….prometiste que saldrías de esto, que saldríamos juntos del problema y que tú y yo…podríamos…que nosotros podríamos estar juntos- susurró levantando sus empañados ojos para observar al pelirrojo a algunos metros de ella, rodeado de esos molestos y ruidosos equipos, rodeado de los médicos de turno. Tan cerca…alejándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Daría lo que fuera porque abrieras los ojos…como deseo que me mires…y me digas que todo está bien…te necesito tanto-

_13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13_

Maldito. Mil y un veces maldito Kankurou.

¿Cómo puñetas es que se le ocurría semejante idea?

Shikamaru refunfuñó enfadado mientras recorría la empolvada casa tratando de serenarse un poco. Él sabía que Kankurou nunca alcanzaría sus estándares para idear un plan, difícilmente alguien podría igualarlo en ello, pero…¿Cómo era posible que él, siendo la mano derecha de su hermano, el kazekage, dijera semejante estupidez tan irresponsable? ¿'Distraer a Narita, robar los apuntes de Chiyo-baa-sama' y regresar a Sunagakure como si nada? Vaya brillante idea. Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era más conflictos…y ahí estaba el gran plan del marionetista.

El joven se revolvió sus alborotados cabellos en señal de frustración. Las horas pasaban y él seguía allí sin ninguna respuesta, todos aguardaban el regreso de ambos con un milagro para salvar la vida del pelirrojo líder de Suna…y él estaba ahí parado sin poder hacer NADA. Suspiró resignado saliendo a la terraza de aquella construcción. Fuera estaba helando. Ridículo clima del desierto. En el día un calor que te freía el cerebro, y en la noche un frío que te calaba los huesos.

El Nara caminó hasta derrumbarse sobre el barandal para observar el clareante horizonte. El alba ya despuntaba peligrosamente. El tiempo se acababa, su tiempo, el de Gaara…y el de Ino. Y lo único que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos eran esos preciosos pero triste ojos azules que aguardaban en Suna. Unos ojos que conocía prácticamente desde la cuna.

-Quizás deberías volver a tu aldea. Se nota que tú no estás hecho para el desierto, tienes un aspecto terrible ¿Lo sabes?…-

El joven se sorprendió pues en ningún momento se percató de su presencia. Con lentitud se giró para encarar a la dueña de esa voz. Desde el otro extremo de la terraza, cómodamente reclinada sobre el barandal, tomando té, estaba Narita mirándole con cierta molestia.

-El clima no tiene nada que ver. Son otras cosas las que me atormentan en este momento-

La morena sintió curiosidad ante el triste tono de voz del joven, así que se acercó y lo obligó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos - Mmmh…eres demasiado joven como para estarte cargando con pesares de ancianos ¿sabes? Esas ojeras, la culpa en tu mirada, tu tristeza, tu desanimo…tu cansancio…es algo estúpido. Yo en lo personal no lo entiendo. La muerte del Kazekage…no es tu problema, es cosa del consejo de Suna, cosa de nuestra aldea. A Konoha no le afecta en nada si Gaara muere, los Kages vienen y se van…como todas las personas…- musitó ella sintiendo una profunda pena por sus maestros.

-Te equivocas- murmuró el shinobi – Yo en ningún momento decidí hacer esto por el Kazekage-

Narita arrugó el entrecejo al oir aquello. No se lo esperaba. De pronto la voz de Shikamaru cambió a ser una más sombría y rasposa, como si detestara decirlo:- Yo intento salvarlo por que de él depende…la felicidad de una persona muy querida para mí-

-Ah…Tienes buenos lazos con los hermanos de Gaara ¿no? ¿Acaso es por un favor que les debías? - dijo con algo de desprecio- Ahh ya sé, seguro le debías un favor al idiota de Kankurou, y te lo está cobrando-

-No es por ninguno de ellos - le cortó volviendo su vista al cielo que clareaba con tonos rojizos- Es por alguien de mi aldea. Porque sé muy bien que si la vida del Kazekage se extingue…la de ella también se consumirá. Ella caería en un pozo de tristeza del cual yo no podría sacarla sin importar lo que hiciera, ella moriría de tristeza y yo no podría soportarlo, no quiero perderla. Es por eso…que estoy aquí, y no me marcharé sin su ayuda, Narita-sama – Shikamaru suspiró buscando la mirada de la mujer- Usted es mi última esperanza-

-¿Ahora quieres hacerme lucir como la malvada del cuento?- comentó ella con una amarga sonrisa- Como si yo quisiera que todos murieran…incluso habiendo perdido todo, siguen decididos a jugar conmigo y hacerme perder hasta lo que no tengo. Esto no es mi culpa, Shikamaru-kun. Tú nunca lo entenderías, es cuestión de principios…yo no…-

-Es por la soledad, Narita-sama…entiendo lo mucho que duele. En este momento puedo sentirlo, la desesperación de perder a alguien. Lo que usted ha tenido que pasar…-

-No necesito tu compasión. Tu caso y el mío son muy diferentes. Si yo estoy sufriendo es por ingenua, porque creí que me amaban, cuando en realidad se reían a mis espaldas- los ojos de Narita se humedecieron- Tú la quieres ¿verdad? A esa chica…¿La amas?-

-Eso no es importante- repuso incómodo- yo sólo quiero que me ayude. Yo entiendo lo doloroso que es para usted, pero sumergiéndose en el rencor y la soledad, no logrará nada. Si resultó herida por el pasado debería aprender de él, no vivir de él-

Narita rió ligeramente- Eres demasiado inteligente para ser tan joven ¿lo sabías? Ese tipo de cosas no debería decirlas alguien como tú-

-Eso me dicen- musitó el muchacho- pero sólo estoy expresando lo que yo creo. Hacer sufrir a otros para olvidar un dolor propio no lleva a nada-

-Me hubiese gustado hallar a alguien que me amara como tú amas a esa muchacha- comentó tristemente la joven mujer - pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Algunas nacen con suerte ¿verdad?-

-Puede decirse que sí, ella siempre ha sido muy popular con los hombres- contestó ligeramente divertido-

-Incluso con Gaa-chan…- dijo pensativa- me hubiese gustado conocerla. A ese pequeñajo lo conozco desde que era un bebé, siempre que iba a la mansión del kazekage lo veía en el patio de juegos, siempre solo, muy triste, siempre sentí mucha curiosidad y pena por él…me preguntaba si algún día alguien podría cruzar todas sus barreras para conocer al verdadero Gaara. Ella lo ha hecho-

-Ella es especial. Especial para mí, para Gaara-sama también lo es…-

-¿Salvarás a la persona que ella ama, aunque eso signifique que no volverá a tu lado como antes?-

-Su felicidad es más importante para mí -

La morena lanzó un pequeño bufido-esas son tonterías…-

-Narita-sama…-le llamó Shikamaru alejándose del barandal- Creo haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. No me arrepiento de nada, dije lo que mi corazón me dictaba, he suplicado su ayuda, pero no puedo forzarla a nada…por eso ahora…sólo queda que usted decida que es lo que desea hacer…-

-Shikamaru-kun…-

-Sólo sé que Chiyo-baa-sama trabajó duro en vida, para salvar vidas, para darle un futuro a las personas, a esta aldea. Aunque no lo parezca, todo este pueblo está eternamente agradecido con ella por haber salvado a su kazekage, por haberle dado otra oportunidad a esta generación. Si usted ahora desea guardarse todos esos conocimientos y tirar por los suelos la última voluntad de su maestra…es decisión suya. No deje que todo por lo que usted y ella trabajaron quede en vano sólo por un error del pasado. Usted decide su futuro…Narita-sama…con permiso-

Y diciendo esto último Shikamaru entró a la casa, mientras el sol terminaba de despertar bañando las arenas del desierto con un matiz dorado.

_13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13_

-Al fin ha quedado dormida…- dijo uno de las doctoras cubriéndola con una cobija- Es increíble la resistencia que tiene a pesar de estar aún en recuperación-

-Creo que ella está tomándoselo peor que Kankurou-dono y Temari-san. Me pregunto por qué. Yo no recuerdo que ella fuera una persona cercana al kazekage…no recuerdo haberla visto por la aldea- comentó su auxiliar examinando el rostro dormido de la kunoichi- que raro…-

-mmm…el caso es que ella no se ha movido de aquí desde que se despertó y supo que Gaara-sama estaba aquí. Pobrecilla…no quiero ni imaginarme lo devastada que estaría si él llegase a fallecer- dijo la doctora Oshima pasándose una mano por su adolorido cuello- Pero todos nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo en este mundo a duras penas con nuestros jutsus…-

-Bueno, sensei…al menos ya es nuestro cambio de turno, tenemos 6 horas para comer algo, dormir y volver al trabajo- dijo su asistente saliendo silenciosamente por la puerta dejando dentro a sus relevos- Ahh me muero por una taza de café y una comida decente-

-Yo sólo deseo dormir, hasta el hambre se me ha quitado con todo esto…-

-¡Oshima-sensei!-

-Ahh Temari-san…¿Hay noticias?- preguntó cortésmente la mujer al ver a la muchacha rubia correr agitada hacia ella. En su mano llevaba una carta arrugada y tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara-

-Acaba de llegar un halcón mensajero. Kankurou y Shikamaru vienen en camino…-

_13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13-.-1-.-3-.-13_

**Yay…he terminado, no puedo creerlo, realmente soy muuuy lenta para actualizar. Por eso voy a subir dos capítulos seguidos el día de hoy, id al siguiente por favor :3**


	14. Okaeri

**Predilection 14. Okaeri **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hacía solo un momento que se había enterado de que ellos habían regresado a Sunagakure. La culpa se anidó en su estómago al haberse dado cuenta de que había pasado varias horas durmiendo, por lo tanto había sido la última en enterarse de aquellas noticias. Vaya…que patética, su cuerpo la había forzado a descansar ignorando por completo lo más importante para ella en ese momento, la salud de Gaara.

La rubia Yamanaka permanecía sentada en su habitación. Mirando por la pequeña ventana del hospital al exterior, donde la fina arena danzaba sobre los tejados de las casas. Según le había dicho Chouji, los doctores habían entrado en consejo en cuanto llegaron Shikamaru y Kankurou para discutir las medidas a tomar con la información que habían recogido. Más que eso, no sabía…y eso le preocupaba-

Ino tenía su espesa cabellera suelta, y sus habituales ropas moradas le habían sido devueltas. Las enfermeras habían consentido en que dejara de lado el uso de suero y se limitara a tomar solo sus medicinas, de todos modos, la joven iba hacerlo, con o sin el consentimiento de los doctores y auxiliares.

'_De seguro Shikamaru ha vuelto con resultados. Yo lo sé. Tengo mi plena confianza en él. Shikamaru nunca ha decepcionado a nadie...'_ se decía una y otra vez para auto-convencerse, pero era inútil. Su corazón se negaba a tranquilizarse.

-¿Ino?- Llamó alguien a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ehh si, pase Oshima-sensei…- dijo con los nervios a flor de piel. La mujer entró a la habitación con una forzada sonrisa y le pidió tomar asiento antes de comentar:- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ino-chan?-

-Bien…- comentó suavemente a la doctora, luego la miró expectante- ¿Ya terminó la reunión? ¿Qué pasó con…?

-Tenemos los manuscritos-

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡¡Shikamaru lo hizo!! Lo sabía, ahora todo mejorará- exclamó llena de felicidad. Pero la cara seria de la mujer la detuvo y pronto la sumió en un incómodo silencio- ¿Verdad, Oshima-sensei?...-

-Tenemos las instrucciones, pero son jutsus que nunca antes habíamos visto o realizado…son tan complicados, no solo requieren una preparación mental, si no también física, el que realice el jutsu debe tener cierto entrenamiento físico para que su cuerpo resista la técnica-

La rubia abrió enormemente los ojos, sintiendo que de pronto volvía a sumergirse en ese mundo de desesperanza- No…sensei…Eso no puede ser…-

-Lo es, Ino-chan…lo siento mucho-

-¿¡Es que nadie en su aldea tiene un poco de agallas para realizar ese entrenamiento!? Seguro ahí están las instrucciones de los requerimientos ¿¡Acaso ninguno de sus doctores puede…!?

-¡Tomaría demasiado tiempo!- le espetó la doctora sintiéndose frustrada también- ¡Son meses de preparación y ya te dije que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo!

-¡Yo aprenderé, déjemelo a mí…yo puedo desarrollar esa técnica, sólo dígame como y yo…!-

-¡Ni siquiera has terminado de recuperarte, por el amor de Dios…!- exclamó la mujer levantándose de golpe- Esa técnica es de muy alto nivel, y solo una persona logró hacerlo, y esa persona está muerta ahora…entiende nuestra posición Ino…-

-No…yo lo entiendo…-murmuró la muchacha también poniéndose de pie- pero no lo acepto, sensei…- sin decir más la joven salió de la habitación-

-¡Ino! ¡No puedes salir sola, espera!- le gritó la doctora intentando llamar su atención, pero la aludida no se dio la vuelta- Esa niña tonta…-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡No podemos poner en riesgo la estabilidad de la aldea por más tiempo! ¡Los otros países no tardarán en enterarse de que nuestro Kazekage está en estas condiciones, y entonces podrían atacarnos! ¿¡Acaso desea poner en riesgo a todo un país, a toda esta gente sólo por su sentimentalismo, Kankurou-dono?!- le espetó un anciano golpeando la pulida mesa de reuniones. Delante suyo el joven castaño apretó sus puños ante aquellas palabras- Hemos hecho todo lo posible, ya no podemos arriesgarnos más…nuestro médicos están exhaustos, no podrían atender una crisis si ésta pasara, solo por mantener vivo a ese muchacho-

-¡Kasuma-sama…!-

-No Kankuro-dono…ya lo hemos oído bastante. No podemos pensar solo en el kazekage, debemos pensar en la gente de esta aldea, no tienen líder, no tienen seguridad…y nosotros seguimos aferrándonos a una idea tonta…Si no pudimos traer de regreso al kazekage, entonces…debemos dejar que siga su camino y descanse en paz, y nosotros debemos seguir el nuestro-

Los demás ancianos del consejo asintieron lentamente, mientras los hermanos del pelirrojo bajaban la cabeza. Sabían que tenía razón. Lo sabían…pero no era fácil hacerse a la idea de dar la orden de que dejaran morir a su hermano menor.

-¡Estoy harto, harto de todo esto!- gritó el castaño levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta-

-¡Kankurou!- le llamó Temari, pero éste no la escuchó y azotó al puerta al salir. La rubia bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente-

-Entonces…queda en sus manos Temari-sama…su hermano no puede hacerse cargo de esta situación, usted debe dar la orden como la siguiente en orden de jerarquía- dijo un anciano con enormes y pobladas cejas plateadas- Deje ir a Gaara-sama…entiendo que es difícil, pero no podemos seguir gastando tanto…no se puede…La aldea es primero-

-…- Temari simplemente contuvo un sollozo y levanto su firme mirada aguamarina- Lo entiendo-

-Estas son estúpidas tonterías…discutiendo el destino de una persona, gastando valioso tiempo decidiendo tonterías. Que estupidez…- el sonido de una silla recorriéndose y los pasos de esa persona abandonaron la habitación-

-¿Y tú? ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le cuestionó un hombre de larga barba gris-

-Lejos de toda esta locura…-

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kankurou siguió su camino por el pasillo, tan frustrado, tan dolido…No podía aceptar que esas personas decidieran la vida de su hermano tan fácilmente. Él entendía porqué lo hacían…pero era tan injusto. Después de que Gaara se había arriesgado tanto por la aldea y por el pellejo arrugado de todos esos ancianos…ahora le hacían esto.

-Malditos vejetes…- dijo por lo bajo apoyándose en una de las paredes y llevándose la mano a la sien- Son unos…son unos…-

-¡hey…cuidado con lo que dices! Recuerda que eres una figura política…-

Kankurou levantó la mirada, calló unos segundos y luego le dedicó una amarga sonrisa- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Vienes a restregármelo en la cara?...Al menos alguien lo está disfrutando-

-Je…eres patético- le recriminó la mujer- No pensé que te vería así ¿sabes? No es que precisamente me esté regocijando-

-Narita…¿Qué más quieres? – murmuró el castaño fijando sus tristes ojos en la morena– Estoy perdiendo a mi hermano…estoy fallándole a él y a Temari, porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. La culpa está matándome. Gaara y mi hermana son todo lo que me quedan, son todo por lo que vivo ahora…y perder a uno de ellos de esta manera…-

-Estás perdiendo a alguien que amas…¿Acaso me crees idiota?¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que se siente?- le recriminó molesta- He perdido a mucha gente, Kankurou- su tono de voz cambió a uno más débil, uno más dulce al mencionar su nombre- no me trates como a una niñita que no entiende sobre la muerte-

-Yo no quise …-

-Sí. Ésa es siempre tu manera de defenderte ¿No?- dijo apoyándose en la pared con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios- 'Nunca fue mi intención' 'Yo no quise' 'Un accidente' 'Un error'… Estoy tan cansada de oírte…-

Kankurou tragó con dificultad. Realmente esas palabras estaban afectándole. La joven mujer a su lado simplemente se abrazó a sí misma mientras continuaba- Recuerdo a Gaa-chan de pequeño…la primera vez que lo cargué. Cuando Yashamaru-san aún vivía…Gaara siempre se veía tan solo. Recuerdo que tú una vez me dijiste que Yashamaru era el único capaz de calmarlo ¿verdad? Y que incluso tú no podías hacerlo porque le temías…-una ligera sonrisa escapó de ella- Y mírate ahora, tan preocupado por él-

-Oye…Nari…-

-Oí de Shikamaru-kun que hay una joven que se enamoró de él ¿verdad? Una chica de Konoha-

-Mmm…sí…así es-

Narita miró al frente, pensando por unos minutos antes de suspirar- Shikamaru-kun…se veía muy afligido por esta situación. Me dijo…que lo que más deseaba era que Gaa-chan viviera porque de esa manera él no perdería a esa muchacha tan querida suya- Kankurou se sorprendió al oír esa declaración- Ese chico Nara…realmente es un tonto- comentó divertida la mujer- Desea mover cielo y tierra para salvar a un hombre que es todo para aquella joven, un hombre que desgraciadamente no es el-

-…-

-Realmente en estos asuntos del amor...son muy pocos los que ganan- dijo ella estirándose como un gato antes de retomar su actitud- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado conocer a esa famosa chica de Konoha…debe ser realmente agradable…y debe ser muy bonita…Porque estoy segura que para que Gaa-chan hubiese derrumbado todas sus barreras…y la hubiese dejado ver al verdadero Gaa-chan…él debió sentir algo por ella también-

-Sí…yo también lo creo. Esta chica…es muy extraña…su forma de actuar es muy…peculiar-

-Seguro…- Narita miró hacia el pasillo que comenzaba a oscurecerse- Shikamaru-kun es un buen chico, y pude ver que él realmente aprecia a esa muchacha…-

-Oye comienzas a hablar raro ¿Estás bien?-

-Como si realmente te importara-

-Mira…si te pregunto es porque me importa ¿No?-

-Puede ser…- replicó ella en un tono neutral. Apretó sus puños ligeramente antes de continuar- ¡Oh, se hace tarde!...qué rápido oscurece ¿no te parece? Y eso que aún quiero conocer a esa chica…Iré a dar una vuelta por el hospital…hace tanto que no me pasaba por ésta ciudad…quiero dar un paseo- balbuceó antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose- Nos vemos...-

-Si…- Kankurou se quedó un momento en silencio, observándola caminar. Su comportamiento había comenzado a verse alterado, él lo sabía, tantos años de conocerla no habían sido en vano. Algo estaba planeando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Así que ésa es la situación, a esa determinación han llegado- murmuró la rubia Yamanaka observando sus manos en su regazo mientras a su lado su mejor amigo observaba el suelo de la habitación en un completo silencio-

-Lo lamento, Ino- comentó de pronto- Es todo lo que pude hacer…yo…yo no…-

-Shikamaru- le llamó ella dulcemente fijando sus brillantes ojos celestes en sus orbes chocolate- hiciste más de lo debido ¿Sabes? Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho-

El shinobi simplemente apretó sus puños al notar la nostalgia que se adueñaba de aquella joven en otro tiempo tan alegre e inquieta. Era inconcebible en su cabeza que esa triste muchacha fuera su extrovertida compañera de equipo…para él era simplemente inimaginable, era un sacrilegio… - Pero no fue suficiente…-

-Se hizo…todo lo que se podía…- susurró sintiendo que esas palabras le dejaban un muy mal sabor en la boca- yo…estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea…seguramente él no hubiese querido que su aldea corra peligro por su causa…seguramente él…él hubiese…- sollozos fueron ahogando poco a poco sus palabras hasta que Ino comenzó a derramar lágrimas- seguramente él hubiese querido lo mejor para su gente…-

-Ino…-llamó gentilmente el joven alargando uno de sus brazos para recibir el frágil cuerpo de su amiga contra su pecho. Ella se aferró a sus ropas mientras él acariciaba su suaves cabellos- lo lamento-

-¡No es justo!¡Yo no quiero perderlo, no quiero…!¡yo lo amo, Shikamaru, realmente lo amo! – exclamó ella dejando caer sus lágrimas mientras sentía cómo él la abrazaba con más fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en aquella dorada cabellera- No es justo…¿¡Por qué él!? ¿¡Por qué!? Él me prometió que estaríamos juntos cuando todo terminara. Él me lo prometió. Esta…esta es sólo una horrible pesadilla ¿verdad?…dime que es una pesadilla, Shikamaru, por favor…-lloró buscando la mirada de su amigo, que ahora le observaba con una terrible impotencia- dime que estoy dormida…¡Por favor, tienes que decírmelo!- le suplicó apoyando su frente en el hombro del Nara- por favor…-

-Perdóname- le susurró aferrándola más contra su cuerpo, ella simplemente se dejó abrazar por aquel joven, tratando de contener el mar de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- perdóname, yo debí protegerte Ino…yo debí velar por tu felicidad todo el tiempo…y te fallé-

-No …-susurró ella cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de su compañero- No fallaste, Shikamaru. No sientas culpa, ni remordimiento…porque no fuiste tu el que se equivocó…-

Unos leves toques a la puerta los obligaron a separarse, e Ino reuniendo un poco de fuerzas respondió:- Adelante…- La puerta se abrió y una mujer extraña, para ella, entró en la habitación con semblante examinador-

-¿Así que…es ella, Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó la mujer de larga cabellera castaña-

-Narita-sama…-murmuró confuso el muchacho, pero ésta le miró inquisidoramente aguardando respuesta- S..sí, ella es-

-Mmmm no es como me la había imaginado. Eres mucho más bonita de lo que pensé…a pesar de tener los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas…- comentó ella sonriéndole levemente, pero la kunoichi lejos de responderle el gesto le miró muy confundida- Ohh no importa si no lo entiendes, basta con que sepas que pienso devolverte algo de esperanzas-

-Shika…Shikamaru ¿Quién es…?-

-La discípula de Chiyo-baa-sama…- contestó taciturno el shinobi- pero…¿A qué te refieres con eso de devolverle esperanzas? ¿Hablaron algo en el consejo? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Llegaron a…?-

-Nop- dijo ella colocando una mano en su cintura- Siguen redundando sobre lo mismo, no tiene sentido esperar algo de esa tropa de inútiles, no quieren escuchar a nadie, y oficialmente han prohibido seguir atendiendo la salud de Gaa-chan. Así que...he tomado una decición. Como tú mismo lo has dicho ¿No? Soy la discípula de mí maestra. Soy la única que tuvo la oportunidad de estar alguna vez en roce con los manuscritos y experimentos que ella realizó. La única persona que hace muchos años…tuvo la oportunidad de intentar realizar el entrenamiento para la técnica que necesitan…-

La respiración de ambos muchachos se detuvo momentáneamente y luego se hizo dificultosa ante aquella confesión.- No completé el entrenamiento…pero…estoy segura de que puedo ayudar. Puedo intentar reparar los canales de chakra dañados, puedo al menos reinstaurar un flujo normal de energía en su cuerpo y sacarlo de ese coma en el que está-

-¿¡Entonces qué estamos esperando!? Vayamos enseguida al consejo a decirles que…-

-¡No!- le gritó la morena adoptando un semblante serio- Ya te he dicho que no podemos hablarlo con el consejo, Shikamaru. Si ellos llegan a enterarse de que no he completado el entrenamiento no me dejarán realizar la técnica. Y perderemos una valiosa oportunidad. Es un jutsu de alto riesgo que ellos no me autorizarán…-

-¡Entonces usted no debería realizar esa técnica si puede morir!- le replicó el Nara

-No voy a morir, confía en mí…estaré bien, aprendí lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo la técnica sin correr peligro- dijo ella dándose la vuelta- Sólo necesito asistencia de un par de personas y estaré bien…soy la única esperanza que les queda…-

-Narita-sama…-

-Te llamas, Ino-chan ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven mujer girándose para poder observarla. La rubia asintió suavemente- He escuchado mucho sobre ti…y quiero que sepas que Gaa-chan es alguien muy importante para mí también, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho, y lo aprecio bastante. Es por eso…que no quiero que sigan dudando, porque yo no tengo miedo. Es una operación muy delicada y necesito seguridad y temple de acero…confíen en mí, yo puedo hacerlo-

Shikamaru lucía bastante indeciso, apretando sus labios ante la incómoda situación. Narita les estaba pidiendo que realizaran una actividad ilegal, realizar un jutsu en las instalaciones del hospital sin haber sido autorizados por un doctor o por los superiores del consejo, traería muchísimos problemas. Ino tenía la boca ligeramente abierta intentando articular algunas palabras…pero solo lograba balbucear-

-Hey, no me decepciones así…-murmuró Narita dedicándole una sonrisa a lo Naruto, una sonrisa que ambos shinobis de Konoha no tardaron en reconocer y apreciar- Tu lo amas, Ino-chan…Gaara de seguro te ama también…¿No piensas luchar por ese amor? ¿No piensas luchar por él?...¿No dijiste que harías lo imposible por él…?-

-Claro que sí, lo haré- dijo ella de pronto poniéndose de pie con una convicción renovada- Lo prometí…y voy a acompañarle Narita-sama…cuente conmigo-

-Así me gusta- sonrió la morena abriendo la puerta de la habitación- Vamos entonces Ino-chan…pero sin llamar mucho la atención. De los doctores en la sala puedo ocuparme con un genjutsu, lo serio comenzará cuando demos inicio a la técnica-

-Descuiden…de los doctores puedo ocuparme yo- anunció el Nara detrás de ellas luciendo un poco más decidido- Ustedes son las de los jutsus médicos, pero yo las voy a asistir en lo que me pidan…así que…vamonos, no hay tiempo que perder-

Ambas jóvenes le sonrieron notablemente agradecidas por el gesto y continuaron el camino por el pasillo hacia la sala de emergencias-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué tal va Narita-sama?- preguntó en un suave susurro la Yamanaka mientras sentía el chakra fluir por todo el cuerpo de la mujer a su lado. Con sus manos extendidas iba haciendo un rastreo de los puntos más dañados en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sus ojos chocolate mostraban una profunda concentración-

-Mmmm esto es peor de lo que pensé…- comentó la morena concentrando todo el flujo en las palmas de sus manos- y no tengo mucho tiempo, sin los jutsus de los médicos, debo actuar rápido para no pederlo. Escuchen ustedes dos…- dijo dirigiéndose al Nara y a la rubia que permanecían expectantes a su lado- No importa lo que pase, una vez comience no deben interrumpir a menos que yo se los ordene ¿entendido? Por más que nos descubran si yo no doy la orden no deben interrumpir la técnica-

-¡Hai!-

-Bien entonces…aquí voy…-Narita comenzó a recitar algunas palabras, formó una docena de sellos que Shikamaru no recordaba haber visto nunca, y luego juntó sus manos antes de separarlas y llevarlas al abdomen del muchacho de rojizos cabellos. Hubo un choque de energía, entre la de Gaara y la de la morena. La joven mujer respingó al sentir el rechazo de su chakra con el cuerpo del Kazekage…su cuerpo se resistía a dejar entrar un chakra intruso de esa manera, así que la mujer hizo un mayor esfuerzo logrando introducir parte de su energía vital dentro del torrente de Chakra.

-Ahhhg…las vías están dañadas…el chakra no puede fluir…y su corazón está dejando de latir- maldijo ella- Ino, dirige tu chakra hacia su pecho, debemos evitar a toda costa que su corazón se detenga…debemos mantener activos sus signos vitales, aunque sea artificialmente-

-Sí- exclamó ella aplicando su ninjutsu médico sobre el torso descubierto del joven. Era realmente muy difícil. Ella sabía curar hasta cierto punto…pero mantener funcionando un órgano vital cuando el sujeto estaba…casi inerte…eso era casi imposible. Pronto la joven se sintió mortalmente agotada

-Si…ya…casi…- informó Narita con la frente perlada en sudor, jadeó un poco antes de desplazar sus manos hasta donde Ino aplicaba su jutsu- Realmente el chakra demoníaco es increíble…cuando extrajeron a Shukaku toda esa energía le fue extraída en su totalidad, pero esos residuos han despertado ahora…después de tanto tiempo creando cuerpo dentro de su torrente de chakra…ahora han logrado mantenerlo vivo…-

-Narita-sama…-le llamó Shikamaru al ver cómo el cuerpo de Gaara comenzaba a temblar ligeramente-

-Sí, esto es normal…su cuerpo está reaccionando bruscamente a causa de que sus tejidos han vuelto a conectarse…y también…debido a que mis trabajo no es muy preciso…-admitió entre profusos jadeos- I…Ino…ya déjalo…-

-Pero, esto será muy difícil para usted si yo no…-

-¡Déjalo ya, hazme caso, sé por qué te lo digo, aléjate!- reprendió la mujer luciendo más cansada a cada momento- Esta es la parte más riesgosa. Ya he sellado los canales…ahora…viene la técnica…- La Yamanaka le obedeció y se hizo hacia atrás justo en el momento en que el cuerpo de Gaara se convulsionaba- ¡Shikamaru toma sus hombros, ahora!-

El castaño obedeció evitando los fuertes movimientos del pelirrojo, mientras tanto Narita lucía cada vez más asustada y desesperada, eso sí, sin deshacer la técnica. Un par de minutos transcurrieron, en los cuales el único sonido fue el de los gruñidos de la morena que intentaba reanimar al muchacho, luego de esto las convulsiones aumentaron y una extraordinaria onda expansiva obligó a Shikamaru a retroceder hasta chocar con una mesita de instrumentos quirúrgicos

-Narita-sama ¿¡Qué está pasando!?-

Narita abrió al boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ésta, al contrario una expresión de dolor se dibujó en su semblante, hizo varias muecas antes de tratar de retomar el control pero un chakra celeste comenzó a brotar y a envolverla de la cabeza a los pies-

-¡NARITA-SAMA!- gritó Shikamaru al ver como ésta comenzaba a elevarse mientras el flujo de Chakra iba desde el cuerpo de la mujer hasta el cuerpo del Kazekage, la expresión de la joven no auguraba nada bueno, eso era seguro- ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? ¡¡DEBO DETENER LA TECNICA YA!!-

-No…no lo hagas…- gimió desesperada la morena entrecerrando los ojos…- Yo...-

-¡Están absorbiendo toda su energía vital! ¡Los conductos de Chakra del cuerpo de Gaara están absorbiendo más de lo que necesitan para rehabilitarse!- exclamó Ino intentado con Shikamaru alejarla del pelirrojo, pero era imposible, el chakra alrededor no les permitía siquiera tocarla.

-¿¡Qué podemos hacer!?- preguntó atemorizada la rubia - ¡¡Ella y los conductos de flujo se han hecho uno solo, no dejan entrar a ningún otro organismo en la conexión!!-

-¡Maldición!- gruñó el Nara al ver como la muchacha perdía el conocimiento ante la forma en que estaba siendo drenada de su vida-¡Necesitamos ayuda…!-

Un fuerte portazo dio paso a toda una fila de médicos ANBU que en cuanto vieron la situación corrieron a ponerse en los cuatro extremos de la cama, rodeando a los tres jóvenes, y realizaron un sin número de sellos. Luego un tenue brillo naranja inundó la recámara hasta que el nexo de Chakra que había entre Narita y el kazekage se rompió disolviéndose dejando caer como un cuerpo muerto a la joven morena.

-¡Narita, demonios lo sabía!- gritó una voz varonil desde la puerta, entrando a toda carrera hasta arrodillarse al lado de la joven desmayada- ¡Maldición…eres una estúpida!-

-¿Kankurou-sama?- preguntó uno de los ANBU en busca de órdenes

-¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡¡Revisen a Gaara ahora mismo!!- ordenó el titiritero tomando a la joven entre sus brazos para revisar su estado. Los demás doctores se apresuraron a hacer una evaluación completa del pelirrojo shinobi, conectaron varios de sus aparatos y realizaron varios rastreos con su chakra por el cuerpo del muchacho-

-¡Tenemos lectura de sus signos vitales!-

-¡Se ha estabilizado su presión!-

-¡Aunque es leve tenemos lectura de flujo de Chakra!-

-¡Respiración normal!

-¡Órganos vitales funcionando correctamente!-

-¡¡Está estable, Kankurou-dono!!-

El marionetista sonrió levemente mientras observaba el rostro dormido de la joven aprendiz, tan pacífico, agotado… y en un acto fugaz la abrazó contra su pecho acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños- Tonta…tú y tus arriesgados planes – murmuró sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían pero ocultándolos muy bien entre la cabellera chocolate de la mujer- …eres una inconsecuente…- Alrededor el barullo de los doctores era la único que se escuchaba así que el mayor de los hermanos dijo sólo para sí mismo- gracias…muchas gracias…Narita-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Está a salvo…-esas palabras sonaban tan irreales a pesar de ser ella misma quien las decía. Toda aquella situación no parecía nada más que una lejana pesadilla de la que acababa de despertarse y una inmensa tranquilidad la invadió junto con un extraño sopor de alivio- Gaara…-

Lentamente la florista se fue acercando a donde los doctores tomaban nota de los signos vitales del paciente, con firmeza se acercó hasta la camilla, donde aquel joven de rojizos cabellos descansaba con la frente perlada en sudor.

-Todo ha terminado…- comentó muy alegre apoyando su mano en el pecho de Gaara aún cubierto por la sábana blanca- Al fin…vas a recuperarte…vas a estar bien…- de pronto sintió como una mano se colocaba temblorosamente sobre la suya para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella-

-Y…vamos a estar juntos también…¿recuerdas?- musitó suavemente mientras abría con lentitud sus párpados, dejando ver unas cansadas orbes aguamarina- ¿O ya…lo olvidaste?...-

-¡Gaara!- gritó ella sintiendo que su cuerpo perdía fuerza y que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Su corazón saltó lleno de una increíble dicha al ver esos ojos aguamarina observarle nuevamente- Gaara…- volvió a repetir más bajo sintiendo aquel tierno apretón en su mano, y pudiendo notar que sus ojos estaban dejando caer finas lágrimas de felicidad- estás…-

-¡Kazekage-sama!-

-¡Gracias a Dios, Kazekage-sama!- las voces llenas de sorpresa no tardaron en escucharse en toda la habitación, llenándola de un molesto barullo. Algunos de los auxiliares salieron rápidamente para comunicar la buena noticia, y otros se quedaron allí para estrecharse las manos llenos de felicidad- ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Es un milagro!-

Ino sonrió ligeramente pasando con cuidado sus delicados dedos por la cabellera del joven shinobi-

-No me gusta que llores…- murmuró el pelirrojo formando una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios – Ya lo sabes…y peor si estás llorando sin ningún motivo-

-Idiota…- le reprochó ella pasándose torpemente las muñecas por sus húmedos ojos - ¿Llorando sin motivo?...Casi te mueres pedazo de tonto…¿Y aún así quieres que no llore?-

-si…-susurró el pelirrojo – Ya estoy aquí…-

-Vaya…debes pensar que soy una tonta por recibirte de esta manera ¿No? Debo tener un aspecto terrible- dijo entre risas nerviosas- ojeras…cabello enredado…soy un desastre-

-Pienso que nunca antes te he visto más bonita…-dijo él antes de hacer ligeras muecas ante el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo-

-¡Gaara!-

-Tranquila…estoy bien…-

-Tonto…- replicó la kunoichi mostrando una nueva preocupación en su rostro- Siempre diciendo eso, siempre tan despreocupado por ti…eres un grandísimo baka….¿Arriesgarte de esa manera? ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Mira como terminaste…casi…casi has muerto…-

- pero tú estarías con vida-

-Ese no es el punto- dijo ella acercándose más a la cama para poder ver mejor esos bellos ojos- Si algo te hubiese pasado…no habría podido vivir con eso en mi corazón. ¿No lo ves? Te quiero tanto, grandísimo torpe…- dijo ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que no tardó en ser respondida por él.

-¡¡Lo he escuchado!!- gritó Temari entrando como un vendaval en la habitación con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa- Está…estás…-

-Ko…Konnichiwa…onee-san…-murmuró ligeramente Gaara desde la cama al divisar a la rubia en la puerta. Su hermana tenía una cara de completa perplejidad que pronto fue cambiada por una de alegría, y unos ojos llorosos que dejaban caer cristalinas lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Aferrándose el cuello de su túnica terminó por apoyarse en la puerta, pues sus piernas parecían no responderle- Hermani..digo…Gaara… estás….tú estás- balbuceó antes de cubrirse los ojos con sus manos- Ohh estúpido otouto…me tenías tan preocupada..creo que he envejecido unos veinte años por tu causa…rayos…estoy tan feliz-

Gaara sonrió notablemente conmovido ante esas palabras. De pronto un nuevo sopor lo invadió, un terrible cansancio y muchísimo sueño- Ahg...- luego dio un ligero bostezo que Ino no tardó en notar.

-¡Oh cierto! De seguro estás agotado, mejor descansa…debes recuperar tus energías…-

El acarició con su pulgar la parte superior de la delicada mano de la florista antes de decirle:- No…yo estoy de maravilla… …la que debería dormir eres tú…- luego hizo una mueca ante un terrible dolor en sus costillas- uhhg…no, no hagas caso, estoy…bien-

Ino le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de agacharse ligeramente y darle un suave beso en la frente, ante el asombro de la mayor parte de los doctores- Baka- fue lo último que ella dijo antes de alejarse y soltar su mano de la de él- Mírate…apenas puedes mantenerte despierto…descansa…prometo que no voy a moverme de aquí, aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes, lo prometo…-

-I…Ino- dijo Gaara entrecerando los ojos- te quiero tanto…- luego de esto terminó por cerrar sus ojos cayendo en un pesado sueño. A su alrededor los médicos guardaron un incómodo silencio antes de retomar sus labores con ligeras sonrisas de complicidad en sus rostros. Shikamaru también le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la florista luego de tomarla de los hombros para guiarla hasta el sofá de la sala de emergencias, donde había pasado tantas noches-

-Gracias SHikamaru….gracias por todo- le susurró ella sintiéndose vencida por el sueño también- eres mi mejor amigo, nunca me cansaré de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho-

-Shh…-la calló dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado acariciando sus brazos para luego cubrirla con una manta que quedaba en el asiento- No hables…él tiene razón, debes descansar…lo necesitas…-

-Yo no…-

-No me contradigas…- le ordenó el Nara sonriendo con gentileza- duerme, yo me quedaré aquí contigo , y si pasa algo te avisaré enseguida…vamos, descansa-

La Yamanaka simplemente asintió antes de apoyarse en el pecho cálido del joven y dejarse llevar por Morfeo tras sólo acomodar su rostro en el chaleco verde de su compañero. Él acaricio sus largos cabellos dorados. Pues todo había terminado. Él había cumplido con su cometido…había devuelto esa tierna sonrisa al rostro de su querida amiga…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Yaaaay~~ si no me equivoco es el capítulo más largo que he escrito¡¡¡¡ Claro, después de tato tiempo jejejee pero he actualizado doble, asi que espero que su espera haya valido la pena y me disculpen por ser tan lenta. Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo, asi que el siguiente va a ser el prólogo, que espero subir pronto pues mis clases comienzan el 2 de febrero.**

**Por otro lado: ¡¡¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN GOZADO DE UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y QUE ESTE AÑO 2009 SEA MUY PRÓSPERO PARA TODOS USTEDES QUE SON LO MEJOR DE ESTE MUNDO!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERME LEÍDO POR TODO EL 2008 xD sip, el anterior año inicie este proyecto y recien estoy finalizándolo a comienzos de este….rayos…soy un caracol X---x**

**Bueno, gente, los quiero mucho, los agradecimiento finales serán en el epílogo, lo prometo, ahora reviewss please¡¡¡ prometo contestar con mucho ahínco y detalle en el siguiente, Nos vemos¡¡¡¡¡**


	15. Epilogo

**Predilection 15. Epílogo**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lentamente se revolvió entre las cálidas sábanas, el suave aroma a lavanda impregnada en su almohada lo hizo suspirar antes de acurrucarse más buscando un familiar calor entre ellas. La luz del sol se filtró por la ventana de su habitación y pronto llegó a sus ojos, impidiéndole seguir con su sueño. Arrugó levemente el entrecejo y abrió sus ojos para escudriñar la recámara.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras se volteaba hacia la mesita de noche donde el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana…era tarde. Malditamente tarde. De seguro la reunión a la que tenía que haber asistido con los ancianos del consejo habría terminado hace varios minutos. Seguramente Kankurou habría tenido que tomar su puesto otra vez.

Y seguramente su hermano mayor debía colérico.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo tan sólo al imaginarse la expresión del pelicastaño.

-Mmmmh…- un ligero quejido le distrajo haciéndolo volver su mirada a la cama, donde una cabellera rubia hacía juego con los cálidos rayos de sol. El Kazekage sonrió para sus adentros inclinándose hacia aquella mujer, quitando la molesta sábana que le impedía observar su precioso rostro. Al hacerlo el sol dio de lleno en su rostro, con lo cual ella se quejó más fuerte intentando halar una almohada para cubrirse de la fuerte luz. Gaara rió divertido quitándole la almohada también.

De pronto la joven le observó con sus brillantes ojos azules, notablemente molesta por la perturbación de su sueño- Eres malvado…- murmuró ella a modo de saludo tratando de recuperar su almohada- Eres el ser humano más cruel del planeta…estaba teniendo un sueño tan dulce…-

-¿Si? No me digas…- comenzó a decir mientras dejaba que ella se acurrucara en su pecho- Pero ¿Sabes? Para mí…ningún sueño supera lo que vivo cada día cuando estoy despierto a tu lado-

-Aún así no te perdonaré…- repuso ella con una ligera sonrisa ocultándose en el torso desnudo de aquel joven-¿Acaso se te olvida que ahora debo dormir por dos?

-Esa es una vil excusa - comentó Gaara acariciando sus largos cabellos- Sé honesta y di que estás cansada por lo que hicimos anoche-

-Mira nada más…no eres tan mojigato como aparentas, señor Kazekage- respondió la florista notablemente divertida ante el doble sentido de la frase del joven shinobi- ¿Así que crees que mi cansancio es por eso?-

-Sí…y con eso quiero decir que debo ser muy bueno en lo que hago…-dijo él con demasiada autosuficiencia. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a la Yamanaka

-Presumido…-

Gaara rió ligeramente ante el comentario- Bueno, presumido o no…yo te despertaba porque ya es muy tarde-

-¿Tarde? No bromees…¿Qué hora es?-

-Casi las once de la mañana-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó ella enderezándose con dificultad sobre la cama- ¿¡Acaso no tenías consejo!?

-Tenia…-dijo calmadamente acurrucándose entre las almohadas-

-¡Eres un irresponsable!- regañó ella sintiéndose ofendida ante su falta de compromiso- Si así es el Kazekage no me imagino que será de tu aldea…-

-No seas tan dramática, Ino…-dijo sentándose también, pero con una intención diferente en mente. Con sus manos removió parte de los cabellos dorados, dejando expuesto su cuello y sus hombros ligeramente cubiertos por la delgada ropa de dormir de seda que ella usaba. Sus dedos lentamente vagaron hasta bajar la suave tela, y sus labios siguieron con la tarea de dejar un camino de seductores besos por su piel- Kankurou seguramente me ha suplido…-

-Pero es la quinta vez en el mes- continuó diciendo ella, intentado ignorar esa tentadora proposición que Gaara estaba haciendo- él estará muy molesto…-

-¿Y?...-

-Ahhgg…eres un tonto- dijo ella intentando escapar de los dulces labios del muchacho, pero éste la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo- ¿Qu…qué…?

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto, lo sé, porque estoy donde debo estar. Al lado de la mujer que más amo en este mundo…al lado de mi familia- repuso él acariciando el costado de su juvenil cuerpo hasta dar con un abultado vientre bajo la delicada tela-

-Gaara…-

-Hago lo correcto Ino, así que no me cuestiones-

-Per….perdona yo…-balbuceó intentado desviar su mirada que se había puesto vidriosa al escuchar aquellas palabras- no quería…yo no intentaba dar a entender que…yo no…-

-Shhhh…- musitó él besándola- No importa…ahora que lo sabes…no volverás a preocuparte tanto ¿Verdad?- ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego recibir otro beso, uno más largo, más deseoso sobre su boca. Ino se aferró al cuello del Kazekage mientras él la aferraba por la cintura, recostándola sobre su propio cuerpo, cuidando de no lastimar el precioso vientre de la muchacha-

-Ahhmmm…es….espera…-musitó ella al sentir las manos ardientes del shinobi acariciar sus piernas, subiendo y bajando enloquecedoramente por sus muslos-

-¿Ahora que sucede?- murmuró molesto mientras detenía los mordiscos al terso cuello de la florista.

-Es…es que…-

-Más vale que sea algo importante, Ino- dijo él

-No…bueno…no es realmente importante…pero yo…tenía que recibir una encomienda de mis padres esta mañana…seguro…ya llegó…y esperarán mi respuesta…-

-Ino…-dijo en tono de advertencia sonando muy mosqueado-

-Es que…estarán esperando mi respuesta…ya sabes…mi mamá…con todo esto de mi embarazo, quiere noticias semanales de mí….y si yo no le contesto me espera toda una reprimenda…es que……- Gaara le selló la boca con un hambriento beso, rápidamente exigiendo la separación de sus labios para introducir su lengua y explorar nuevamente esa exquisita boca que a veces hablaba demasiado…

-Ga…Gaara…- él siguió con sus tentadoras caricias sobre sus piernas, tocando sensualmente la cara interna de sus muslos, provocándola y haciéndola perder la razón- yo…mmmh…-

-Te dije que debía ser algo sumamente importante- gruñó en el oído de la Yamanaka- Sabes bien que luego puedes enviarles esa carta…-

-Sí…pero…- las manos del pelirrojo pronto fueron quitando la suave ropa de dormir revelando más de la cremosa piel de Ino…- esto es…-

-¿Esto es?- preguntó comenzando a besar su clavícula, para luego seguir bajando por sus turgentes pechos-

-No está bien, deberíamos levantarnos y…-

-¿No está bien?- repitió curioso y notablemente divertido- ¿Acaso no está bien que bese de esta manera a MI esposa?- siguiendo a estas palabras él subió con ligeros besos hasta la boca de la muchacha, depositando un beso desesperado en ella- ¿Acaso no está bien que la haga sentir querida de esta manera?- dijo con sensual lentitud mientras sus manos iban delineando sus caderas- ¿Acaso no está bien que te haga recuerdo que eres mía…sólo mía…? ¿Acaso no crees que sea correcto que yo…?-

-Está bien…está bien, ya entendí…-jadeó ella cuando él fue bajando hasta hundir su rostro en el níveo cuello, chupando suavemente la piel y dejando unas notorias marcas- sólo…sólo no hagas eso, luego tengo que usar ropa con cuello alto para ocultarlas…y con este calor yo no…-

-Soy tu marido…demonios- dijo frustrado terminando por quedar a horcajadas sobre ella-

-Claaro… para excusarte de tus malos vicios, sí que usas el argumento de que somos marido y mujer- dijo ella riendo- eres increíble-

-¿Mis malos vicios? ¿Acaso crees que eres dañina para mí? Creí que eras un vicio sano…uno bastante bueno- contestó acariciando con sus dedos el delicado rostro de su amada mujer- Vaya..las cosas de las que vengo a enterarme a estas alturas-

-eres…-

-¿Si?...- la instó a continuar él acariciando sus sonrojados labios

-Eres… eres un tonto. Pero…también eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo- dijo ella ladeando su rostro para besar la palma de la mano del joven-

-Hace medio año que te conocí…y que vivimos toda esa aventura. Hace tres meses que tengo la dicha de decir que eres mi hermosa esposa delante de todo Suna…y dentro de unos 6 meses más también tendré la alegría de decir que tengo un primogénito…nacido de la mujer que más amo…- comentó él- Creo que nada podría ser más perfecto ¿Tú que opinas?-

-Lo mismo que tú- sonrió – Sólo que quizás no sea niño…yo sigo esperando que sea una adorable niña-

-Mmmm…si se parece a ti, entonces tendré muchos problemas para tenerla solo para mí…todos van a acaparármela, en especial Temari que igual que tú está alucinada con la idea de que sea una niña, juró que ella se encargaría personalmente de su entrenamiento como kunoichi…como si yo fuera a dejar que mi hija hiciese algo tan peligroso…-

-Ohhh…mira nada más. La dejarás entrenar si quiere…oh pero…¿Y si es niño y se parece a tí? Yo también tendré muchos problemas cuando crezca y toda la población femenina de Suna esté detrás de él-

Ambos rieron amenamente, disfrutando del calor de las sábanas - Pero…aún falta mucho para pensar en eso -

-Así es…-contestó Ino-

-Por eso…mejor ocupémonos del presente…- respondió pícaramente el pelirrojo-

-No tienes remedio…-suspiró ella resignada-

-¿Verdad que no? Pero tú también tienes la culpa…no lo niegues…-

-No lo niego…por eso…ahora mismo planeo tomar parte de la responsabilidad- dijo ella traviesamente levantándose para unir sus labios a los de él-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El marionetista iba maldiciendo su suerte a los cuatro vientos. Comenzaba a creer que estaban aprovechándose de su paciencia (Si es que él tenía algo). Una primera vez lo entendía.

Eso de la luna de miel…era emocionante, él bien lo sabía. Comerse ese delicioso pastel, disfrutar de los dulces placeres del matrimonio, gozar de esos excitantes momentos a solas…en especial, teniendo esa hermosa mujer como esposa. Kankurou entendía perfectamente que se hubiera ausentado un par de veces…¡¡Pero ya era la condenada quinta vez que se olvidaba de sus responsabilidades como Kage de su aldea!!

Y lo peor de todo…era que estaban obligándolo a ÉL a suplirlo mientras su hermanito disfrutaba haciendo quien sabe que pervertidas cosas en su habitación con la joven Yamanaka.

-Estúpido hermano menor…-gruñó con la cara oculta tras un montón de pergaminos e informes que los del consejo le habían entregado.

-Vaya, vaya…¿Así que estás haciendo los mandados otra vez?- rió por lo bajo la morena apareciendo a su lado del pasillo-

-No molestes- contestó éste de mala gana- Ya tengo suficiente enojo encima como para que tú vengas a molestarme también-

-Ohhh…pero qué genio- contestó Narita haciéndose hacia atrás su cabello- eres un arrogante y eso que yo me acerqué para ver si necesitabas ayuda con eso-

-Mmhh…seguro…-dijo con sarcasmo el mayor apenas viendo por donde iba-

-Así que Gaa-chan está pasándoselo en grande- comentó divertidísima- Al parecer el matrimonio le sentó bastante bien ¿Eh?-

-Ohh si, que bien por él…ahora yo soy el que tiene que encargarse de hacer sus deberes-

-¡No te quejes! Es lo menos que puedes hacer por él- repuso ella adelantándose un poco- Además ¿No eras tú el que hace medio año estaba hecho un mar de tristeza diciendo:- Mi pobre hermano menor, le he fallado, mi unica familia…y voy a perderlo…buu, buu?- imitó la mujer logrando que un ligero rubor apareciera en el rostro del castaño- Además, tú lo único que tienes es celos, porque encontró a una muchacha maravillosa y ahora es súper feliz…-

-…- Kankurou no contestó y siguió su camino a tientas por el pasillo de la mansión del Kazekage en busca del despacho de Gaara para dejarle sus malditos informes-

-Oye…¿Y que hace Temari? Hace rato que no sé de ella- preguntó inocentemente jugando con las cuentas de su largo collar-

-En Konoha, atendiendo asuntos políticos que GAARA debería estar dirigiendo- comentó- pero bueno…dijo que también deseaba pasar a saludar a Inoichi-san, Chouji y Shikamaru, llevando algunos recados de Ino…-

-Shikamaru-kun ¿Eh?- musitó con tristeza, para luego callar por varios segundos, como pensando en algo- La última vez que lo vi fue en la boda de Gaa-chan, a pesar de ser el padrino…no lucía plenamente feliz, quizás nadie lo notó pero…yo pude notarlo claramente. Cosas de mujeres supongo. La verdad…siento mucha pena por él-

-Estará bien-

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro- Quizás, pero el tiempo que le tome superarlo…será largo y muy doloroso. Es una lástima que no se quedara en Suna, aunque no lo culpo por su decisión…era mejor para él alejarse, sin embargo me hubiese gustado poder estar con él para apoyarle…es un buen muchacho-

-¿Y tú porqué tanto te preocupas por él?- dijo Kankurou ligeramente incómodo

-¡Que te importa…!-replicó ella haciendo hacia un lado su rostro-

-Ohh mira nada más, pero qué infantil eres-

-¡No soy infantil! Es sólo que tu charla me molesta, TODO TÚ me molesta-

-¿¡Entonces para qué rayos me sigues!?-

-¡Para ver en qué momento te dabas cuenta de que hace más de 7 puertas que pasamos el despacho de tu hermano, idiota!- le gritó haciendo que él se sobresaltara y girara para comprobar si era cierto, logrando como consecuencia que el cerro de pergaminos se le viniera encima sobre su cabeza derribándolo sobre el suelo- ¡Maldición, sí que eres lento, Kankurou!-

-Ca…cállate ya…- gruñó él sobándose la frente enrojecida-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Uhhh al fin…-suspiró la morena colocando un pequeño montón de pesados informes sobre el escritorio del kazekage. Al instante siguiente Kankurou dejó su carga al lado de la de ella, notablemente enfadado. Narita se sentó ligeramente en el borde examinando cómo Kankurou se pasaba una mano por su frente-

-¿Ves? Y aún así no quisiste aceptar mi ayuda. Me hubieras dejado llevar un poco, estas cosas están pesadísimas…-

-Podía bien yo solo- respondió el titiritero desviando la mirada-

La joven suspiró y se acercó a él, acorralándolo ligeramente contra el mueble de madera. El muchacho respingó ligeramente al sentir la delicada mano de la mujer sobre la parte más enrojecida de su frente- ¿Q…qué haces?-

-Eso está muy mal ¿sabes?...Quizás deberías echarte algún ungüento, mmm…creo que yo tengo un poco…-murmuró buscando algo en los bolsillos de su túnica- ¡Ah! Mira, lo tengo- sonrió abiertamente enseñándole un pequeño bote con una crema morada. Untó dos dedos con ella y los llevó lentamente a la zona enrojecida. El mayor simplemente se hizo hacia atrás-

-No, no es necesario que lo hagas. De verdad…estoy bien-

-¡Quédate quieto!- ordenó ella haciendo que él terminara semi-sentado en el escritorio, ella se acercó quedando así entre ambas piernas del castaño. Kankurou sintió el perfume de la mujer inundarle sus sentidos, y sintió la suave piel de ella acariciando la suya…como hacía ya tantos años … ¡Rayos! Narita siempre había sido demasiado inocente, detestaba que ella misma se pusiera en esas situaciones que a él le ponían demasiado incómodo. Observó de reojo la expresión concentrada de la morena, bien atenta a lo que hacía colocándole el ungüento en la frente…que ni siquiera se había percatado de la situación en la que estaban-

-mm…Na…Narita…- musitó Kankurou intentando tomarla por los hombros pero ella simplemente resopló fastidiada, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus excusas. A cada segundo que pasaba, el joven no podía evitar sentir su rostro arder ante aquella postura, no podía evitar que el deseo despertara nuevamente en él. Los fugaces recuerdos de cuando habían estado juntos comenzaron a agobiarlo, y poco a poco fue preso de la desesperación. Su cuerpo gritaba por tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, aferrarla de su estrecha cintura, recorrer sus sensuales curvas, hacerla gemir su nombre…ella…

Aferrándose a la poca cordura que le quedaba, Kankurou la empujó lejos suyo, casi haciéndola caer de espaldas. Ella le miró simplemente asustada, confundida….y muy entristecida. Él por su parte intentaba acompasar su respiración, pero Narita simplemente agachó la cabeza, y apartó la vista de él-

-Na…Narita, perdón…yo no…esto…no quise…-

-Estoy cansada- murmuró abrazándose a sí misma. El titiritero le miró expectante, sin lograr entender a lo que ella se refería- ¡Estoy tan cansada de intentar ser amable contigo!- gritó de pronto levantando sus brillantes ojos chocolate para encararlo-¡Eres tan estúpido! ¿¡Quién te entiende!?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás…?

-Ese día…cuando desperté después de haber salvado a tu hermano, tú estabas al lado de mi cama, diciendo tantas cosas…tantas tonterías…diciéndome lo estúpida que era por arriesgarme de ese modo, de lo mucho que no querías perderme…que me agradecías tanto el haber salvado a Gaa-chan…y que tú…que tú…no querías que te dejara. Pero ahora vienes y me tratas de esta manera…alejándote de mí, como si te causara asco el solo verme o tocarme…-

-No…no entiendes…eso no es verdad-

-¡Cállate!- exclamó ella retrocediendo un par de pasos- Si tanto me odias…¿Porqué me dijiste esas cosas ese día? ¿Porqué me abrazaste de esa manera cuando desperté?-

Kankurou tragó con dificultad- ese día…lo que yo dije lo decía enserio. Es solo que…- El muchacho no pudo continuar. Porque no sabía como decirle la verdad sin ofenderla. Si bien era cierto…él sí que había estado huyendo de ella, pero no porque la odiara…al contrario…Cada vez que estaban a solas, Narita siempre hallaba la forma de quedar tan abierta a él, tan expuesta…tan entregada…sin quererlo, por supuesto. Como ahora. Ella simplemente era demasiado descuidada y muy inocente como para mal pensar sus acciones. Y Kankurou con el pasar de los días, se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que estaba. Llegaría un momento en el que él no podría controlarse, y la abrazaría o la besaría…o tal vez algo peor, y Narita quizás terminaría odiándole más de lo que lo hacía ya- perdóname…no lo comprenderías-

-¿Comprenderlo? No necesito entender nada- dijo ella- Yo ya lo sé, eres un maldito cínico, y eso que dijiste ese día fue por pura conveniencia-

-Espera…no malinterpretes las cosas- le dijo él tomándola de los brazos, pero ella lo empujó furiosa-

-¡Yo sólo quería que arregláramos las cosas porque Shikamaru me dijo cosas tan…tan profundas cuando fueron a buscarme, y yo le di la razón! – dijo ella sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse- Traté de olvidar todo el rencor que sentía por ti y por eso vine aquí…vine porque ya no quería que nadie más sufriera la pérdida de un ser querido- bruscamente intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas- No quería que nadie sufriera lo que yo pasé…ni siquiera tú-

-Narita…-

-No…no que toques…-musitó- No quería que Shikamaru, ni que Ino sufrieran la pérdida de la persona que amaban…tampoco quería que tú sufrieras la pérdida de un familiar…a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste…no quería que tu sufrieras…-

- …-

-Todos estos años me auto-convencí de que te odiaba…que te aborrecía…pero…cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerte pagar, me dí cuenta de que no sería capaz…- murmuró calmándose un poco, intentando recuperar su fuerza de voluntad- Porque yo a diferencia tuya, no juego con los sentimientos de las personas… no soy como tú que a pesar de verme como estoy sigues jugando tan cruelmente conmigo… eres una persona horrible, Kankurou…-

El muchacho se quedó estático, sin saber que responder, solamente se limitó a mirarla allí, tan sola, tan triste…aborreciéndolo, y lo peor era que él no podía culparla-

-Narita…sólo respóndeme algo…¿Porqué…porqué te quedaste en Suna?-

-¿Ahora me estás reclamando que porqué sigo aquí arruinándote la vida?- dijo ella con mucha ironía en la voz- Pues porque tus superiores me pidieron que me quedara para ayudarles a interpretar algunos de los archivos de mi maestra…-

-¿Por qué?- suplicó él apretando los puños-

-Porque Shikamaru-kun me dijo…me dijo que la mejor forma de contribuir al sueño de Chiyo-sama…era ayudando a que su trabajo fuese conocido y respetado para ayudar a todas las generaciones venideras. Y lo hago porque creo que él tiene toda la razón, ya te lo he dicho…es un muchacho muy inteligente… -

-¿Tú…qué sientes…por él?

-No te interesa saberlo- le replicó ella mirándole de una forma reprobatoria- Pero…con respecto a tu anterior pretexto… por mí no hay problema en dejar Suna mañana mismo…sólo para alejarme de ti, creí que podíamos comenzar de nuevo…ser amigos…pero tu me odias tanto, sólo porque ya no tienes cómo más divertirte con…-

-Yo nunca podría ser amigo tuyo ¿No lo entiendes?- le gritó de pronto mirándola fijamente-

La morena simplemente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al escuchar esas palabras. Pero justo antes de que ella pudiese contestar algo a aquellas hirientes palabras sintió como él la empujaba contra la puerta de madera para luego besarla desesperadamente. Sintió sus cálidos labios adueñarse de los suyos, luego fue conciente de cómo la lengua del castaño iba marcando lujuriosamente su territorio dentro de su boca…mientras ella no podía moverse.

Kankurou la tenía aferrada de las muñecas, haciendo presión con éstas sobre la puerta. El fuerte cuerpo del muchacho lograba fácilmente someterla mientras el juntaba más sus cuerpos, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella para inmovilizarla más. Mordiendo ansiosamente los labios sonrojados de la morena. Deleitándose en su adictivo sabor…hasta que por la falta de aire…Kankurou cesó en su tarea, respirando agitadamente, con su corazón latiéndole a mil y sólo por haberle robado un beso…

Delante suyo Narita le miraba asombrada, intentado articular alguna palabra…

-Yo no puedo ser tu amigo solamente…porque yo…desde que llegaste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…-

La morena simplemente comenzó a respirar agitadamente, conteniendo inútilmente sus sollozos, bajó la cabeza dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen sobre su túnica-Te odio…-gimió suavemente temblando entre los fuertes brazos del mayor- Te odio…¿Porqué juegas de este modo tan cruel?...Hace un segundo…no deseabas que ni me acercara…y ahora…estás….¡Te odio, Kankurou!-

-No…espera…no lo entiendes…estoy siendo sincero, maldita sea- dijo totalmente exasperado llevando una mano a levantar el rostro de la muchacha, todo surcado por las lágrimas, acarició lentamente con su pulgar sus sonrojadas mejillas- perdóname…no defiendo lo que hice en el pasado, te dejé sola cuando más me necesitabas…soy culpable, Narita…pero estaba asustado…mi padre había fallecido dejando el lugar de Kazekage a mi hermano menor, luego los rumores sobre Akatsuki…de que vendrían a llevárselo…estaba tan confundido, que creí que lo mejor era dejarte…-

Ella hipó suavemente escuchando atentamente sus palabras y mirándole fijamente, a esos ojos claros, aguamarina…como los de Gaara…sólo que más oscuros, más profundos…

-Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho sin dejarte una explicación-

-Estás mintiendo-

-No lo estoy- replicó él abrazándola fuertemente-no miento…de veras que no lo hago, porque yo no te odio Narita, nunca podría…al contrario…desde que te volví a ver, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, eres…eres imposible ¿Sabes?- dijo el acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños- A pesar de tantos años aún puedes lograr despertar en mi….sentimientos que nadie más ha podido. Tú fuiste la primera mujer que realmente pudo entenderme, ayudarme a cerrar tantas heridas del pasado…pero me alejé, por ser un inmaduro, un cobarde…te perdí solamente por mi egoísmo…-

-Kankurou…-

-Si no me crees…sólo dime qué deseas que haga para probártelo…- Kankurou calló un momento tratando de hallar las palabras precisas para explicarse, realmente era muy difícil, ya que él…bueno…no era precisamente muy talentoso a la hora de hablar sus sentimientos- ¿Sabes? Lo..lo que dijiste sobre que yo te odio, es mentira…lo que sucede es que…tú siempre logras despertar mis más bajos instintos, mujer…- le reprochó él llevando sus manos a su cintura- Tú…me enloqueces, y eso no es un secreto para ti…toda tú eres una maldita arma de seducción- le susurró apartándose un poco para observar sus cálidos ojos chocolate- Me pones tan tenso…me haces perder la razón, sin darte cuenta me tientas a tomarte…a hacerte mía como antes…- le susurró bajando sugestivamente por sus caderas, obligándola a respingar al sentir la forma en que él la tocaba- tú…tú eres la que me incita a hacerlo-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no te he insinuado nada…!-

-Quizás tu no te has dado cuenta-

-O quizás tú eres un calenturiento de primera que busca cualquier excusa para justificarse- dijo ella con un notable rubor en sus morenas mejillas-

-Puede ser…-admitió él bajando su cabeza para besar con más calma sus labios, pasando sugerentemente su lengua por la comisura de los labios de la joven, acariciando a su paso el costado de su cuerpo, pasando cálidamente por sus muslos, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de a dónde iban las cosas, pero antes de que Narita dijese algo Kankurou se detuvo y se alejó lo suficiente:- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Tú eres realmente dañina para mi auto control-

-…- ella simplemente no contestó mirándole con recelo-

-Entiendo lo que sientes, comprendo que no confíes en mí…-suspiró sintiéndose derrotado- Pero esa es la misma razón por la que no quería estar cerca de ti, porque tu me incitas a hacer cosas que no quisiera hacer, y no porque te odie, no…. Al contrario, son cosas que no quiero hacer porque sé que te lastimaría si lo hiciera…-

Narita simplemente escuchó mirándole confundida- No quiero propasarme contigo…no quiero que pienses que sólo eres un juguete para mí…porque tú no eres eso…Quiero que entiendas que…te amo lo suficiente como para alejarme de ti, porque quiero respetarte-

La morena abrió enormemente sus ojos al entender el significado de aquellas palabras, y nerviosa empezó a jugar con sus manos, mientras él continuaba:- Es por eso…que te dejaré que lo pienses, si quieres irte de Suna…eres libre de hacerlo, yo no puedo detenerte solo porque quiero tenerte a mi lado, solo porque quiero que seas mía. Eres libre de irte o de quedarte…y si te quedas…eres libre de aceptar mis sentimientos o de rechazarlos…- Kankurou le dio un último beso en los labios antes de hacerla a un lado para abrir la puerta- Sea cual sea tu decisión, lo último que deseo decirte es que…te amo Narita…de verdad…-

Con esto la puerta se cerró tras él dejando a Narita sola en la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, tratando de calmar su corazón agitado…sin embargo…después de haber escuchado todo aquello…quizás…sólo quizás…no estuviese demás darle una oportunidad para reinbindicarse…¿Verdad?

-Kankurou…-susurró abriendo la puerta- ¡Kankurou! – le llamó corriendo por el pasillo hasta hallarlo y sin poderlo evitar ella se lanzó a su brazos abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar por él. Sintiendo la compañía que tanto había extrañado durante todos esos años de soledad…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Inoichi se limpió el sudor de su frente, apartándose parte del flequillo, antes de observar el brillante cielo azul que se alzaba sobre ellos.

-Pero qué día tan hermoso…- dijo felizmente el hombre con las manos en la cintura. Descansando de su pesada labor. Había tenido que sacar algunas de las macetas fuera de la florería para que las plantas de éstas recibieran un poco de sol. Mientras el Yamanaka disfrutaba de la fresca brisa veraniega, unos pasos despreocupados se fueron acercando a él.

-Buenas Inoichi-sama…-

-Ah buenas tardes Shikamaru-kun- saludó el mayor sacudiéndose un poco las manos- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No tenías trabajo que hacer para Hokage-sama?-

-No, el día de hoy no, tengo esta semana libre- anunció el muchacho de castaños cabellos sonriendo ligeramente- Además, mi padre mandó esto para usted, es un té que trajo de su última misión a la aldea de la lluvia, son unas hojas que hacen una infusión muy aromática y deliciosa, dijo que pruebe un poco- el shinobi le extendió un pequeño paquete café al rubio. Éste lo tomó y aspiró un poco por encima del envoltorio de papel-

-Realmente tiene un lindo aroma…lo prepararé enseguida ¿No te quedas a tomar un poco, Shika-kun?-

-Mmmm claro, está bien-

Unos cuantos minutos después, el joven Nara se hallaba cómodamente sentado sobre los cojines de la sala, aspirando el ligero aroma floral que despedían las plantas en las distintas macetas en el interior de la casa, realmente las flores más hermosas y exquisitas habían sido acomodadas en el interior de la sala de grandes ventanales, seguramente, trabajo de la sra. Yamanaka-

-Bien, aquí tienes un poco- ofreció el hombre sentándose en su sillón personal tomando un poco de té –

-Gracias, Inoichi-sama- luego de esto les siguió una monótona conversación sobre misiones, mandados de la Hokage, entrenamientos, asuntos políticos y muchas otras cosas sin mucha relevancia…hasta que al fin Yamanaka se animó a introducir cierto tema que le tenía inquieto desde hacía ya bastante tiempo-

-Ahh por cierto, mi Ino-chan manda saludos en su última carta, son saludos para tú y para CHouji-kun- dijo amenamente notando al instante como el rostro de Shikamaru hacía una ligera mueca- Dice que espera venir pronto a hacer una pequeña visita a sus amigos, a su sensei también-

-Hmm…gracias-

Inoichi examinó detenidamente el semblante del muchacho, le recordaba escalofriantemente a Shikato, era la misma expresión que él ponía cuando algo le incomodaba. No había duda que Shikamaru era su hijo, y no había duda tampoco al leer en sus expresiones los sentimientos escondidos que él tenía-

-Lamento lo que pasó, Shika-kun…-musitó el mayor sorbiendo más de su té- jamás pensé que las cosas pudieran terminar así-

Shikamaru le miró extrañado.

-Verás…desde un principio me hice a la idea de que entre tú e Ino siempre hubo un sentimiento…un lazo mucho más fuerte que la amistad que cultivaron desde niños- comenzó a decir mirando hacia el techo de la habitación- Y cuando los observé a detalle, me pude dar cuenta de que tú realmente…la querías ¿Verdad?-

-Inoichi-sama…yo….- pero al instante se calló y cambió la dirección de su comentario- Eso…eso ya no importa. Ino es feliz, y sé que Kazekage-sama va a cuidar muy bien de ella-

-Sí, de eso no hay duda, pero yo hablo de ti muchacho…-

-Yo estoy bien- dijo mirando por la ventana el claro y despejado cielo- Entiendo cómo son las cosas, y la verdad…desde un principio siempre me aboqué a buscar la felicidad de ella sobre la mía. Seguro que…Ino nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, y si fue asi es porque yo nunca le interesé como esperaba- suspiró tomando un poco del té-

-Ahh…pero ¿sabes? Aquí entre nos….creo que tú hubieras sido un mejor yerno que él- comentó divertido el Yamanaka logrando arrancar un par de risas del muchacho-

-No, la verdad eso no lo se… pero estoy feliz de que a pesar de todo, ella sea feliz al lado de un hombre que la merezca. Yo haré lo posible por apoyarla, y de olvidar estos sentimientos…porque yo acepto que perdí justamente contra un hábil oponente-

-Aunque si lo hubieras retado al Shougi. De seguro tú hubieras ganado con una aplastante victoria- comentó Inoichi, logrando cierto asombro en el menor- Es que Asuma-sensei me ha comentado que nunca ha podido ganarte. Debes ser realmente bueno ¿Ne? –

-Mmm sí, supongo…- argumentó el muchacho-

-Yo tengo algunos trucos guardados bajo la manga ¿No te apetecería probar?-

Shikamaru levantó ligeramente una ceja antes de suspirar- No estoy de ánimos, realmente sería muy problemático ponernos a jugar en este momento, seguro tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y su esposa va a regañarlo si no…-

-No está en casa. Salió de la aldea, en un viaje para saludar a algunos parientes suyos, y de paso a anunciar que ya casi es abuela- dijo Inoichi levantándose y saliendo al pasillo- Por eso no hay problema, así que jugarás conmigo quieras o no Shika-kun…mmm haber…¿Dónde rayos estará el juego de Shougi?...Estoy seguro que debe estar en este armario…¿¡cuanta basura hay aquí dentro, demonios!?-

Shikamaru rió ligeramente en la sala escuchando las maldiciones que profería el shinobi moviendo cajas y más cajas. Suspiró y luego se relajó un momento para examinar la habitación hasta detenerse en unas fotografías. En una de ellas estaba Ino cuando recién se había graduado de la academia, en otra estaba la foto de sus padres con una Ino muy pequeña, con el cabello corto…sí, era un foto tomada cuando Ino recién había entrado a la academia…y luego…una foto reciente…una foto de ella abrazada por el pelirrojo kazekage de la arena-

-Es cierto que no puedo cambiar las cosas- murmuró para sí mismo- Pero siempre te he deseado lo mejor, Ino-

-¡Estúpidas cajas!-

-Pero a pesar de todo- continuó el joven- yo entiendo que nuestros caminos se enlazaron pero que nunca estuvieron juntos…por eso te prometo que yo estaré bien, guardaré estos sentimientos que sentí por ti, mi mejor amiga…prometo que volveré a retomar un rumbo…pero ya no pensaré en ti de la misma manera. Seguro que tú no querrías que me deprimiera ¿verdad?- musitó acariciando ligeramente el marco de la fotografía- Sé que en algún lado está la chica que realmente es para mí…una muchacha que podrá brindarme todo lo que tu también pudiste darme…-

-¡¡Lo hallé!!- celebró Inoichi desde el pasillo-Ouhh…pero dejé un desastre….emmh…¿No te importaría ayudarme a recoger esto antes de que juguemos?-

Shikamaru sonrió antes de levantarse con lentitud y encaminarse hacia el pasillo.

-¿¡Cómo rayos es que habían tantas cajas dentro de ese armario!?-

-¡No lo sé!¡Mi esposa es la que mete cosas aquí!

-¡Esto nos tomará horas!-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya había oscurecido fuera cuando Shikamaru pudo ejecutar su movimiento final colocando su pieza clave enfrente de una de Inoichi antes de mirarle victorioso y decirle:- Gané –

-¡No es justo!- exclamó el rubio revisando el juego por todos lados- ¡Exijo que juguemos una vez más!-

-De acuerdo, pero eso no cambiará el resultado de…-

-¡Juega!- ordenó claramente mosqueado el hombre reacomodando las piezas. El Nara simplemente obedeció, de pronto fuera de la casa se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Pero como el dueño de casa estaba tan concentrado en revisar una y otra vez las estrategias que realizaría, le ordenó al muchacho que abriera por él. El castaño obedeció suspirando de cansancio. Con pasos lentos caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta el vestíbulo donde se decidió a abrir la puerta

-Hai, Rediencia Yamanaka…¿En qué puedo…? ¿¡Temari!?- exclamó de repente casi cayéndose al retroceder tan bruscamente- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a dejarle unos documentos a la Hokage-sama- respondió con una ligera sonrisa la rubia, llevando una túnica de viaje, un paquete en las manos y su imponente abanico detrás suyo- Recién terminé mi audiencia con ella, así que decidí pasarme a saludar a Inoichi-san-

-Ohhh vaya…es una sorpresa…nos hubieras avisado, habríamos preparado algo-

-No es necesario- dijo la muchacha- Vine a dejar un pequeño presente, son unos pasteles que vi en una panadería al venir aquí, así que se me ocurrió que sería un buen detalle … mmm ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó insegura mirando el oscuro interior de la casa-

-Ahh…sí- contestó el shinobi guiándola hasta la bien iluminada sala de estar donde Inoichi se levantó muy complacido al verla-

-¡Temari-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo abrazándola y quitándole el abanico- Venga, venga, siéntate…¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? Oh seguro estás cansadísima, iré a traer un poco de jugo, tengo un juego de frutas que seguro te encantará-

-Je…a eso no puedo negarme, pero mire…yo traje un presente para usted, espero que le gusten las cosas dulces- comentó la alegre joven extendiéndole la caja, Inoichi ansioso abrió el empaque revelando unas deliciosas tortas con crema y frutillas, unos pasteles de chocolate, y otros de brillantes colores-

-Vaya…no debiste molestarte…pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, prepararé un poco más de té y comerás con nosotros- dijo resueltamente el mayor perdiéndose por el pasillo nuevamente-

-Es un hombre muy agradable- comentó divertida la rubia-

-Ohh sí que lo es, deberías verlo cuando se junta con mi padre y el de Chouji, es una situación…bastante interesante-

-Ahhh vaya…¿Juegas al Shougi?- preguntó curiosa sentándose en el suelo, tomando el lugar de Inoichi en el tablero, justo enfrente del Nara, éste le miró extrañado antes de asentir con la cabeza- Yo solía jugar esto hace un par de años…jugaba con uno de los profesores de la academia, era muy bueno conmigo…siempre iba a visitarlo incluso después de que salí de la academia, y ahí fue cuando él me enseñó a jugar-

-Así que sabes jugar y…¿eres buena?-

-¿Buena? ¿¡Buena!?- preguntó sonando ligeramente orgullosa, luego le sonrió abiertamente- La verdad no tanto, pero sé defenderme en el campo de batalla-

-¿Quieres jugar?- dijo sin rodeos el castaño enseñándole un par de piezas, ella sólo le sacó ligeramente la lengua-

-Si pierdes, no vayas a llorar ¿Si?-

-Eso ya lo veremos- musitó el Nara comenzando la partida. Varios movimientos después Temari se vio en serios aprietos, y cuando Inoichi volvió con el té y las tartas empezó a hacer un ligero berrinche pues habían tomado su lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**TERMINEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡ Al fin he terminado un fanfic y me siento en la gloria Yay~~~ -**_**comienza a saltar por toda la habitación**_**- Se siente muy bien terminar una historia, aunque algo de nostalgia por no poder continuar, porque como dicen todo final es un perfecto inicio, pero buee…espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo.**

**Me esforcé porque al final todos tuvieran una oportunidad para ser felices jejeje, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos. Ah por cierto, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado tanto con sus reviews, de no ser por ellos me hubiese quedado a medio camino xD y no hubiese continuado. Agradezco a todas mis fans y a todos mis fans (no nos olvidemos de los chicos :3) Son lo mejor¡¡¡¡¡ En especial agradezco a mi hermanis Grecia que me apoyó muchisimo siendo mi Beta-reader…gracias a ellas se corrigieron algunos argumentos, y gracias a que ella siempre escuchaba mis delirios pude terminar esta obra¡¡¡**

**Ahora sip, los agradecimientos que les debía jejeje, a todas estas personitas tan especiales:**

**Lia Du Black** (Holas, pues sip, en los anteriores caps la cosa quedó muy melancólica, pero ves? las cosas se arreglaron, y sí, entiendo eso de matar personajes…odio a Kishimoto, es un desalmado, para que crea personajes tan geniales si después los va a matar (tampoco diré nombres XD Spoilear es malo) Ah respecto a lo de Shikamaru, yeah XD nadie tiene porque enterarse no? gracias por leerme!!) **Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga **(Wahhh, mi querida lectora, gracias por tu gran apoyo, no sabes lo feliz que me hacía leer tu siempre fiel review, y sip, todo lo bueno se acaba –waahh no tengo modestia XD que descarada soy- en fin, descuida posiblemente dentro de poco venga con algun otro proyecto, solo que esta vez más cortito o0o y espero que me leas también allí ) **Neith Akemi** (Yay~ con tantos halagos puede que me los crea, ten cuidado XDD ejeje gracias por tu gentil apoyo, y pues ya vez, hemos llegado bien lejos, y lo de Shika, bueno supongo que quedó respondido en el anterior cap ¿No? XD jejej es que soy muy cruel, adoro los triángulos. Te agradó Narita? A mí tambien XD, es una pena que no hubiese salido mucho, era un interesante personaje, en fin, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, ha sido un placer para mi leer tus reviews¡¡¡) **MusaCaliope** (Gracias por el review, chica jejeje ya ves, Gaa-chan está super bien, en este cap lo pudimos comprobar…y vaaaya que rápido se mejoró –risas- bien pues lo de hikaru no se XD quien sabe?? En el universo de Naruto todo puede pasar O.o o al menos esa es la filosofía de nuestro Kishimoto-sensei) **Ino de Sabaku No **(jejejej yo sensei? Yay~ Sami-sensei?? Rayos, suena increíblemente bien XD jejejej gracias por eso. Ahh y casarte con Gaa-chan? Yay~ ese es el sueño de todas XD ni lo menciones ejejeje, pero solo la suertuda de Ino tuvo la oportunidad T-T…pero para algo se inventó el divorcio ne? XDD –risa malvada- Bueno, no pude meter lemon XD solo una linda insinuación, creo que lo dejaré para un futuro one-shot…ya tengo algunas ideas para hacer uno rápido jejeje lo leeras? Espero que sip, no tardare en aparecerme por acá otra vez XD soy…como el resfriado :3 llego cuando nadie se lo espera…bueno, al menos asi me llega a mi T-T . Espero te haya quedado como quedo lo de Kankurou y Narita, en lo personal a mi si jejjee soy una romantica sin remedio…Wa babas…XD) **mâgo de oz **(A las 2 de la mañana? Yay…eso es todo un cumplido para mi jejeje, me alegra que te gustara tanto como para desvelarte leyendo. Ahh y sip, concuerdo contigo Mago es lo mejor¡¡¡¡ Aguante mago¡¡¡ ) **Umeko-chan **(Gracias, chica :3 eres muy gentil, espero que este cap satisficiera todas tus dudas y expectativas jejeje, nos vemos pronto, espero, con otro proyecto xD) **biinrmakcbaz0infinithey**(Niña obediente que deja review :3 jejejej todas las niñas deberían ser como tu u-u …en fin, mil gracias por dejarme review ahh y ya ves no tienes porque suicidarte o0o Gaa-chan está bien jejeje muy feliz y contento como puedes ver en el capi XDD) **Sabaku no Ino** (Jejeje lo siento, lamentablemente debe acabar XD Gaa-chan está vivito y coleando pero ahí termina, no te preocupes XD quizás algún otro día me aparezca por aquí con un nuevo proyecto :3 jejeje ya sabes hierba mala nunca muere XDDDD) **Stepha-Chan**(Ohh no te agrada Kanku-chan XD??? Porque? Si no es malo, solo un poco rarito O.o y algo insensible…y un poco aprovechador…mmmmm…XDDDD etto…vaale, mejor me detengo ahí, jejeje pero ya ves…Gracias por leerme, aguante el GaaIno - ¡¡¡ ) **Ellie-Kino**(Yo no diría que es talento, diría que es…demasiada imaginación…o quizas una imaginación demasiado desviada jajajaja XDD pero bueno, gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que te haya gustado la conclusión, nos vemos¡¡¡ ) **Tomoyosita** (Jejeje no sufras, ves que todo salio bien al final :3 Gaara e Ino-chan están felices comiendo perdices XD gracias por leerme!!)**nico haruka**(Wahhh el mejor? n-n Sami-chan esta feliz jejejeje gracias por tus lindas palabras, descuida, es sabio el dicho que es mejor tarde que nunca, espero que te haya gustado la conclusión, yo tambien quiero mucho a SHika-kun…espero no te haya decepcionado…nos veremos pronto, espero¡¡¡) **Hiromy Saturobi **(Muchas gracias jejeje me alegra que te hayas divertido leyendo esto, yo tambien lo he disfrutado, por cierto gracias por tus buenos augurios para mis examenes los necesitaré :3 porque cuando saco buenas notas me inspiro para escribir XDDDDDD gracias de nuevo¡¡¡) **Love Kakashi **(Ahhhh que halagada me siento jejejeje - sonrojo, sonrojo XDD que lindas palabras, me has hecho muy feliz, y por cierto, yo tambien adoro a Kakashi-kun, tengo mi cuarto tapizado con varios dibujos de él, y descuida para mí sería un placer haceerlo, sólo díme con quien y cuando XDDD había pensado en un KureKakashi ¿Tu que opinas? :3 O un ShizuneKakashi?? O.o WaHHH Crack¡¡¡ ^^ o preferirias un personaje inventado. Dime cual preferirias y yo haré lo que pueda con mi teclado jejejej nos vemos¡¡¡¡)

**Y así terminamos con la entrega del fanfic Predilection¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Mil gracias por leerme, espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto por aquí¡¡¡¡**

**Byeee **

**Atte: Sami-chan :3**


End file.
